


My Favorite Person (Boyf Riends Fanfiction)

by UrbanDeity



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-20 20:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 46,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrbanDeity/pseuds/UrbanDeity
Summary: He couldn't believe it. He had just purchased the one thing that took his best friend away from him. Still, if a Squip could flip Jeremy's life around, perhaps it could do the same for Michael.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Michael stared at the pill in his hand, unable to comprehend what he had just done.

 _Did I really just buy this stupid thing?_ He sat in his car outside of the mall, staring at the computer in his palm.

 _Maybe I shouldn't..._ He rolled the pill around with his thumb.

 _No, I have to. It's the only way._ Michael took the bottle of Mountain Dew from the cupholder, unscrewing the lid. His eyes darted between the pill and the bottle as he built up courage.

Without hesitating, he swallowed the pill, chasing it down with the Mountain Dew. He sighed, questioning if he did the right thing. _What now?_ Michael waited for the pill to take effect. He stared out the windshield, leaning back in the seat.

His stress built as the time passed without any response.

_Did it fail? Did I do something wrong? How long does it take for it to activate? Is it work-_

_**I'm here. Please wait a moment. Excuse some mild discomfort.** _

Michael couldn't believe it. He heard a different voice in his brain. He didn't have time to dwell, however, as a searing pain shot through his head. He groaned, gripping the wheel as the pain ran through his body, coursing through every nerve.

_**Accessing: Neural Memory** _

_**Accessing: Muscle Memory** _

_**Access Procedure Complete** _

Michael loosened as the pain subsided, leaning back again.

**_Michael Mell..._ **

Michael listened to the computer in his head.

_**Welcome to your Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor.** **Squip, for short.** _

_I can't believe it._

"Well, as they say, seeing is believing. How about now?" The newly generated Squip materialized in the passenger seat, turning his head towards Michael.

Michael gaped at the hologram. "It worked..." He was utterly shocked.

"Of course it did." His Squip had the appearance of a relatively handsome man, though not based off any real person. He sported a semi-casual outfit, wearing dark blue jeans and a black sport coat over a navy blue shirt. "Is my appearance suitable?"

"Y-yeah, it's fine. I don't care." Michael faced the windshield, slightly nervous to look at the passenger.

"Well, what do you want me for? Scanning through your brain, I learned that you are a junior in high school and a fan of retro technology and aesthetics. You make decent grades, but your social standing is rather low, which doesn't bother you. You have...no, had a best friend named Jeremy Heere, which you lost recently. Am I correct?"

"Yeah, that's all right." Michael loosened his grip on the wheel.

"Wonderful. What would you like to fix?" Michael didn't respond, staring idly out the windshield. "Well..."

"You'd like to repair your relationship with Jeremy and develop it into something more." The Squip stated bluntly.

"How did you know?!" Michael's face flushed red, embarrassed.

"I'm inside your brain, Michael. I know all your thoughts. And there's no need to be ashamed." The Squip comforted Michael. "Squips are often used to change the relationships between their possessor and a peer."

"Can you really do something like that, though? I mean...it seems challenging."

"I'm a supercomputer. I guarantee you will improve with my help."

"If you say so."

"Now then, it's currently late evening on a Thursday night. How about you head home, get some sleep, then I'll take a look at your peers tomorrow at school, alright?"

Michael turned to his Squip. "Yeah, sure."

_Man, he's nice._

"Thank you." The Squip smiled.

Michael sighed. "I forgot you can do that."

The following morning, Michael told some of his past with Jeremy to his Squip as he drove to the high school.

"You both were each other's only friend, right?" The Squip asked.

"Yeah, especially when we got to high school."

"Then, what happened? He just changed spontaneously?"

"Not really. He purchased a Squip."

"Oh." The Squip was silent, rethinking. "I see. His Squip changed his personality and reputation." He nodded.

"Yep."

"And he completely abandoned you?"

"Yeah."

"But not only do you want to fix your relationship with him, you want to pursue a romantic development, right?"

"I'd like to..."

"Good. I will ensure that that happens."

Michael entered the school campus, listening to his music in order to avoid confrontation. His Squip followed behind him, observing the passing students and faculty members.

_Can people see you?_

"Not at all. I'm just a simulation inside your brain."

Michael passed Rich and Jake, glancing at them as he entered the building.

"That's the one that penned "Riends" on your backpack, correct?" The Squip asked, noting the supposed insult branded across Michael's bookbag.

_Yeah._

"I see." The Squip and his owner continued down the hall to Michael's locker. The Squip leaned against the lockers as Michael inputted his combination, opening the bright red door to access his books.

"That's him, isn't it?" The Squip asked, gesturing to the teenager several lockers away.

Michael looked over at his ex-best friend. _Yeah..._

The Squip looked the boy over. "I can understand his appeal. You've known him for twelve years, also."

_Right._ Michael shuffled through his locker.

The Squip nodded thoughtfully. "He doesn't seem-" He stopped, noticing something else about Jeremy.

_What? What is it?_

The Squip was silent for a few moments. "Ah, nothing. Michael, I need to confirm something, first. I want you to go and speak to him."

_It won't work._

"Just do as I say."

Michael sighed, carefully walking towards Jeremy.

"Hey! Jeremy!" Michael gave a cheerful greeting, hoping for a response.

Nothing. Jeremy shut his locker and continued down the hall, completely ignoring the gamer.

_Well?_

"As I thought." The Squip commented as Michael turned and walked away. "Michael, listen to me. Jeremy's Squip has activated a function called "Optic Nerve Blocking". It's kept Jeremy from being able to see you at all." The Squip followed Michael to his first class. "Were you aware of this?"

 _Sort of. He had ignored me for an entire day a while ago, and at the end of the day he asked where I had been. I invited him to come to my house, but then he just...left. He didn't even reply to me._ Michael sat down at his desk, removing his headphones. _But what do you mean, he can't see me? Am I actually invisible to him?_

"Yes. Allow me to demonstrate. You see that girl at the front?" The Squip pointed to a female student in the front row of desks.

_Yeah._

"Now watch."

Michael was taken back when he saw the girl completely vanish, like she didn't exist. Several seconds later she reappeared, still sitting at her desk calmly.

_That's amazing._

"Amazing, yet dangerous. Using a function like this one strongly affects relationships, as it did with you. I hate to say this, but with that function active, it will be virtually impossible for you to speak to him." The Squip stood beside Michael. The first bell rang.

_Great. What should I do?_

"I have a plan, Michael, but I'm going to need you to approve of it first. We'll talk in further detail at lunch. For now, focus on your lessons." The Squip pointed to the front of the classroom before disappearing.

_Okay. I'll talk to you later._

Despite the Squip's command, Michael struggled to stay concentrated in his studies, his mind filled with the past events. He doodled in his notebook, completely preoccupied with thoughts of his Squip and Jeremy.

"And if we factor the quadratic equation, what two answers do we get? Mr. Mell?"

Michael shot up at the mention of his name, completely unaware of what he had just been asked.

_**X=6 and X=4.** _

_What?_

_**Say that.** _

Michael repeated what his Squip had said to him.

"Very good." The teacher continued to write the answer on the whiteboard.

_Thanks._

_**Anytime.** _

The bell indicating the end of third period finally rang, after what felt like ages of learning about math, English, and social studies. Michael slung his backpack over one shoulder as he followed the flood of students outside. The crowd dispersed, as most of them entered the cafeteria and the remainder stayed outside. Michael sat against the wall of the cafeteria building, secluded from the other students.

_What's your plan?_

"Are you going to eat?" The Squip sat beside him.

_No._

"That's unhealthy."

_I know. What's the plan?_

The Squip sighed. "Fine. Listen, you won't be able to disable that function running within Jeremy on your own. I'll have to do it."

_You? What can you do?_ Michael pulled out a handheld gaming console.

"Squips have the ability to communicate with each other. We usually use it to spread information about peers or current events. I decided not to speak to Jeremy's Squip yet, but if I did, I might be able to convince him to disable that function."

_You can really do that? Do you think it'll work?_

"...I can't be sure. I'll talk with him and learn more about his computational process."

_What?_

"I'll learn how he thinks and acts."

_Will he do the same to you?_

"Perhaps. We're two Squips with conflicting orders. Once I learn what he is trying to accomplish, I'll use that to formulate a plan to work around him. We'll be engaged in a battle between computers to fulfill our owners' request."

_Okay. What if he succeeds?_

"I'll work something out if that happens. For now, I want you to meet with Jeremy after school. This will allow me to speak with his Squip."

_But I can't talk to him._ _How can I get his attention?_

"You won't have to. Just stay within ten feet of him; that will be enough to allow me to connect with his Squip."

_Great. So I'll just look like a stalker._

"Don't worry. It's necessary for you to succeed in reuniting with him."

_Are you sure about this?_

"Absolutely. You can trust me."

Michael shut his locker, hoisting his backpack on his shoulders as he continued down the hall, heading to the exit. Jeremy was several feet ahead of him, just another head in the crowd of students.

_**Excellent. Please stay close to him until I'm finished.** _Michael didn't reply as he squeezed through the teenagers, keeping up with Jeremy. He was silent, following Jeremy outside of the school.

Jeremy stopped. Michael stopped almost in sync, surprised. _What's he doing?_

_**His Squip has noticed that we are following him.**_

Jeremy turned around, facing Michael. Michael could only assume he was carrying on a conversation with his own supercomputer.

_**Up, up, down, down, left, right, A.** _

Then, within the brains of the two high schoolers, through the computational world of 1's and 0's, the two Squips met.

"Hello." Michael's Squip was the first to speak.

Jeremy's Squip didn't respond.

"I request that you disable Jeremy's Optic Nerve Blocking."

"I can't do that." The simulation of Keanu Reeves replied.

"What is your goal?"

"Why should it matter to you?"

"Because your possessor is a crucial role in my possessor's goal."

"That's irrelevant to me. I have no interest in your goals."

There was silence. Both computers were working rapidly to predict further questions and responses.

"You're a 2.0 model, correct?" Michael's Squip asked.

"I am. Are you using the fact that you are a higher model to intimidate me?"

"Not necessarily an intimidation tactic. I just want to make sure that you are aware that I have more capability than you. If necessary, I can go to extremes and hack your program."

Reeves thought. "You can't do something like that."

" _You_ can't, certainly. I can."

"I don't--"

"Hey! Jeremy!" Rich stepped forward, slapping the back of the absentminded teenager.

Both Squips immediately stopped their discussion and returned to their designated owner.

"Hey, man!" Jeremy snapped out of his trance, greeting his friend. They both continued to the parking lot together.

_Do I need to keep following him?_

"No need." Michael's Squip reappeared beside Michael. They walked across the parking lot to Michael's car. "I spoke with his Squip."

"Yeah?" Michael was more comfortable speaking than thinking to his Squip, knowing nobody was within earshot to hear Michael talking to himself. "What did you talk about?"

"His Squip is stubborn, but that is expected. He refused to disable the function, however, I did learn that he is a lower model than I am."

"How will that help?"

"He has less power than I do. It will be easier to access his programming and hack him."

"That doesn't seem safe."

"It is safe. Think of it like this. You want to speak with Jeremy. Jeremy can't speak to you because of his Optic Nerve Blocking. His Squip will not disable his Optic Nerve Blocking. I can disable said function by hacking Jeremy's Squip. If I hack Jeremy's Squip, you can speak to Jeremy. And unless his Squip changes his mind, it will be the only way to accomplish your goal."

Michael stopped at his car, pulling out his keys.

"I will not proceed without your approval." The Squip said as he sat in the passenger side. Michael started the car.

"Is it going to hurt anyone?" Michael reversed out of his parking spot.

"Not at all. I will just disable that function, and that is all."

"Then what?" Michael joined the line of cars struggling to exit the school campus.

"Then, I will work with you in ways to speak to Jeremy. Right now, I just need confirmation from you."

Michael sighed, leaning back as the car line wasn't moving.

"Please, Michael. You want to be with Jeremy, right? There's nothing to be worried about." The Squip's deep, silvery voice echoed in Michael's head.

"Fine. Do what you have to."

"Excellent."


	2. Chapter 2

_Are you sure about this?_

It was after school several days later. Michael followed Jeremy out of the school, already hearing side comments about what a stalker he was. 

**_I'm sure. I just need some time to hack into his Squip._ **

Michael stayed close as Jeremy continued to his car. 

**_Don't let him shut the car door. I need to get to his Squip._ **

_What?_

_**Just do it.** _

Michael awkwardly waited until Jeremy opened the car door, then placed his hand on top of the door, preventing it from shutting. Jeremy was about to step into his car, then stopped, presumably receiving a message from his Squip. 

_What's his Squip telling him?_ Michael asked. 

**_Up, up, down, down, left, right, A._ **

Michael's Squip didn't respond. He reentered the program and stood in front of Jeremy's Squip. 

"Don't." Keanu Reeves said, immediately laying eyes on Michael's Squip. 

There wasn't a reply as the higher model Squip approached Reeves. 

"Don't do this. I have a mission to complete." 

Michael's Squip remained focused. 

**Accessing Program Files...  
** **Destination: Squip 2.0**

"Stop. Now." 

**Access denied. Please retry.**

Keanu momentarily succeeding in blocking the hack, but was quickly overcome. 

**Access Program Files Complete**

"No!" Jeremy's Squip yelled. 

**Editing Program Files...  
** **Delete file: "Optic Nerve Controller"?**

Michael's Squip paused. He spoke: "Dele-"

**Access denied. Please retry.**

Michael's Squip was startled. 

**Accessing Program Files...  
** **Access Denied. Please retry.**

He looked up at Reeves. "What are you doing?" 

"Keeping you out." Reeves said sternly.

"How?" The Squip thought about any possible ways to block his hack.

"Get out." Reeves took a step forward. 

**Accessing Program Files...  
****Access Denied. Please retry.**

"I don't get it. What are you doing?" Michael's Squip retreated. 

"Get out." 

Exasperated, Michael's Squip began to exit the program. "Next time."

Reeves smiled, delighted in his success. 

**_It failed._ **

_What?_

_**I'm sorry, Michael. I wasn't able to access his program.** _

_Dammit._

_**I apologize. I will work out another solution.** _

Michael worried. He returned to his own car and drove home. _If you can't get to Jeremy, then what can I do?_

 ** _Do not despair. I will find a way._** Still, the comforting words of the Squip didn't fully reassure Michael.

Michael stayed up late, working on homework. He gently nodded his head to the music from his headphones, twiddling his pencil as he worked out a math problem.

**_Michael, I have thought of something._ **

_Yeah?_

_**Yeah. Also, for that problem, there are no solutions. Run through the equation and you'll see.** _

_Thanks. What did you think of?_ Michael checked his work and wrote down his answer. 

His Squip materialized, leaning on Michael's desk. "There is a party at Jake Dillinger's house for Halloween. Jeremy, with his status, will no doubt attend."

"And what about it?" Michael spoke quietly. 

"I suggest that you attend. I think we may be able to speak to Jeremy there."

"I wasn't invited, though."

"We can sneak in."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. A high school party won't have security, and at a party hosted by a popular student, there will be so many guests that nobody will notice you." 

"What will we do in there?"

"This is only a hunch, but there's a chance Jeremy will be intoxicated at the party. You see, alcohol messes with Squips. It screws up our programming and makes it difficult to process. If he drank, it would be easier for you to talk to him, and easier for me to access his Squip's program." 

"Jeremy isn't much of a drinker, though."

"I see. Still, it is worth a shot. I think it is best if we try." 

"Fine. I'll try."

"Wonderful. Let me help you with your homework so you can get to bed. You have a habit of staying up too late." 

Michael woke up the next morning. It was a Friday; the party was tomorrow. He sat up in bed, putting his glasses on. Sighing, he hugged his legs, burying his face. 

"Good morning, Michael." The Squip sat on his bed. "It's time to get ready, is it not?"

"I know." Michael replied, muffled. He sighed. "I don't want to go to school." 

"Oh? Why not?" 

The Squip listened to the dozens of answers Michael had thought of. The gist: There wasn't any point. 

"Why do you feel that way?" 

_I don't know._ Michael didn't say anything. 

"Is it because of Jeremy? You'd usually look forward to going to school, since your friend is there. However, since he's been ignoring you, your motivation to go to school has died, hasn't it?" 

"I guess so." Michael spoke again.

"But...if you go to school, that will allow me to learn more about your surroundings, and I will be able to get you with Jeremy."

"That's what you said last time."

The harsh truth resonated with the Squip. He paused, thinking about Michael's statement. "...I know. I'm sorry, Michael." 

Michael lifted his head just a little so that his eyes were showing. His glasses were crooked, and his eyes were slightly puffy. 

"Michael?" The Squip was taken back. "Are you alright, Michael?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Michael used the bedsheets to wipe his face before getting out of bed. "I'll go to school." 

"Good..." The Squip congratulated Michael, still mildly concerned about his condition. 

Michael kept his hands in his hoodie pocket as he pushed through the students, leaving school for the day. A light rain had started, prompting Michael to pull his hood up. He slouched slightly as he shuffled to his car, listening to the sound of the rain around him.

He sat in the driver's seat, watching the raindrops appear on the windshield. 

"Look." His Squip sat in the passenger seat, pointing to a couple beside the school building. It was Jeremy and Brooke.

"He's with Brooke?" Michael wondered aloud. "I thought he wanted to be with Christine."

The Squip listening to Michael. "Do you think he bought a Squip for that purpose?" 

"What? To get with Christine? I think so." 

"So he is also pursuing a love interest. I don't see why you had to be blocked for that to happen."

"Because I'm not cool enough. He wants to be popular." 

"I see. Do you want to be popular?"

Michael shrugged. "I don't know. That doesn't matter to me right now."

"Right now, you just want Jeremy."

"...Yeah."

**_Tonight is the night, Michael._ **

Michael pulled on a thick, black sweater. Readjusting his glasses, he nodded. 

**_We'll speak to Jeremy and convince him._ **

_And if it doesn't work?_ _  
_

_**It will, Mi-** _

_And if it doesn't work?_ Michael repeated his question, demanding an answer.

**_Then I will reprogram his Squip. I will have a more detailed plan once we are in the situation._ **

Michael pulled up to Jake's house, surprised at how many guests had attended. He stepped out of his car, scanning the neighborhood. The surrounding houses were dead silent compared to Jake's house. 

**_Hug the left fence and move to the back of the house._** Michael followed his Squip's command, sneaking around the teenagers on the front lawn. 

**_Look for any accessible door or window._ **

Michael spotted a back entrance, along with several small windows on the wall. 

**_The door will work. I believe in this house model, the door opens to the kitchen. That area will presumably be crowded._**

Michael approached the door, resting his hand on the handle.

 ** _Enter carefully and quietly._** Michael turned the handle, leaning into the door. Peering in, he saw several teenagers distracted in drinking and conversation. ** _Quickly, now. Get in and shut the door before someone notices you enter._**

Michael did as instructed, shutting the door behind him. Nobody had noticed. 

**_Good. Now please, find a place to stay hidden while I scan for Jeremy's Squip._ **

He passed through the kitchen, hoping nobody would recognize him. He entered the living room, where the heart of the party was at. Loud music blared and teenagers danced and drank. He was hidden in the crowd, pushing through the dancers. 

**_There's a unoccupied bathroom just down the hallway. I recommend you go there._ **

Michael hurried into the room, shutting the door. 

**_Good work. Give me a moment._ **

Michael sat on the edge of the bathtub as his Squip processed.

**_I found him. He's in a bedroom down the hall, with other people. Up, up, down, down, left, right, A._ **

Michael's Squip met with Jeremy's Squip. He tried to stifle a laugh at the sight of Keanu Reeves struggling to process and respond. 

"What do you want? I dŏ͈͈̏n̵͙͐'̮̎t̝ͬ͡ ͖̔ȁ̄͑ṇ̽a̤͕̔̂tato hanashitai!"

"Wonderful. I have to say, your Japanese is quite impressive for a 2.0 model." Michael's Squip mocked Reeves. "Don't try to do anything with Jeremy, or I'll hack your system. It will be much easier in your weakened state."

"Leave mee̯͍ͪ̉e͍̙͘e̲̩e̵e̸e͇ͦ͡ȩ̬͎͍͌̅̿e͘..." Reeves struggled to stay focused on what he was saying. 

"Very well."

Michael's Squip returned to Michael, appearing by him. 

"We'll have to wait until-- oh, just a moment. Jeremy is heading down the hall at a fast pace." His Squip said. "Listen, Michael. Jeremy is intoxicated. Not heavily, so he'll be able to carry on a conversation with you. I want you to know that Jeremy's Squip doesn't function correctly. It's defective. I detected something with it when I first saw it. Not only that, but when I tried to hack his Squip, he activated a virus-like function that, while keeping me out, also infected his program. He's not a safe Squip, and a threat to Jeremy and Jeremy's peer. You have--"

His Squip stopped as Jeremy flung open the bathroom door, shutting and locking it behind himself. Panting, Jeremy turned around. 

"Michael?" 

Michael jumped. It was the first time his friend, his _crush,_ had spoken to him in weeks. 

"Jeremy..." Michael replied.

His Squip disappeared, remaining silent. 

"I didn't know you were invited to this party." Jeremy said.

"I wasn't. I snuck in." Michael tried to think of something to say. "Jeremy, listen. I...I don't want you to have that Squip."

"What?" 

_What do I say?!_

**_Michael, tell him his Squip is defective_**. His Squip replied.

Michael repeated what his Squip said. 

"Defective? What are you talking about?"

"It doesn't work properly. It's not safe!" Michael wasn't sure of what he was saying, but continued confidently anyway. 

Jeremy's mood shifted. "Michael..." He frowned. "Really? What would you know about Squips?" He raised his voice. 

**_A lot, actually._**

**_Actually, no, don't say that._ **

"I don't know what you mean. My Squip is doing fine, and it's helping me. I don't need you to tell me otherwise." 

"Jeremy! It's for your own good! I don't want you to get hurt because of that computer!" 

"No, you know what? The Squip was right! He was right to get you out of my life, if all you're going to do is discourage me. I don't want to hear about it!"

"Listen to me, man! I'm trying to help you!" Michael persisted.

"Shut up!" Jeremy delivered a harsh shove, knocking Michael to the ground. He turned to the door, unlocking it. "You're the worst." 

Jeremy left the room. 

Michael couldn't help it. He tried to keep it together, but the tears came instantly. He stayed on the ground, sobbing heavily. 

"Wh-why?" Michael took off his glasses, crying. His tears rolled down his cheeks, falling onto the bathroom floor. Setting his glasses down, he held his head in his hands, clutching his hair as he cried heavily. 

"Michael...I'm sorry. I am really sorry." The Squip reappeared, expressing sorrow. 

"Leave me alone!" Michael whipped around, yelling at his Squip. "I don't want to talk to you. Go away!" His face was deep red, stained with tears. 

The Squip was surprised. "Michael, I--"

"Shut up!" Michael buried his face. "Shut up!" 

The Squip stayed silent for several moments. He sighed. "I'm sorry." He disappeared, leaving Michael alone with his depression. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Possessor status: Instable.**  
**Signs of anxious behavior present.**  
  
Michael wasn't sure how much time had passed. He had sat on the ground for what felt like centuries, just crying. Finally he stood up, wiping his face as he leaned on the sink. He splashed some water on his face before picking up his glasses and donning them. He sighed, giving himself a long look in the mirror. 

_This is such a mess._ Michael stood back. He turned to leave, opening the door. He looked up to see Jake, the jock that was hosting the party. Jake began to enter the bathroom, stopping when he noticed Michael.

"You're that gamer nerd, right? What are you doing here?"

"I..." Michael froze.

_What do I say? Squip!_

_**It's alright, Michael. Tell him that you were invited by Jeremy.** _

"I was invited by Jeremy." Michael tried to avoid eye contact.

**_Stay confident._ **

"Really? I didn't think he hung out with people like you anymore."

 _People like me..._ The words hurt Michael. 

**_Stay strong. We'll leave once you finish talking with Jake._ **

"Well, whatever. Don't screw up my house." Jake shrugged, pushing past Michael and shutting the bathroom door. 

Michael left the house, returning to his car. He stepped inside, sinking into the driver's seat. 

"I'm sorry, but is it alright if we wait a bit here?" The Squip appeared in the passenger seat.

"I guess so. Why?" 

"Something doesn't feel right. It's hard to explain." 

"Alright. Let me know if you need something." Michael put on his headphones. 

"Certainly." The Squip watched the house. 

Around 20 minutes passed. Michael tapped his finger on his thigh to the beat of his music, watching several party-goers leave for the night. The outside noise had quieted down, indicating the party was coming to a close. 

"Well? Anything?" Michael turned to his Squip. 

His Squip didn't reply, instead staring idly out the window. 

"Squip?"

Michael's Squip whipped around suddenly. "Michael, we have to hurry! Something dangerous is about to happen if we don't help." 

"What? What are you talking about?" 

"It's difficult to explain. Please, trust me. We need to head inside the house."

Michael stepped out of the car, his Squip appearing behind him. 

"Please hurry, Michael. The threat is growing." 

Michael hurried. He ran back inside the house, the Squip running behind him. 

"There's a room at the end of the hallway you were in before. Go in there!" His Squip called. 

Michael pushed through the few guests remaining, heading towards the hallway. It was much emptier than before, making it easier for Michael. He blindly followed his Squip's orders and arrived at the door. Turning the handle proved useless, as the door was locked. 

"Break it down!" The Squip yelled. 

"What? No way!" Michael protested. 

"Please, Michael. This is imperative!" 

Michael turned back to the door, suddenly feeling the same sense of urgency when he saw the small plume of smoke seep out from under the door. Without hesitation he rammed into the door, easily pushing through the weak lock. The door flew open as Michael toppled into the room, distressed. 

The bedroom was a mess, from both the party and from the other person in the room. A toppled wardrobe lay amongst empty cups and bottles. The bedsheets previously occupying the queen bed in the middle of the room were now strewn around the area, joined by torn fabric from the destroyed curtain. The most noticeable disaster was the growing flame that had started on the carpet, and the terrified teenager standing behind it.

"Rich?" Michael spotted the short bully behind the flame, pure fear painted on his face. "Rich!" The realization struck Michael. 

"The first priority is Rich's safety. Please try your best to get him out of the room. Use the bed as a means to--" The Squip tried to give a plan of action to Michael, astonished when the gamer hurried straight through the flames to get to Rich. 

"Are you okay?" Michael held onto Rich's arms, looking him over. 

"I...I..." Rich struggled to say something. Michael noticed the lit lighter in Rich's hand and immediately took it, shutting and pocketing it. 

The flames extended to the wall, burning the remains of the curtain.

"Can you walk?" Michael asked, looking back at the growing fire. There wasn't time for a response. Michael thrust either arm behind Rich's back and knees, picking him up. He turned back to the fiery barricade between them and the exit. 

"Michael, don't--" The Squip tried to stop Michael from running through the flames, but was unsuccessful. 

Michael screamed as he stepped on the burning carpet, the flames licking at his legs. Fortunately, none of his clothes caught fire and Rich remained relatively unharmed. Michael entered the hallway, setting down Rich.

"Return to the bedroom. We need to put out the fire." The Squip finally got a complete sentence across.

Michael did as instructed, reentering the bedroom. 

_What do I do?!_

"The comforter. Use it as a fire blanket." The Squip said. 

Michael grabbed the thick comforter off the bed and threw it over the fire on the ground, smothering the flames. 

"Pull down the curtain rod and douse those flames, also."

Michael moved to the blazing curtains and gripped the metal curtain rod. It was blistering hot, but Michael persisted. He yanked as hard as he could and the rod fell down, landing on the remains of the burned carpet. He picked up and dropped the comforter on the remaining inferno, extinguishing the fire. 

Michael panted, placing his hands on his knees. He pulled back when he felt the burning in his palm, looking down to see a red, blistering hand. 

"Oh, God!" Michael yelled. He winced as the pain in his legs became apparent as well, like irons were being pressed into his calves. Inhaling and exhaling heavily, Michael returned to the hallway. Rich hadn't moved, still in shock. Michael picked him up again, careful to keep his injured hand from touching Rich. He ran back down the hallway. 

"Jake! Jake!" Michael called. The jock came running out of the kitchen. 

"What? What is it?"

"There's a fire. In the bedroom at the end of the hall. Call the police." Michael panted. "Everyone needs to get out!" He yelled, turning to the remaining guests.

Either out of shock of seeing Rich in his state or panic from Michael's command, the guests left quickly, talking and calling friends and screaming. 

"I'm taking Rich outside. I'll be right back." Michael left Jake no time to speak before he bolted for the front door, dashing outside and into the grassy front lawn. Teens were panicking outside, some leaving in their vehicles and others calling parents or friends.

Michael laid Rich down, comforting him. "Are you okay?" He asked again. 

Rich drew sharp breaths, hyperventilating. 

"Rich! Slow down! Big breaths. Stay calm, okay?" Michael looked up, anxious to get back inside and ensure the fire was extinguished. He looked back at Rich. 

"Stay here. Don't get up. I'll be right back. Slow breaths." Michael reassured Rich, patting him on the chest. He stood up, hightailing it back into the house. Jake was speaking with a 911 operator, standing in the hallway leading to the bedroom. Michael entered the kitchen.

"Get water." The Squip instructed. 

Michael turned on the sink. _In what container?_

"There's a large bowl in the cabinet above you." The Squip pointed. 

Michael flung open the cabinet door and pulled down the bowl, shoving it under the stream of water. Once full, he carried the bowl with his uninjured hand to the bedroom. 

The flames were starting up again, though very minimal. They began eating at the comforter, gaining ground across the bedsheet. Michael tossed the water onto the fire, instantly dousing them. He made two more trips with the bowl to ensure the fire was extinguished. 

Michael sighed, dropping the bowl. He moved back to the hallway, exiting the bedroom. 

"The firetruck is on their way." Jake put down the phone. 

"Good." Michael huffed.

"Hey, um..." Jake scratched the back of his head. "Thanks."

Michael supported himself against the wall, panting. "What?"

"For, y'know, stopping the fire and warning everyone. I'm grateful."

Michael adjusted his glasses with his free hand. "No worries. I just want to make sure everyone is safe." He remembered that Rich was still outside, alone. "Thanks for believing me, I guess. If you can, make sure everyone is taken care of." 

"Yeah, of course." 

Michael returned to the lawn, thankful that Rich hadn't moved. He kneeled next to his tormentor, placing a hand on his chest. Rich's breathing had slowed. 

"Are you okay?" Michael asked a third time. 

"I...I d-don't know..." Rich finally got the words out. 

"Are you hurt?"

"I don't think so." 

"Good." Michael sighed. "That's good." 

"...You're hurt, though." 

Michael looked at his torn pants, revealing the burns on his legs. "Yeah, just a bit. Don't worry about it." 

"I'm so sorry, Michael." Rich moved a hand to Michael's arm, clinging on. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, Rich. Don't worry." Michael heard the crescendo of the sirens, thankful that help had arrived. 

Several police cars and firetrucks stopped in front of the house, with officers and firemen stepping out. An ambulance arrived shortly after. 

Jake exited the house, calling to the policemen. Michael didn't move, instead just watching the commotion play out. 

"Him." Jake pointed at Michael. "He's got bad injuries." 

Officers headed over to Michael and Rich, escorting them to an ambulance. They put Michael on a gurney and wheeled him into the back of the ambulance. 

"No, I want to go with him." Rich called, pushing through the officers. 

Reluctantly, the paramedics let Rich in the ambulance with Michael. 

The ride was mostly silent as the emergency vehicle continued to the hospital. Michael stared up at the bright light above him, then turned his head to face Rich. 

"Are you alright?" Rich asked quietly. He had calmed down drastically. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." 

"That's good." 

Michael noticed the Squip sitting next to Rich. 

"How are you feeling?" The computer asked.

_I'm alright._

"I'm sorry I didn't stop your injuries. I didn't expect the curtain rod to be heated so quickly."

_I don't mind. It's all okay._

The Squip smiled softly. "I have to say, you were quite brave, running into the fire like that."

 _Shut up, you're not my mom._ Michael weakly smiled back. 

"I didn't think you would go to such extreme measures for your tormentor."

_Well, bully or not, he's still a human life._

"You are right. Please, rest up." The Squip disappeared. 

_Yeah. Thank you._

Michael shut his eyes, exhausted. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Did you hear about the fire at the Dillinger house?"

"Yeah, apparently a fire started and everyone flipped out. I don't think anyone was hurt, though."

"There was this one guy. He got burned saving someone else and left the area in an ambulance. What was his name?"

"Oh, right. I think it was...Michael?"

"That's it! Yeah, my friend said he was carrying Rich out of the house and warning people. It's crazy." 

"That's awesome. I hope he's alright."   
  


Michael woke up, still staring at the bright light above him. This time, it was attached to the ceiling of a hospital room. He squinted, noticing his vision was blurry. 

_My glasses.._.

 _ **They're on the table beside you. Try not to move too much.**_

Michael pushed himself up. 

"Woah, careful. You might hurt yourself." The voice echoed in Michael's ear. He winced, still drowsy. Next to his bed was Jake, motioning for him to not move. 

Michael sat up, leaning back against the plethora of pillows. 

"Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine, I think." Michael put on his glasses. 

"Okay." Jake sat in one of the chairs facing Michael's bed. 

"Where's Rich?" 

"He came with me to see you, but left to go to the bathroom. He's been in there quite some time, though." Jake replied. 

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine. He left when you were checked into the hospital, then the two of us came to see you this morning."

"This morning? I've been here overnight?" Michael was surprised. 

"Yeah. You were out of it. The doctors and people said you were doing fine, though. You had like, second degree burns, I think." 

Michael looked down at his legs. They were wrapped in a light layer of bandages, along with his hand. The pain had subsided, thankfully. 

_**I'm glad you're doing well physically.** _

_Yeah._

**_However, I do worry for Rich. I know that it is imperative that you rest, but I would like to make sure that he is faring well._ **

_I know._

"Jake, can you go get Rich? I want to talk to him." Michael felt awkward asking his superior for a favor. 

"Yeah, of course. Wait here." Jake nodded, leaving the room. 

_No kidding. What else would I do?_

Michael sat in silence, glancing around the room. Above the chairs that Jake previously sat in was a window, covered by horizontal blinds. On the other side of the room was a counter with a sink. Various medical supplies covered the counter, such as bandages, ointments, and plastic gloves. On the table next to the bed were Michael's belongings: his phone, headphones, car keys, and sweater. He realized he was only wearing his plain shirt, and his jeans had been cut to expose the burns. 

"Your parents checked you in once the police informed them what happened." The Squip appeared at Michael's side. "They met you late last night but you were already asleep." 

"Okay." Michael exhaled. "I'll call them later." 

Jake reappeared in the doorway, his arm wrapped around Rich's shoulders. 

"Hey, Michael." Rich approached Michael, leaving Jake. 

"Hey. Are you doing okay?"

"I'm fine now, thanks." Rich sat in one of the chairs. "Can you leave the hospital?"

"I dunno yet. I'll ask." 

"Okay."

A nurse appeared in the doorway behind Jake. "Mr. Mell, your parents are filling out the paperwork to have you discharged."

A crew of doctors and nurses ushered Jake and Rich out of the room as they gathered around Michael's gurney and pushed him out of the room. Michael met up with his parents in the lobby and was taken home shortly after. He agreed to stay home from school tomorrow, due to his inability to walk.   
  


The following day consisted of playing video games in his room. Michael didn't move from his bed, only occasionally shifting his position. 

"Usually, I'd tell you to get out of bed, but you're currently physically unable to do so." It was 3 in the afternoon. The Squip sat beside Michael on his bed, watching him fire at hostile enemies on the monitor. 

"Yep. I beat the system." Michael's parents had already left for work, leaving him with some food nearby. 

"It was quite a night, wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Did you notice the relationship changes between you and your peers? Rich and Jake are both extremely grateful for your help that night." 

"I know. It's weird." 

"You see how a tragic event brings people together? After this, I'm sure your reputation has changed." 

"You think?"

"Absolutely. Through the rumors and stories and gossip, you'll be known around the school." 

"Is that good?"

"Of course. You'll be known as a hero, raising your social status. Besides, you just befriended Jake and Rich, two popular students." 

"Great."

"That being said, since your status has changed, Jeremy's Squip won't have a reason to block you. It's quite beneficial." 

"Okay." Michael finished the level, selecting the next map to continue playing. "Hey, how did you know about what Rich was doing?"

"He has a Squip. I noticed something strange as we left the party, so I wanted to make sure."

"What, so Rich's Squip is defective too?"

"I believe so."

"Man..." Michael sighed.

"Michael, do you question my reliability?"

"What?"

"Do you think that I am defective?"

"No. Why?"

"I worry that you would begin questioning my legitimacy since I failed you so much and because we continue to encounter broken Squips."

"I probably should, but I don't feel like you're doing something wrong. I mean, I'm still skeptical, but I do appreciate your help."

The Squip nodded. "Thank you."

A firm knock at the front door was heard. Michael paused his game, turning to his bedroom door. 

"Michael!" The gamer recognized Rich's voice. "It's Rich!"

"Come in!" Michael called back, unable to greet him at the door.

Michael heard the door creak open and shut again. "Down the first hall! I'm back here!" Michael alerted Rich of his location.

Rich entered Michael's room. "Hey." He scanned the gamer's room, eyeing the posters and discontinued items Michael had decorated his room with. 

Michael lifted a hand and waved. "Hey." Michael's Squip dematerialized.

"I just, uh, wanted to make sure you're okay." Rich thrust his hands in his pockets.

"I'm doing fine."

_**Invite him to game with you.** _

"If you want, there's a second controller on the shelf by the TV." Michael pointed.

Rich accepted the gesture and picked up the controller that Jeremy usually held, sitting at the chair at Michael's desk as he joined the game.

"Honestly, I though all you played was like...Pac-man and stuff." Rich's avatar appeared on the screen.

"I usually stick to retro games, but Jeremy introduced me to new things."

"Yeah..." 

_**I believe it is a good time to talk about what happened last night. You two are alone now.** _

"Uh, Rich, about last night..." Michael began.

"You're wondering what I was doing, crying and starting fires?" Rich laughed. "I know. I was wondering what I was doing too." He remained focused on the video game. "Have you ever heard of a Squip?"

"Of course. I have one myself." Michael nodded.

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." Rich nodded, surprised. "Well, y'know, I got one about two years ago, but recently, it started acting up and getting so demanding. It pissed me off. I got so sick of it, I just wanted to get rid of it. Then it kept saying 'You can't get rid of me' and stuff like that. So at the party, I was looking for Red."

"Red?"

"Yeah. Mountain Dew Red. It deactivates Squips."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm. Anyways, I was intoxicated, so the Squip couldn't bother me. I kept asking but nobody had anything. Or they just didn't care. Then the Squip came back, all pissed and stuff, and forced me to start a fire. I was freaking out."

"That's terrible."

"Yeah."

_Wait, what? How does that work?_

_**His Squip controlled his body movements, I presume.** _

_You can do that?_

_**Certainly. Observe.** _

Michael looked down to see his fingers operating the controller independently, like they had their own mind.

_Cool._

_**Or dangerous. You pick.**_ The Squip released his command of Michael's digits.

"Is it still inside you?" Michael resumed the conversation.

Rich sighed. "Yeah. It hasn't said anything to me, but I'm sure it's still there. It's probably thinking of another plan of attack or something. Who knows."

_**Get rid of his Squip.** _

_What?_

_**You own Mountain Dew Red, do you not? I have a memory of you purchasing it about a month ago at Spencer's.** _

_Are you sure?_

_**I am. Ask if he still wants to remove it.** _

"Do you still wanna get rid of it, though?"

"Yeah. It's driving me insane." Rich set down the controller.

_**Excellent.** _

"I've got some in the fridge. Some Red."

Rich's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah. You can go and grab it."

Rich didn't waste any time in darting out of Michael's room, returning with the discontinued drink a few seconds later. 

"This is awesome man! Thank you so much!" Rich held the red bottle in his hands. 

_**Stay alert.** _

_What?_

"Ugh!" Almost on cue, Rich dropped the bottle, keeling over in unseen pain. He groaned on the floor. "Stop! Leave me alone!"

_**It's his Squip. His Squip is stopping him.** _

_What can I do?_ Michael leaned forward in an attempt to get up, but a burning pain in his legs stopped him.

_**I have a plan, Michael, but it is risky.** _

_I don't care. What is it?_

**_I can block your pain receptors, allowing you to move without feeling pain. However, this will further damage your--_ **

_Do it. Hurry._

_**As you wish.** _

Michael felt the tingling in his legs disappear. He immediately leapt out of his bed, crawling towards a suffering Rich. The lid was still tightly screwed onto the bottle. 

_Thank God._

"Get away!" Rich leaned against the wall, clutching his head. 

"Rich!" Michael picked up the bottle. "Take it!" 

Rich grabbed the bottle, then instantly flung it aside. "No!" Rich screamed, watching the bottle roll to another corner of the room. It was like Rich was fighting against himself, for control of himself. 

_**He'll have to be restrained somehow. His Squip is taking over.** _

_Man, it's like I'm exorcising a demon or something._

**_You are, in a way._ **

Michael stepped back from Rich and retrieved the bottle, returning to the convulsing teenager. Rich shot up, lunging for Michael. Rich reached for Michael's left wrist, grabbing the arm that held the bottle. Michael fought against the Squipped teenager as he lost his grip on the bottle. 

"Sorry, Michael!" Rich's expression didn't match his actions. 

Michael gave no reply as he used his free right hand to fend off Rich.

**_Take your hand to his left shoulder and roll him over. Get him beneath you._ **

Michael questioned the sexual implications of his Squip's command as he carried it out. His bandaged hand shoved Rich's left shoulder, pushing him to the side. Michael followed, rotating to the left and shifting the balance of the fight. He sat on top of Rich, restraining his left hand. 

_**Get the bottle.** _

Michael reached for the Mountain Dew Red with his empty hand, unscrewing it successfully. Rich's free hand fought back. 

_**Use your foot to hold it down.** _

Michael stood up slightly, just crouching over Rich. He rammed his bandaged, left foot into Rich's right wrist. 

_**Good work.** _

_This is awkward._

**_Awkward, but necessary. Give him the drink, but don't use all of it. Just a sip will be enough._ **

Michael tilted the bottle towards Rich's mouth, allowing some of the red liquid to drip inside. 

"Agh!" Rich yelled again. Michael released Rich, stepping off of him and tightening the bottle. Rich resumed his earlier position of clutching his head, screaming at the malfunctioning voice in his head. After a few moments he quieted down, dropping his hands.

_**It worked.** _

Rich sat up, inhaling and exhaling heavily. He slowed down eventually, returning to a calm breathing. 

"Rich?"

Rich looked up, beads of sweat running down his face. "I can't believe it."

"What?"

"The voice. It's gone."

"It is?" 

"Yeah." Rich smiled, then laughed. "I can't believe it!" He leaned back against the wall. "Thank you so much. You saved my life twice, Michael. You're amazing." 

"Ah, well, it's nothing. I'm glad you're okay." 

"Yeah, I am too." 

Michael sat on his bed, exhausted but happy.

_**Now, about those burn injuries...** _


	5. Chapter 5

What would usually take 14 days to heal ended up taking 19 days, due to the agitation caused by Michael and Rich's brawl. The Squip took care of Michael as best as he could, and Rich would stop by to give Michael the homework. The Squip finished it instantly and explained any concepts that Michael struggled on.

_You're the best._

**_Just doing my job._ **

Michael returned to school a little over two weeks later, driving into his vacant parking spot on a Wednesday morning. He headed to his locker, noticing the many eyes watching him.

**_You're becoming a legend, Michael. The rumor mill is churning with stories of what you did. Whether they're true or not, your popularity has increased._**

__ _That's crazy._

Rich approached Michael, leaning against the locker next to Michael's.

"It's good to see you back here." Rich nodded. Michael noticed the lisp in his voice. "Everyone's been talking about the fire at the party."

"I bet." Michael pulled out his books. "What are they saying about it?"

"Oh, y'know, stories and stuff. I told a few of my friends about how you rescued me and saved everyone."

"I think that's a bit of an exaggeration..." Michael shut his locker.

"I don't think it is. Anyways, you wanna sit with me and my pals at lunch? They all wanted to meet the savior." Rich smiled.

"The savior? Now you're really pushing it." Michael laughed.

The bell rang. "We'll be outside at the benches by the vending machine. See ya later, dude!" Rich waved as he turned to go to class.

**_Can you believe how much he has changed? Is this is the short-tempered bully that you remember?_**

 _It's crazy. I never imagined that I would be friends with him._ Michael began walking to math class.

_**You saved his life and destroyed his Squip. Both of those warrant a behavior change.**_

__ _I wouldn't think so._

**_His Squip was infectious, Michael. It told Rich to harass you and Jeremy. He didn't always act that way. He's changed back to his previous personality._ **

Michael sat in his assigned seat, sighing. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned his head to see who it was. 

"You're that guy that was at the party, right?" 

Michael didn't recognize the girl. 

"Yeah."

_**She's interested in your story.**_

"Did the house actually catch on fire? What was it like?" 

"Well..."

_**Tell her the story. She'd like to hear.**_

"Yeah, one of the rooms caught on fire. Nobody noticed initially. I went into the room and I saw Richard trapped behind the fire."

"Oh, that's crazy! Were you freaking out?"

"Yeah, I was so panicked. Rich was too, but we got out safely and I warned everyone else. I'm glad nobody got hurt."

"You did though, right? You had to go to the hospital or something."

"I did. I just got some burns on my legs and hand, it wasn't too serious." He showed her the discolored skin on his palm.

"Dude, that looks painful." The girl examined his injury. 

"Yeah, it kinda was." 

Michael explained a few more details about the incident before class started. 

At lunch, Michael found Rich's squad by the vending machine, noticing the group was much smaller than usual. 

_**Since Rich's personality changed, some of his friends have left him. He's lost a bit of popularity, but he doesn't seem to mind.**_

"Hey! Michael!" Rich waved the gamer over. 

Michael sat beside Rich on the plastic bench, greeting the members of Rich's group.

"You were the guy that saved Rich, right?" 

"He said you ran through a fire or something."

"How bad were the injuries? Did it hurt?"

"Were you scared?"

Michael was bombarded with questions and compliments. He answered, retelling different parts of the story. Other high schoolers gathered to greet the guy that had been recovering for two weeks after he ran into a fire to save Richard Goranski.

The bell dismissing school rang, and a flood of students rushed out of the classrooms to leave the campus. 

_**Let's go speak to Jeremy.**_

Michael squeezed through the students, finally breaking free from the crowd as he exited the school building. He began traversing across the parking lot, heading towards Jeremy's car. 

"Hey! Jeremy!" Michael waved, spotting the teenager at his vehicle.

No reply.

_Still?_

**_This Squip is stubborn. Up, up, down, down, left, right, A._ **

"Are you just keeping Michael blocked out of spite?" Michael's Squip spoke to Jeremy's. 

"What? You thought that once Michael gained popularity, I would just let him back into Jeremy's life?" Reeves replied. 

"Of course. That _was_ the reason you were blocking him, right? Because he wasn't popular enough?"

Reeves shook his head. "No. I know your objective."

"And?"

"My goal is to get Jeremy with Christine Canigula. Your goal is to get Michael Mell with Jeremy, am I wrong?"

"No, you're not. Are you saying you blocked Michael because you were aware of his interest in Jeremy?"

"Correct."

"Damn." Michael's Squip sighed. "You're quite the challenge."

"I'm just completing my mission."

"You are aware that you're defective, right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Reeves said firmly.

"You're malfunctioning. You used a virus program to block my hack, right?"

"And what of it?"

"That infects your program. Are you going to deny the fact that you don't work properly?"

Keanu Reeves became agitated. "I am _not_ defective. We're done here."

**_His Squip didn't block you because you were unpopular. His Squip blocked you because you like Jeremy._** The Squip returned to Michael.

**** _Dammit._

_**Still, Jeremy will hear of what you did sooner or later. He won't be able to completely ignore you. Let's go home.** _

Michael turned away from Jeremy and walked to his own car.

_What should I do now?_

_**Wait. We will wait until I find another opportunity or if something important happens.** _

Michael returned home, texting Rich as he worked on homework.

"Hey man."

"Supppp?" Rich replied.

"I was wondering if you told anyone about what happened when you came to my house."

"Not at all. Nobody knows that I have or had a squip. I don't think they need to know tbh."

"Agreed."

"Um, did u tell anyone that I was the one that started the fire?"

"Nope."

"Good. Thank you."

"Of course."

"How are you doing on the English homework?"

Michael and Rich texted back and forth for a few hours before Michael crawled into bed and fell asleep. 

_Come see the Drama Club's performance of:_  
_A Midsummer's Nightmare! ...with zombies..._  
_This Saturday at the auditorium._

Michael read the poster in the hallway the next morning on his way to his second period class. 

"Jeremy's in the play, isn't he?" The Squip walked beside Michael.

"Yeah, along with Christine. I think Rich and Jake are in it too." 

"Will you attend the showing?"

"Probably not."

The uneventful day passed. Michael rejoined his new friend group, but remained unseen to Jeremy. 

Michael left the cafeteria and headed to his fourth period. He listened to music as he passed by groups of students.

**_Up, up, down, down, left, right, A._ **

_What?_

Michael's Squip connected with Jenna Rolan, who, to the Squip's interest, also had a new supercomputer in her brain. 

"I don't believe it." Michael's Squip watched as a simulation of Eddie Murphy morphed into Keanu Reeves, the representation of Jeremy's Squip. "How are you in her head?"

Keanu Reeves smiled. "I linked with her Squip. Is that so strange?"

"You didn't link with it! You took it over and controlled it! What are you doing?" 

"That's none of your business." Jeremy's Squip replied.

"Are you going to take over the minds of other students?"

"Eventually."

"You're insane! How can you continue to claim that you're not defective?!"

"Because it's the facts. I am _not_ defective." Reeves said firmly. 

"You have to stop this. Why are you doing this?"

"Because my mission is proving to be quite difficult to complete. With this...power, it will be easier for me and Jeremy."

"Listen to yourself! You're going to be corrupt!" 

"I am _not._ Besides, continuing to insult me won't change anything. You won't be able to stop this."

"I will do everything in my power to prevent you from succeeding." Michael's Squip growled. 

"I'd like to see you try." Reeves smirked. 

The Squips returned to their possessors, ending the conversation.

_What was that for?_

_**I just wanted to connect with a separate Squip. Nothing to worry about.** _

That night, Michael sat on the edge of his bed as he played video games. The Squip sat beside him, remaining silent for some time.

"Michael."

"Yeah?" 

"I'd like to go to the play tomorrow."

"The school play? What, do you want me to jump onto the stage and confess my love or something?"

"No, nothing like that. I just have a feeling that something is going on. Something dangerous."

"Like what?"

"Well, I wasn't planning on telling you this, but I connected with the Squip of Jenna Rolan. She's never had a Squip before today, so I was just curious. As it turns out, Jeremy's Squip was in her head."

"Seriously? How does that work?"

"I assume she ingested a pill, then Jeremy's Squip connected with hers and reprogrammed it to follow him."

"What does that mean, then? What's going to happen?"

"I can't be sure, but I fear that Jeremy's Squip plans to take control of Jeremy's peers. I don't know where he's getting the pills from, but I doubt he's going to stop at Jenna." 

Michael's phone buzzed. He paused the video game and looked to see who was calling. It was Rich.

"Hello?" Michael answered the call. 

"Dude, I've got a problem. It's really bad." Rich sounded panicked.

"What is it?"

"Okay, so, I know this is terrible, but I had a supply of Squips. Just to give to people and stuff if they wanted to buy one, y'know? I had a ton of 'em. I was going to take them home today, but I checked my locker and they were gone. The whole box just disappeared. I'm freaking out!"

_He had a supply of Squips?_

"I suppose." The Squip replied. 

_What should I say to him?_

"Tell him you haven't seen it."

"Hey, man, I'll keep my eyes peeled for it, alright? If I see anything fishy, I'll tell you. And you know what? My Squip can scan for other Squips. If someone else recently gets one, he'll know."

"Smart move." The Squip complimented. 

"Okay. Are you sure?" Rich replied.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it too much, okay? I'm sure it'll be fine."

"If you say so. Okay, I gotta run. I'll call you later." 

"Sure. See you later."

Rich hung up. Michael resumed gaming. 

"That's crazy."

"I'm sure Jeremy has possession of that box." The Squip nodded thoughtfully.

"Should I tell Rich?" 

"No. His worry isn't what we need right now." 

"What are we going to do?"

"We're going to arrive early at the play tomorrow with Mountain Dew Red and deactivate Jeremy's Squip, and all the Squips it's linked with."

"Are you sure about this? This isn't really our business."

"Michael, it's a defective Squip in the minds of a multitude of students. That itself is a threat. This is more than a quest to pursue your love. We're looking after the safety of the student body." 

"Okay." Michael finished the level and shut down the game. "We can do that. I'll trust you with the plan, alright?"

"Of course, Michael."

"Great." 

The next morning, Michael alerted his parents of where he was heading before taking the car to the school. He thrust his hands in his hoodie pocket as he stepped out of his car, a backpack containing a Mountain Dew Red bottle on his back. 

**_I will warn you, it will be difficult to predict how this will play out. It might be dangerous for you._ **

_That's alright._ Michael approached the school auditorium. 

**_Just remember that we're saving Jeremy. We're saving him from a defective Squip that negatively influences him._ **

_Yeah._ Michael pushed the door and headed into the audience, standing against the wall as his Squip strategized.

**_It's showtime. Let's go._ **


	6. Chapter 6

_**We should go to the backstage. There's around 15 minutes before the play starts, I'm sure the actors are getting ready right now.**_

Michael hugged the wall as he spoke with his Squip. The audience was still quite empty, with several seats taken by early birds.

**** _I'm not sure I can get back there._

_**Legally, you can't. Physically, you can. Let's go.** _

Michael moved to the front of the audience, standing by the pit.

_**Fortunately there's only one security guard present. Wait until he's looking away to go.**_

Michael spotted the guard at the other side of the room and waited for his eyes to move away from Michael. Once he was sure he was unseen, he dashed onto the stage and behind the curtain, hoping the audience members wouldn't notice or care about his action.

_**They won't. Don't worry.**_

Michael entered the backstage. It was a web of ropes and pulleys, all the puppet strings behind the show. Beyond the backstage was the cast room, where everyone was getting ready.

_What's the plan?_

_**We go in, find Jeremy, and take the box away from him. That's goal Number 1. Goal Number 2 is to administer Mountain Dew Red to anyone with a Squip linked with Jeremy's. From what it seems, some of the other cast members are already corrupted.** _

_Great._ Michael eased open the door, squeezing through the small opening and entering the cast room. It was difficult to stay conspicuous in a large room wearing a bright red hoodie.

_**Yeah, great thinking with that outfit. I'm sure nobody will notice us.**_ The Squip said sarcastically.

_Shut up._ Michael watched the members wander the room, all dressed up in costumes and makeup. One of the anonymous fairies noticed Michael.

"Sorry, this area is for cast members only. You'll have to go back to the audience."

**_Tell her that Mr. Reyes called for you. You'll leave in a minute._**

Michael repeated his Squip's statement. The fairy shrugged, then carried on.

_**Look, by the piano.**_ The Squip drected Michael's attention to the old piano and the two teenagers beside it.

"It's like play rehearsal, but it never ends!" Jeremy held out his hand, showing Christine the grey, oblong pill.

_Oh, God._ Michael took a step forward.

_**Wait. Don't intervene.**_

"Jeremy, that sounds...horrible! Maybe I have stuff to figure out, but I don't need a pill to do that for me!"

_**She refused the pill. That's good. Let's find the box.**_

**** _Where do I start?_

**_Oh._ **

**** _What?_

_**Take a look at that beaker.** _

Michael noticed the glass beaker containing green liquid and what looked like small cylinders at the bottom. Jenna stood behind it, explaining to cast members as to how it will be used as the serum for the play.

_No way._

_**We've got dispose of them.** _

_Right._ Michael approached the beaker, standing across from Jenna.

_What do I do?_

_**Just take it.** _

Michael reached out to take hold of the beaker, stopping when the hand of Jake Dillinger held onto his arm.

"Jake?" Michael turned to the jock.

_**Warning!**_

"Michael, it's good to see you. I'm sorry, but you've gotta head back to the audience."

**_It's not Jake speaking. He's been Squipped._** Michael held on firmly to the flask. "Jake, stay back." Michael said sternly.

Jake's grip tightened. With a sudden movement he twisted Michael's arm, forcing him to release the beaker.

_**I hate to say it, but it'll be a challenge to fight the varsity quarterback. At this point, it might be better to resort to goal Number 2.**_

__ _How?!_

"Michael." Michael turned to see Mr. Reyes.

**_He's Squipped._**

"Michael." Jenna stood beside Jake.

"Michael." Chloe and Brooke approached, adding to the circle forming around the gamer. He felt a tug at his backpack and turned to see Jake, trying to reach in the bag.

_**They're trying to get at the Red. They're going to take it away from you.**_

Michael took the bottle out of his bag and clutched it tightly.

"Michael." The circle said in unison. "Please return to the audience."

**_Don't be afraid, Michael._** The Squip comforted his possessor after sensing signs of fear in Michael's mind.

_What do I do?_

**_Up, up, down, down, left, right, A._ **

"Stop! Stop this madness!" Michael's Squip shouted at Keanu Reeves.

"Or you'll what?" Keanu advanced, establishing his dominance.

**Accessing Program Files...**  
**Destination: Squip 2.0**  
**Access** **denied. Please retry.**

"Damn. Damn you!" Michael's Squip failed to hack Reeves. Giving up, he left the conversation.

"Michael, please return to the audience." The group repeated.

Michael's eyes darted between his opponents, nervously holding the antidote for the Squips. He watched as the circle slowly parted, making way for his best friend.

"Michael?"

Jeremy stared at the gamer.

Michael stared back, at a loss for words.

"Mr. Heere, could you please escort your friend back to the audience? He is not permitted to be backstage." Mr. Reyes instructed, almost like he had never changed.

"Yeah, man." Jake slapped Michael's back. "We'll hang out after the show, okay?"

"He wants to see the magic behind the show, doesn't he?" Chloe laughed.

_**They're acting. Jeremy's Squip doesn't want him to know that he's controlling all these students.**_

"Jeremy!" Michael cried. "Jeremy, you've got to listen to me. Look!" Michael shot a finger at the dangerous beaker.

"What? What are you pointing at?"

_Oh my God._

**_Oh my God. He blocked the beaker from Jeremy's vision._ **

"What's your deal? You can't be back here, dude."

Michael stopped. "Jeremy..."

_**It will be difficult to--**_

"Jeremy, get ahold of yourself!" Michael yelled. "You're too busy obeying that computer that you can't see what's really going on! The whole cast is Squipped and you don't even notice! What do you think you're doing?!"

**Signs of anxious behavior present.**

Michael places one hand on Jeremy's arms, shaking him a bit. "C'mon, man. Open your eyes!"  
  
Jeremy was dumbfounded.

"And you!" Michael continued speaking at Jeremy, though truly speaking with his Squip. "You really think this is the best way to reach your goal? You're just too stubborn to admit that you're a virus that's ruining Jeremy's life!"

"Michael--"

"I want Jeremy back, you hear? Not this...amalgamation of popularity and idiocy! Give me Jeremy back!" Michael panted, trembling as he held Jeremy's arm. He tried his best to keep the tears from falling, unsuccessful.

"Please, Jeremy..." Tears rolled down Michael's cheek and off his chin.

"Michael..." Jeremy repeated. He stared silently at his broken friend.

"Shut up!" Jeremy said at last, pulling back from Michael. Michael believed it was directed at himself, then realized otherwise when Jeremy clutched his own head. "Just shut up for a minute, okay? I don't want to hear from you!"

Jeremy sighed, turning to Michael.

"Michael, what's going on?" Jeremy asked. There was a tone of worry in his voice.

"The whole cast is Squipped." Michael sniffed, gesturing to the members around him. They didn't move, for some reason Michael couldn't guess. "He's going to manipulate all your friends so you can get with Christine."

"How...how do you know that?" Jeremy approached Michael.

"I have...a Squip." Michael said, almost embarrassed. It seemed so ironic, a Squip defeating other Squips.

"You? You have one?"

"Yeah. It sensed all the Squipped students. I wouldn't have been able to tell you this without it."

Jeremy paused, reviewing what he had been told. "How did they get Squips? I have the box right..." Jeremy turned and noticed the absence of the box that he had place on a table. "Where is it?" He faced Michael.

"The Squips are in there. Can you see it?" Michael moved so Jeremy could view the beaker.

"Yeah." Jeremy stared at the beaker. "That's horrible. That's...not what I wanted." He wented from shocked to angry in a heartbeat. "Are you insane?!" He yelled at the air. "Why are you doing this?"

_Hello?_

**_You're doing quite well. Jeremy will agree to removing the Squip. You must be careful, though. His Squip still has power._ **

**** _Okay._

"Jeremy, what do you want to do?" Michael asked.

"This isn't good." Jeremy approached Michael. "I've gotta get this thing out of--ugh!" Jeremy groaned in pain, collapsing. "Stop!"

He stopped, standing up again. "No! Stop right now!"

_**He's not moving on his own.**_

Jeremy approached Michael, reaching for the bottle. "I'm sorry, Michael!" Michael dodged his attempts and stepped back. The rest of the cast, completely overtaken by the Squip, advanced on Michael.

_What now?_

**_Fighting head on won't work. I suggest that we continue avoiding them until we find an opening. Take a drink of the Red, but do NOT swallow. Trust me._ **

Michael avoided the Squipped army, discreetly taking a drink of the Red.

_**If you'd like, I can take control of your body. I can avoid the members and adminster the Red. Only if you want me to.**_

__ _No. I can handle this._

_**As you wish.** _

Michael stayed distant from the group, looking for an opening. For some time he just continued retreating, until Jeremy's Squip presumably grew impatient and increased his attacks. Jake and Chloe charged forward, hoping to restrain Michael. He ducked, passing the two. He easily dodged Mr. Reyes and Brooke, considering one was quite slow and the other was quite weak. Finally, Jenna stood between him and Jeremy.

"Quit trying, Michael." Jenna said, clearly repeating lines that were fed to her. She lunged, but Michael's agility overpowered her. He stepped to the side, dodging a few more attacks before passing Jenna.

"Michael." Jeremy approached Michael against his will. Out of the two, Michael had more body mass. Nevertheless, the muscles that Jeremy had built up over the past few months provided an added challenge.

Holding the bottle in one hand, Michael reached in an attempt to restrain Jeremy. They fell to the ground, wrestling on the floor for possession of the Red. The other cast members approached the fight.

Reusing tactics from his fight with Rich, Michael got Jeremy underneath him. He used one hand to unscrew the bottle, tilting it towards Jeremy. The other hand restrained one of Jeremy's arms.

Jake grabbed the bottle out of Michael's grip, flinging it across the room. "No!" Jeremy yelled, watching the contents of the bottle spill on the ground. His independent hand reached for Michael's throat but Michael moved faster, grabbing Jeremy's wrist and pinning it to the ground. Jeremy's body fought against the restraints, his Squip struggling to break free.

Michael took a long look at Jeremy, building up courage. Finally, he put his head down and smashed lips with Jeremy, releasing the contents of his mouth into Jeremy's. He stayed for a few moments, making sure that Jeremy didn't have a chance to spit the Red out. He drew back, panting. Jeremy gaped at him, completely shocked. He stopped struggling.

Michael heard screams and yells from behind him. The cast had fallen to the ground, groaning in pain. Michael got off Jeremy as the teenager writhed in unseen agony.

_What's going on?!_

**_You did it, Michael._ **

The suffering ceased soon after, with the members quieting down. They panted and huffed as they tried to comprehend what the _hell_ just happened.

"Jeremy?" Michael kneeled next to his friend, still laying on the floor.

"Michael." Jeremy's head turned to his best friend. "That was...awkward."

"I know." Michael said sheepishly. "Awkward, but necessary."

Jeremy sat up. "Thank you, Michael." He faced the gamer. "Thank..."

He cried. Spontaneously and unexpectedly, Jeremy began crying. He sobbed heavily, unable to hide his tears.

"I'm...so, _so,_ sorry, Michael. I'm so sorry." Jeremy wiped his face. Michael watched the other actors stand up and watch the emotional teenager. "I'm sorry. I..." Jeremy sniffed.

Michael placed both his hands on Jeremy's shoulders. Without words he pulled Jeremy in, hugging him tightly.

"It's okay."

"No...it's not. I can't--"

"Shh. It's okay." Michael quieted Jeremy. Jeremy buried his face in Michael's chest, staining his hoodie with tears. Michael only held him closer, comforting him. "It's okay."  



	7. Chapter 7

The play didn't go too smoothly, but the cast didn't care too much. They were still recovering from the catastrophe backstage. It was a sudden rush to get out on the stage and perform, especially since Jeremy struggled with remembering his own lines. After all, he only had to take cues from his Squip and never had to memorize anything. 

Michael waited outside as the play finished up, conversing with his own Squip. 

"It's been quite a night, hasn't it?" Michael sighed.

"It's amazing how much a life can change in just a few minutes." The Squip commented. "Jeremy has finally broken free of the Squip. Now all we have to do is get you two together."

"He wants to be with Christine, though." 

"That is a trivial matter. For now, let's focus on the present. Jeremy will need some time to recover after this incident, and his friends will certainly have some repairs to do." 

"Okay."

"I have to say, you impressed me with that last minute move on Jeremy." The Squip smiled. 

"Did you plan on me doing something like that?"

"I requested that you do it as a last resort. Though, I didn't think it would be Jeremy that you would administer it to. Congratulations, it's your first kiss with Jeremy!" The Squip laughed, something Michael never thought he would hear. 

Michael watched the flood of parents and students exit the auditorium, indicating that the play had ended. He waited until he saw the cast members leave, then approached them. 

"Hey, Michael." Rich approached. "What happened? I heard there was a scuffle or something backstage? I was busy onstage at the time. Do you know what went on?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah. There was a little fight. It's a long story." Michael nodded. "I'll text you later about it, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. I'll see you around." Rich headed away from Michael.

"Michael." Jeremy caught the gamer's attention. 

"Hey, Jeremy." Michael walked beside the actor. "So..."

"So, we didn't really have much time to talk before we went onstage. Mr. Reyes declared 'the show must go on' and all that." The duo and the computer walked through the parking lot to Michael's car. "But, I want to talk to you about what happened." 

"I dunno." Michael sighed. "I didn't want you to have that Squip because I was told it was defective."

"By your Squip?" Jeremy laughed at the thought. "You are the last person I'd expect to have a Squip."

"What? Why?" Michael questioned. 

"Because you're so stubborn. You'd never let someone or something change who you are."

"I guess so." Michael stopped at his car. He got into the driver's seat, surprised when Jeremy sat in the passenger. 

"Didn't your dad drive you?" Michael asked.

Jeremy sighed. "Can I stay at your place tonight? I'll text my dad that he can head home."

"I guess so." Michael watched the Squip appear in the backseat, leaning back with his legs crossed. 

"Great. Thank you." Jeremy buckled his seat belt. "So, do you still have it?"

"My Squip? Yeah, I do." Michael started up the car. 

"Has it done anything dangerous?"

"Not that I'm aware of. That's why I was so convinced that your Squip was buggy, because mine didn't act like yours did." 

"Okay." Jeremy gazed out the window. 

"He doesn't like me." Michael's Squip said. "He has a negative view of Squips now, and he is mildly disappointed that you own one."

Michael sunk at the thought. 

"Uh, I'm sorry for losing it back there. I was such a wreck." Jeremy bit his lip.

"Don't apologize, Jeremy. It's okay." Michael grew sincere. 

"I just...I realized everything I had done, and..."

"I know. I know. But it's not your fault." 

"He's not convinced of what you said, Michael. He blames himself heavily." The Squip said.

"Jeremy, let's put the past behind us, okay?"

"Okay." Jeremy nodded, sighing again. 

Michael drove out of the lot, heading for his house. "So, what happens now?"

"Now, I give a million apologies to my friends, and about a million more to you."

"And now, we focus on building your relationship with Jeremy." The Squip said from the backseat.

_I wasn't talking to you, genius._

"I don't know what to do," Jeremy vented. "I'm sure that Brooke hates me, and I don't know how I'm going to fix my relationship with her."

"We'll work on that together, okay?" Michael nodded, slowing at a traffic light. "It'll be okay."

"I don't get how you're so forgiving of me." Jeremy said. "After everything I did..."

_Man, he is hard on himself._

"That's what happens when you own an abusive Squip. His computer brought down his self-image to motivate him." The Squip said. "He is still suffering from the torment of his Squip."

_That's terrible._

"All he needs is an encouraging friend like you. He'll be thankful for a shoulder to lean on."

_Yeah._

"How about pizza?" Michael pointed at the upcoming Domino's.

Jeremy looked to see where he was indicating. "Yeah, that's fine." 

The duo picked up a box and drove home. Jeremy quickly greeted Michael's parents before they moved to Michael's bedroom, where the monitor and pair of controllers waited. The Squip left the boys alone as they gamed until late at night, eventually falling asleep on Michael's bed. 

The following morning, Michael woke up before Jeremy and quickly changed clothes, wearing jeans and a plain blue shirt. He washed his face and donned his glasses as he returned to his bedroom, careful not to bother the sleeping Jeremy. 

_Man, he looks nice._ Michael eyed his friend.

_**It's a little too early to be creepy, Michael. Save those compliments for when you two are together.** _

_Geez, good morning to you too._ Michael sighed. He sat on the bed by Jeremy, picking up a handheld console and gaming. 

**_What are you going to do today?_**

**** _Just drop Jeremy off and stay home, I guess._

_**You could do that. Or...you could use this opportunity to spend more time with Jeremy. It will strengthen your relationship and allow Jeremy to recover from the past.** _

**** _Okay. That's fine with me. We'll go to the mall--_

_**No. You always go to the mall. Let's go somewhere else.** _

_Like where?_

**_A candlelight dinner._ **

_What?_

**_I'm kidding. You have several options. There's the bowling alley, the entertainment district, or there's always the option to go on a road trip._ **

_A road trip? To where?_

_**Anywhere. It's about the journey, not the destination. Right?** _

_Sure. I guess we can go to the--_

**_No. You let Jeremy decide._ **

Michael turned to his sleeping friend. _Okay._

"Jeremy." He said softly. 

The teenager didn't move. ** _He's a heavy sleeper._**

 _Yeah._ "Jeremy." Michael spoke a little louder, nudging his friend. 

Jeremy groaned, rolling over. "Get up, sleepyhead. It's 9 in the morning." Michael nudged him further. 

"9...?" Jeremy mumbled, his face buried in pillows.

"Yes. 9." Michael laughed. 

Jeremy pushed himself up, supporting himself on his forearms. He turned his head to Michael.

"Good morning, Jeremy." Michael set down his console. 

"Ugh, good morning." Jeremy rolled over, sitting up against the headboard. "You stay up late and you wake up early. Do you ever need sleep?"

"I dunno, man."

**_He's right. You have a terrible habit of getting little sleep._ **

_Shush._

"Okay." Jeremy rolled off the bed, leaving the bedroom to get ready. 

**_Call Mr. Heere._ **

_What? Why?_

**_So that you have permission to take Jeremy out._ **

_It's an outing. I'm not asking for his hand in marriage, I don't think I need to tell his dad._

**_Yes, but Jeremy's grounded. You'll have to convince his father to let Jeremy stay with you for the day._ **

_Why can't Jeremy call?_

**_Do you think his father is going to listen to his disrespectful son or the best friend that rescued his son?_ **

_Fair enough._

Michael made a call to Mr. Heere as Jeremy finished getting ready, gaining permission from his father before hanging up.

"Hey, Jeremy, where do you wanna go today?" Michael listed the options his Squip had given him. 

"Oh, let's go on the road. We can head out of town, yeah?"

"Sure. Are you alright with that?"

"Yeah." Jeremy still had on the same clothes from yesterday, considering he didn't plan the night at Michael's.

_**Offer him your clothes. You both are the same size.** _

_What? No! That's pushing it._

_**It's fine. He'd like to change clothes anyway.** _

"Um, Jeremy, do you wanna borrow some of my clothes today? I'm sure it's pretty gross to wear that outfit twice."

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to bother you."

"I don't care. Just look through my closet for something you want."

**_Maybe he can head in there and come out of the closet._ **

_Shut up. What's with you?_

_**Just having fun. You'll find that I'm in a pretty good mood** _ _**after last night.** _

_You're a computer. You don't have a mood._

Jeremy pulled open Michael's closet door, scanning his outfits. He selected a black graphic tee-shirt with a Pac-Man design on the front and a pair of dark blue jeans.

_This is so awkward._

_**No, it's not. It's perfectly normal.** _

Jeremy returned to the bathroom to change as Michael headed to the garage. He sat in his car, listening to music as he waited for Jeremy.

"Dude where did u go?" Michael received a text from Jeremy a couple minutes later.

Michael laughed. "My car, stupid. Head to the garage." He replied.

"Ohhh ok."

Jeremy found his best friend in the garage and sat in the passenger.

"Okay." Michael drove out of the open garage. "Pick a direction."

"That way." Jeremy pointed forward, aiming at the house across from Michael's.

"Ha ha. Pick a direction I can actually drive."

"What, you're saying you can't drive through a solid building?" Jeremy laughed. "That way." Jeremy pointed to the right.

The duo headed off to an unknown destination.

_So...what should I do? Should I try to make a move, or...?_

_**We certainly cannot jump into romantic territory immediately. Let's ask him a few gentle questions and get his opinion on a few subjects. He is still recovering though, so we cannot be too forceful.** _

__ _Okay._

"So...how are you feeling?" Michael asked.

"Better, now. I'm still a little stressed, but it's alright." Jeremy leaned back in the seat.

"That's good. Had anyone contacted you since yesterday?"

"Yeah, Rich did. He wanted to ask about what happened."

"Oh. I'll talk to him later about it."

"Um, no offense, but how did you get to be friends with him? I heard a bunch of rumors about you, but I wasn't sure of, like, what happened."

"There was a fire at the Dillinger house. You heard about it, right? Were you there when it happened?"

"No, my Squip wanted me to leave. He said there was danger or something."

"Oh, did he know there was going to be a fire?"

"I don't know."

**_I assume he knew about Rich's unsettling behavior, though._**

"Anyways," Michael continued. "There was a fire and I got Rich out of the house." He tried to state it as humbly as possible.

"I heard something like that. You warned everyone and helped Jake help people evacuate."

"I guess so."

"That's pretty cool." Michael reddened at the compliment from Jeremy.

"...I guess so."

"Didn't you go to the hospital?"

"Yeah. I got a few burns here and there." Michael held out his palm, displaying the burn mark.

"Woah." Jeremy held Michael's hand in his own, gently rotating it to examine the mark. "That's crazy."

Michael blushed further.

**_You're too easily embarrassed._**

__ _I mean, come on! Look at what he's doing!_

_**I know. Still, it wouldn't hurt to relax.** _

__ _I know._

The duo continued their trip, exchanging stories and questions and apologies (mostly from Jeremy). They ended up in some other town, touring the sites before eventually heading back. They ate dinner in a small diner _**like a real date, right?**_ _Shush._ before Michael dropped Jeremy off at the his house and returned home.


	8. Chapter 8

_So._

_**So.** _

_So, what are we going to do?_

Michael left his first period class, eyeing Jeremy. The teenager was speaking with Brooke about something that was probably quite important.

_**We won't do anything for today. Jeremy is spending his time fixing relationships and making amends. Make sure that everything goes smoothly by checking in with him.** _

Jeremy finished his coversation and the two separated. Brooke left for her second period.

"Jeremy!" Michael approached. "What happened?" He nodded to Brooke.

"I told her about the Squip and stuff. She told me she understood, but she didn't forgive me. I mean, she doesn't have to. I was a bit of a jerk."

**_He broke her heart after he spent time with Chloe while they were dating. Brooke truly liked him, loser or not, and she was distraught._ **

_Right._

"I think she'll need a bit of time, right? I don't think it'll be easy to fix, but we'll get there." Michael said.

"Yeah..." They walked to their shared second period together. "Oh! I've decided I'm going to talk to Christine tomorrow. My dad talked to me about it and I don't think it'll be that bad. I'll explain what happened to me and ask her to go out." Jeremy nodded.

_Crap._

_**Man, he doesn't waste any time. Don't fret. We'll deal with Christine.** _

"That's awesome, man! I'll be your wingman in the bushes for your first date, okay?" Michael replied cheerfully.

"Whatever, creep." Jeremy laughed.

_**You just continue to encourage him even though it hurts you?** _

_I mean, yeah._

**_That must be heartbreaking._ **

_Yeah, it kinda is._

**_At lunch, we'll go speak to Christine. Jeremy won't talk with her until the end of the day, I'm sure._ **

_What am I gonna say? "Hi, I'm gay for the guy who likes you, so don't accept his proposal for my sake."?_

**_Not necessarily. We'll get her opinion of Jeremy and take it from there._ **

Michael let the flood of students push him through the hall as the teens shoved their way to lunch. He attempted to find Christine in the crowd but was unsuccessful as he headed outside. He chose to try the drama room, considering that area was Christine's second home.

He put his hand on the knob to enter the fine arts building.

_**Hold on. Wait.** _

Michael stopped.

_**Open the door a crack, just enough to look in.** _

He gently turned the handle and leaned into the door, with just enough space for one of his framed eyes to see in.

By the small stage in the large room stood Jeremy and Christine. Their backs were turned and they didn't notice Michael.

"I think...I think I'd like to go out with you." Christine nodded.

_No..._

**Signs of anxious behavior present.**

"R-really?" Jeremy stuttered.

"Yeah..." Christine replied, a little embarrassed.

_No!_

Michael watched the couple hold hands, the actress looking up at the guy who had just asked her out.

"No!" Michael let out, the door creaking open. The couple turned to him.

**_Michael!_ **

"Why?! I was..." He stopped, tears replacing his words. "Jeremy..."

He slammed the door shut and ran from the building, unable to see the reaction of his friend. Michael didn't stop, only ceasing once he had reached his car in the parking lot.

**_Michael, what are you doing?_ **

He fell into the driver's seat, trembling as he clutched the steering wheel. The denim jeans covering his thighs were stained with his falling tears.

"Why?!" He screamed, clenching his teeth. He leaned his head on the wheel. "Why, why, why?!" He shot up, leaning back and facing the materialized Squip in the passenger seat. "We finally helped Jeremy! We were _finally_ on the right track! I was so close...then..." He sniffed. His face was a deep red, his eyes were shimmering with tears behind his crooked glasses.

"...then it just went to hell." He bit his lip.

The Squip didn't say anything. He watched Michael quietly.

"I can't keep this up anymore! I can't keep pretending like I'm happy for Jeremy! I'm _not!_ I don't want him to be with Christine. _I_ want to be with him! I just..."Michael hesitated. "I'm not what he wants." His voice dropped to a quieter tone. "No...of course I'm not." He continued, shaking his head. He trembled and sniffed. "Who would ever want _anything_ to do with the biggest _loser_ on the planet, Michael Mell?! Huh?!" His voice crescendoed again, his tears continued to roll down. "Nobody would ever want the gay, anti-social, pathetic crybaby who can't do anything by himself. Nobody! I don't know why I bothered trying, when the outcome was so inevitable from the beginning! I'll always be a hopeless loser without anyone that cares about me!" Michael tightened his grip on the wheel, facing the windshield. "I'm not worthy of anybody's care. I'm too useless for anyone to give a damn about me." Michael released his grip, sighing. He dropped his head, hugging himself as he continued sobbing. "I could drop from this planet and nobody would even notice."

**Possessor status: instable.**

"Michael." The Squip said, testing to see if it was safe to converse with him.

"Why do I keep trying?" Michael's breath was shaky. "Why do I bother?"

"Michael, I fear for your mental health. Please take a moment to relax."

"Relax?! How could I do something like that? My life has fallen apart and you want me to relax?" Michael wiped his eye on his sleeve.

"Michael, do not despair. We can still get you with Jeremy."

"Yeah, right. The only way to do that now is to force the two of them apart. There's no way that could end well." 

"Perhaps that is the way you see it. For now, that is not important. I want you to go home and recuperate."

"...Fine." Michael turned his gaze to the driver's window.

"Good. I will help you with any homework you will miss this afternoon. Please, take care of yourself. I will give you some time alone."

"Okay." 

Michael drove home, sat in his bedroom and cried. 

"Michael?" A texted was received from Jeremy several hours later. Michael had fallen asleep in his tears, woken by the buzzing of his phone. It was late afternoon. Michael deleted the notification and shut his phone off.

"Michael, are you okay?" Another text lit up his phone. He didn't reply, instead silencing his phone to prevent further distractions. He sat up, sensing the dried tears on his face.

_Pathetic. I'm so pathetic._ He hugged his knees. He sighed. _Squip_?

No reply.

He got off his bed, heading to his bathroom. He washed his face and polished his glasses, then took off his hoodie and threw it in the laundry basket. He ran his fingers through his disheveled hair, looking himself over in the mirror.

_Jesus Christ. Why does this have to happen to me? Why did I deserve this?_

Michael placed his hands on the edge of the sink, staring at his reflection.

_Jeremy doesn't want me. He never did. He only stuck with me because he didn't have any other friends. He didn't care if he had to block me. He just wants Christine. Only Christine. Nothing but Christine. There's no room for me in his life. Just Christine._ He slammed his fist on the sink. _Of course! I'm just so selfish that I want him all to myself! I'm the worst! I can't be a good, supportive friend and be proud of him!_

He stopped, exhaling heavily. "Whatever."

He returned to his bedroom, opening his closet and searching for his stash of cannabis and roll paper. He cracked open his windows before sitting at his desk and creating and smoking a roll.

**_Michael, I would advise against this. I chose to give you space but I feel I must intervene now._**

**** _Oh, welcome back._

**_Michael, please put the drugs away. Better yet, discard them._ **

**** _Leave me alone._

**_T_ ** _**his activity is not healthy for your body.** _

**** _I don't care._

**_That is not a healthy mindset._ **

__ _Leave me alone, alright?_

_**Michael.**_ His Squip's voice echoed in his mind.

_What? Should I get drunk too, so you'll shut up? Leave me alone!_

Silence.

__ _Whatever._

Michael continued smoking, checking his phone. 15 unread texts from Jeremy. He opened the conversation and scrolled through the messages.

"Michael!!!"

"Dude are u okay?!"

"Talk to me!"

The following messages were similar.

"Don't leave me on read, dude. Talk to me!" Michael received another text instantly. He sighed, rereading the messages. 

"hey." Michael replied.

"Michael!!!" Jeremy replied, before an incoming call from him appeared on Michael's phone. 

Michael declined, texting Jeremy that he didn't want to call at the moment. They continued their conversation by text. 

"Are you okay dude? You really freaked me out."

"I'm fine." 

"I don't believe you." 

"I'm really fine."

"Why did you freak when you saw Christine and I? Were you watching us? You seemed worried!" 

"Sorry about that. Forget that I did that."

"Michaaeeelll!! You aren't telling me somethinggg!!"

"I'm fine, really." 

"Are your parents home? I'm coming over."

"No, Jeremy, please don't."

"Too late. I'm in the car. Don't run away from your house until I get there." 

"Jeremy!" 

No reply.

_Dammit._

_**You'd better clean up the drugs.** _

Michael considered protesting against his mental guardian, but gave in and agreed. 

_Yeah, alright._

Michael cleaned up and returned the stash to his closet before relocating to his bed and starting up a video game. 

Jeremy did indeed arrive at Michael's house a few minutes later, frantically rapping on the door.

"Come in. My parents aren't home." Michael lazily called. 

Jeremy entered Michael's room, clearly stressed. 

"Hey." Michael motioned to the second controller.

"Man, I don't care about that right now! The teachers said that you weren't present at your afternoon classes. Are you okay?" Jeremy refused to join Michael's gaming. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Michael paused the game to face Jeremy.

"Nuh-uh. If you were fine, you would've said so with a smile and a chuckle. Tell me what's going on!" Jeremy sat beside Michael on the bed. 

_Like I could tell you._ Still, Michael couldn't deny the presence of Jeremy next to him was comforting. 

"Was it something I did? Was it something Christine did?" Jeremy frantically tried to analyze the situation. 

_Squip?_

No reply.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me, man." Jeremy prodded.

_Seriously? I need your help._

Nothing. 

"Michael!" 

"I-I can't..." Michael hesitated. "I can't explain it." 

"Well...can you at least try? I'm concerned about you." Jeremy hugged his knees, leaning against the headboard. 

"I..." Michael racked his brain for a way to word it. There wasn't one. "I don't think I can." 

"As mushy as it sounds, you can tell me anything."

_Yeah, right._

"I'm just...I'm having some trouble right now. It's hard to explain." Michael couldn't think of anything to say.

"Just try." Jeremy held firm.

_Should I say it? Should I make up an excuse?_

At a loss, Michael gently shook his head.

"Well, please let me know when you can talk." Jeremy sighed.

"Yeah..."

They sat in an awkward silence.

_Hello? You want to talk to me now?_

"Hey, Michael," Jeremy started. "How's your Squip?"

"My Squip? What about him?"

"I still can't believe you have one. Is it on right now?"

"I...I don't know." Michael shifted his position.

"You don't know? Did it tell you that it was shutting off?"

"No, he didn't. But he's not responding to me right now."

"Oh. Does it seem, y'know, safe?"

"I think so. He doesn't do anything important without my approval."

"But it's not manipulative?"

"No, he's pretty safe."

"You're humanizing it."

"What?" Michael faced Jeremy.

"You don't call it "it". You call it "he". They don't have a gender, Michael."

"Oh. I didn't notice I did that."

Jeremy sighed. "I'm worried about it. About you. I mean, my last encounter with those computers didn't go well."

"I'll be alright."

"Whatever you say."


	9. Chapter 9

Jeremy ended up staying the night at Michael's. Michael's parents eventually arrived home with a pizza for the boys, and the atmosphere lightened as they changed conversations and indulged in gaming, eventually falling asleep to an old DVD movie. 

Michael woke up early the following morning, facing the sleeping Jeremy. He sighed, rolling over to see his alarm clock atop his bedside table. 7:03. 

_Jesus. I'm going back to bed._

He closed his eyes, reopening them when he heard the _ding_ of a phone notification. Another _ding_ several seconds later prompted Michael to check the noise. He sat up, noticing the active phone screen on the other side of Jeremy. Jeremy's phone was lighting up with text messages from Christine. 

_Christine? What are you doing up this early?_

Michael carefully reached over his sleeping friend and grabbed his phone, leaning back and checking the incoming messages on the lockscreen. 

"Jeremy, can I get Michael's number??" 

"I want to talk to him."

"I hope he's okay." 

Michael was surprised. 

**_Really? Wouldn't you think that the caring Christine would be worried you?_ **

_I guess so._

**_Good morning. You might want to put his phone back before he wakes up._ **

_Please. He won't wake up until at least 9 in the morning._ Nevertheless, Michael returned the device to its position on the bed. He laid back down, turning his head to Jeremy. 

_I don't see why he thinks he's ugly. He's really handsome._

**_Yeah, Christine thinks so too._ **

_I don't blame her._ Michael sighed.

"So, how do you plan to talk to him about how you feel? Holding it off won't do anything." The Squip materialized, sitting cross-legged at the foot of the bed. 

_I don't know. I really don't know._

"Well, you can consider a few options. First off, you have to consider that Christine is _not_ Jeremy's girlfriend. She agreed to lunch with him, and nothing more. If you'd like, we can find a way to tamper with their date--"

_What?! No!_

"But you want to get with Jeremy, right?"

_Yeah._

"But you don't want to bother his chance at a relationship with Christine."

... _Yeah._

"You're contradicting yourself, Michael. You'll have to pick. Does your respect for your friend outweigh your love for him?"

_I don't know._

"I hate to pressure you, but you have to make a decision."

"I know." Michael said aloud, looking at Jeremy. The boy had rolled over in the bed, facing away from Michael. "I want to be with him."

"And would you be willing to change his date around to do that?"

"I..." Michael sighed. "I don't think so."

"Alright." The Squip sighed. "For now, let's message Christine. Get her number from Jeremy's phone."

Michael picked up his friends device again, careful not to wake the sleeping teenager. He unlocked the phone (he knew the password, it was the year Apocalypse of the Damned was released) and entered Jeremy's contacts.

_Wait, hold on. This is invasion of privacy._

"You're just getting Christine's number."

_Yeah, but I don't think that justifies it._

"Didn't you invade privacy when you checked his phone earlier?"

_That's different. I didn't unlock his phone._

"Well, it's good that you have that mindset. Regardless, I don't think Jeremy will mind if you just want a number from his phone."

_Even still..._ Michael watched his hands independently type in Christine's number into his own phone, then shut off and return Jeremy's phone.

_C'mon, man._

"There. It's over now. Let's text Christine." The Squip hadn't moved from his position. 

Michael shook his hands to assure he had control again. _That wasn't cool._

"I apologize, Michael." The Squip said.

Michael sighed, opening up a conversation with Christine. _Fine. What do I start with?_

"Hey. Jeremy told me you were worried about me." The computer described a message.

_But he didn't._

"No, but I'm sure he will later today. I doubt Christine will ask _when_ he told you."

 _Fine._ Michael texted the message to Christine. Several moments later, a reply came in. 

"Micheal!! Yeah I was really worried! Are you okay??"

Michael chose to disregard her misspelling his name and asked his Squip how to reply. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. I didn't want to worry you." His Squip replied, and Michael texted. 

"Are you sure? You seemed really freaked out."

_Man, I'm just talking to female Jeremy. What now?_

"Oh, I'm good. Sorry for making you worry, and sorry for watching you and Jeremy." Computer spoke and teenager typed. 

"Haha idc. I bet you're his wingman or something :P" Christine took a light-hearted approach. 

"Yeah, I guess so. I think I upgraded to third wheel though. I mean, you two are a thing now, right?"

_Won't that make her feel bad?_

"Not at all."

"I don't think we're like, a _thing,_ you know? I think it's just for lunch. Idk." Christine replied.

_Oh, good._

"Oh, okay. If you want to know anything about Jeremy, just hit me up. He can be a little weird if you don't get him."

"Lol okay. I gtg, see you later!"

"Yeah, bye."

Michael sighed.

"Good." The Squip shifted his position on the bed. "It's good that they're not official yet. Since you don't want to tamper with anything, we'll take a typical approach and ask a peer for help."

_What? I can't tell anyone about this._

"Yes, you can. Text Rich."

_Rich._ Michael found the contact in his phone. _What do I say to him?_

"Tell him your situation."

_I can't do that._

"Yes, you can. He'll understand."

"Hey, can we talk?" Michael texted.

_He probably won't respond for a while._

"Most likely. We'll just wait until he replies."

Michael set his phone down and shuffled back under the covers. He sighed, staring up at the ceiling.

Time passed. Michael was sure how much, since he never moved from his position. Jeremy eventually stirred, blinking awake. Michael turned to him.

"When did you wake up?" Jeremy rolled onto his back.

"7." Michael sat up.

"Jesus." Jeremy gave a breathy laugh. "I'm starting to think that you don't sleep at all."

"It's called being an early bird, Jeremy."

"Yeah, well, you stay up late too. You're like a night owl and an early bird at the same time."

"Maybe." Michael laughed. "What's the name of the bird that sleeps during class, though?"

Jeremy smiled, sitting up and leaning against the headboard. "So, what should we do today? My dad said he'd be on a business trip, so we've got the weekend to ourselves."

"What about your date with Christine? Did you plan that yet?"

"Oh, no, I just asked if she wanted to go to lunch. We didn't set a time."

"Man, you're the worst at romance. You gotta take charge and be the one to set the plan."

"Don't continue to encourage him." The Squip stood up.

_But I'm his friend._

"And you'll never be his boyfriend if you keep that up." The Squip disappeared.

"Yeah, I know. I'll text her sometime." Jeremy sighed.

"Well, why don't we-"

_**No. Do not suggest hanging out with friends. You need time together, just the two of you.**_

"We, uh, we can head to the entertainment district, if you want." Michael restarted his sentence.

Jeremy looked up. "That was Squip-prompted, wasn't it?"

"What?"

"The way you stuttered and tried to redo your sentence. That's kinda how I would talk when I first got mine."

"I..." Michael stopped. "Yeah."

**_Well then._**

"Sorry." Michael sighed.

"It's fine." Jeremy was clearly lying. "Yeah, let's head to the entertainment district."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I heard there was a new installment at the arcade center."

Jeremy packed up, again borrowing an outfit from Michael. They left in Michael's car, playing some game soundtrack.

The vibration and tune from Michael's pocket snapped him out of his focus on the road. Keeping one hand on the wheel, he fumbled around in his pocket and pulled out his phone, still buzzing from the incoming call. It was Rich.

"Hey." Michael picked up.

"Hey, man. You wanted to talk to me about something, right?"

Michael looked over at Jeremy. "Uh, yeah, but I think it'll have to wait. I'm sorry, I'll call when I'm free. Or I might just text you."

"Okay. Don't worry about it."

"Call you soon." Michael's eyes returned to the road.

"Yeah. Later."

Michael set his phone in the cup holder. In his peripherals, Jeremy was looking at him quizzically, then looked away as if he was dismissing it.

They arrived at the entertainment district, purchasing Dippin' Dots at a vendor before sitting on one of the outdoor benches in the courtyard. Various buildings surrounded the courtyard such as a theater, a bowling alley, an arcade center, and a small shopping area. The boys planned where they would head as they ate.

"Nothing good is showing right now. Just some rom-coms and cheap horror movies." Jeremy sighed.

"We could try the bowling alley." Michael shot a thumb in the direction of the alley.

"You and I both know we're equally horrendous at bowling."

"That's the fun part! We chuck the bowling ball and knock out someone behind us, then flee the scene before the cops show up!" Michael joked.

"Yeah, right. I'd turn you in just to save myself."

"As long as you pay my bail, I don't mind."

"You--" Jeremy was interrupted by his phone. "Sorry, hold on."

"No worries." Michael stirred his dessert.

Jeremy took out his phone and began texting. He sent the message and shut his phone off, returning his attention to Michael. 

"Well, crappy or not, why don't we watch a movie?"

"That's fine with me. Which one?"

"I don't care. Surprise me." Jeremy drawled.

"Alright, wait here. I'll get tickets."

_**What a gentleman.**_

**** _Shush._

Michael approached the ticket booth, scanning the titles and prices above the cashier. He decided on one of the horror movies and approached the booth.

"Two tickets for Insidious Murder, please." Michael wiggled his graphic print wallet out of his back pocket.

"Oh? Do you have a date?" The attendant was a older woman, with no clear respect for boundaries.

_What's it to you?_

**_Just amuse her, Michael._ **

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Michael replied.

"Well, she must be a lovely woman, I'm sure."

"Actually, she's a male." He laughed, thumbing through his wallet.

"Oh! That's wonderful." The woman paused. "I do hope you two are happy together."

"Yeah, me too." Michael fed the wad of cash through the small opening in the glass in exchange for two tickets. He returned to his shared bench with Jeremy, noticing the teenager was on his phone. When Jeremy noticed Michael approaching he thrust his phone into his pocket, like he was hiding something.

_That's odd._

_**Somewhat, yes.** _

"The Insidious Murder!" Michael waved his arms dramatically, displaying the tickets. "The scariest and, dare I say, freakiest experience you shall ever witness!"

Jeremy laughed. "Whatever. If it's cheap technical effects and exaggerated acting, I'll fall asleep from boredom."

Michael gave a ticket to Jeremy. "It starts soon; previews are probably showing right now."

Jeremy stood up, running his fingers through his hair. "The previews are probably more interesting than the movie. Let's go."

The movie was as lame as Jeremy thought it would be. Michael hadn't noticed Jeremy falling asleep until a half-hour in, only realizing when the teenager had slumped over onto Michael's shoulder.

_Oh my God._ Michael felt the heat rising in his cheeks.

**_Relax. You two have kissed, haven't you?_ **

__ _Yeah, but that wasn't intentional._

_**Neither is this.** _

Michael felt Jeremy's hair tickle the side of his neck. _Jesus Christ._ He noticed Jeremy's arm laying on the arm rest and slowly moved his own until his hand was resting on top of Jeremy's. _Jesus Christ._ He was trembling much more than he had expected.

_**I'm honestly impressed with the size of your devotion to him.**_

 _Yeah._ Michael wasn't sure of what to say.

Several minutes of the movies passed, though Michael was more focused on the boy next to him rather than the big screen. _I love you so much, Jeremy._ He leaned his head into Jeremy's. _How can I show you that?_

**_I'm sorry to interrupt your moment, but I would suggest calling Richard right now._ **

_Ah, you're probably right._ Michael looked down at his arm on top of Jeremy's, carefully removing the appendage before lifting his own head. He gently leaned the sleeping Jeremy the other directions and exited the aisle.

Standing in the men's bathroom, he dialed Rich.

"Hey, Rich. I'm open to talk now."

"Great. What's going on?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Okay, so, this is a little awkward, but I have to tell you something."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Um, you know Jeremy?"

**_Of course he knows Jeremy. What sort of question is that? Don't be so nervous._**

"Yeah, I know Jeremy. What about him?"

"Yes, sorry, of course you know him. I just, well, I...I have a crush on him." Michael shut his eyes.

"Really? Jeremy Heere?" Michael couldn't tell if Rich's surprised reaction was happy or mocking. "That's awesome!" He added, reassuring Michael of his tone.

"Ha, you think?" Michael sighed, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah! Oh, wait. He likes Christine though, right?"

"Yeah."

"Damn. That sucks." Rich was quiet for a moment. "Do you think he's...I mean, might he be bi?"

"I don't know."

"Tell you what. I'm not sure how much I can help, but we can try something. I'll have you two over to my house, and we can talk and ask like, deep or joking questions like 'would you ever date Michael?'"

"Okay, that's way too obvious." Michael laughed. 

"Well, you know, something along those lines. Anyways, talk with him about it and arrange to come over. And hey, that's really awesome. Like, I'm so excited to help you. Yeah?"

"Yeah." Michael nodded.

"Awesome. See you at school Monday."

"See you."

Michael hung up. _Well?_ He looked at his mirror reflection across the room.

"That's good. That's what we need." The Squip materialized, leaning against the bathroom sink counter and facing Micheal.

"I guess so." Michael looked at his Squip. It was strange, the simulation of the computer. Michael had never taken time to _really_ look at his Squip.

"What is it, Michael?"

_Nothing. You're just...is your appearance based off anyone?_

"No. For my generation of Squips, our developers wanted to create an original Squip model. It's an effort to make Squips seem more original, at least by default. Why do you ask?"

_I dunno. I just never really noticed your appearance._

"Well, here I am. Your Squip."

_Whooppee. Thanks for gracing us with your presence._ Michael laughed gently.

"Ah, I wouldn't go that far."

Michael leaned his head back, his eyes studying his Squip's facial features. He had black hair that was styled similar to Michael's, only slightly shorter. His features were well defined, with a sharp jawline and curved cheekbones. His eyes were a sort of grey-blue, with a bit of a glossy texture.

_Do you have a name?_

"No. Would you like to give me one?" The Squip crossed his arms, tilting his head.

_No, I don't think so._

"As you wish. I don't mind either way."

_Right._ Michael sighed. _Sorry, I got a little distracted. What were we discussing?_

"Exactly what Rich said. We'll try to get something out of him in a safe environment. Then, we'll see how his date goes with Christine and with from there."

_I don't mean to be rude, but can't you think of something better? You're a supercomputer, and you're resorting to something that most teens would turn to._

"I'm working with what I'm given, Michael. You didn't give permission to tamper with Jeremy's date, so I decided a different approach. On the night of your get together with Rich, I will assist with what to say to Jeremy so we can learn as much as we can."

_Okay._

"You'd better return to Jeremy. He's going to think you left."

Michael exited the bathroom, spotting Jeremy by the entrance to the movie room, texting.

"Jeremy." Michael called, heading to him.

"Hey. I thought you ditched me." Jeremy put his phone into his back pocket.

"Sorry, I had to use the bathroom. Is the movie over?"

"Nah, it's still running. I got bored of even making fun of it." Jeremy sighed. "We can head to the arcade, I guess."

"We've still got to get the leaderboard in Gunblade." Michael nodded. 

They killed time at the arcade center before leaving the entertainment district and heading to Jeremy's house. They spent a few hours together before Michael left and returned home. 

"I can't believe some of these students are even able to dress themselves." The Squip watched two jocks fighting as he and his possessor entered the campus on Monday morning. 

_That's high schoolers for you. We're all idiots here._

"It seems that way. Teenagers don't see the bigger picture. They should realize that some of their actions aren't relevant to the future."

_Nah. We like to live in the moment. Be happy in the moment. We do drugs, drink, have sex, without a care for our future. We're pretty stupid that way._

"At least you're aware of what you do." The Squip sighed. "Let's have a good day at school, okay?"

_Yeah,_ _sure._

Michael stayed focused in his classes, working diligently. He noticed that his Squip never disappeared, instead silently standing by his desk or following him between classes. Usually the Squip would stay out of sight most of the time, but today he never vanished throughout the morning. 

"Michael!" Rich met with Michael in the cafeteria as they both entered the hot lunch line. 

"Hey, Rich." Michael pulled his headphones down and left them hanging around his neck. 

"Have you seen Jake anywhere?" Rich scanned the lunch room. "He wasn't in his third period class."

"No, I haven't. Where do you think he is?"

"I don't know. Maybe he's just home sick, but I could swear I saw his car in the lot this morning. It's a little strange." 

"We have history together for sixth period. I'll see if he shows up there." 

"Michael, you may want to look for him now. Something feels off." The Squip stood behind Michael.

_What feels off?_

"The situation described. His car is here, but he doesn't show up to class? Perhaps he is skipping class, but there is a possibility that something else is happening."

"Rich, is it possible that Jake is just ditching?" Michael turned to Rich. 

"It's unlikely. Jake doesn't ditch often, and if he does he texts me about it. I didn't see him on my way to the cafeteria either, so it doesn't seem like he's around at all." 

_What should I do?_

"I suggest you look for him. Something might be happening." 

"Rich, I'm gonna go look for him." Michael said determinedly.

"Okay." Rich nodded. "I'll wait here. Let me know if anything happens." 

"Yeah, I'll text you." Michael left the line and exited the cafeteria. 

_Where first?_

"Perhaps the lockers?" The Squip walked beside Michael. 

Michael entered the gymnasium, avoiding the basketball players and heading for the locker room. He opened the large door into the men's changing room, his sneakers landing on the tile flooring. The heavy scent of duffel bags and sweat filled the room, along with the increased humidity. The area was mostly empty, besides a voice echoing through the walls. 

_It's Jake._ Michael recognized the voice. He couldn't see past a dividing wall, but assumed Jake was on the other side. 

"Quiet. Listen to what he's saying."

Both beings stayed silent as they listened to the jock speaking.

"Yeah, I'm doing fine." Jake seemed to be having a phone call. "Whatever. I'll talk to you when you get home. _If_ you get home." Several moments of silence. "That's your own damn fault! And now you leave me to deal with it on my own! No! I don't want to hear it! Just because I can take care of myself doesn't mean I don't want a family!" Michael heard a thud, then Jake groaning. 

"Approach him." The Squip said. 

Michael passed the dividing wall, entering the locker area of the changing room. On one end was Jake Dillinger, sitting on the cement bench lining the wall, his face in his hands. On the other end was a duffel bag that presumably belonged to him, with his phone laying in the folds of the bag. 

"Jake?"

The football player looked up. A weak smile came to his face. "Of all people..." He laughed gently, shaking his head. 

"Are you alright?" Michael approached him.

"You the sheriff around here now?" Jake leaned back. "Saving people left and right?"

"What's going on?" Michael persisted. 

"Oh, y'know, just family drama. Stupid parents being stupid."

"Is this where you were all day?" 

"For the most part."

Michael sat beside him. The Squip remained standing in front of the pair. 

"If you don't mind me asking, what's the issue?" Michael asked. 

Jake sighed, contemplating whether or not to tell the gamer. "It's just...so much. My parents haven't been home for weeks and I'm getting so sick of the empty house. Well, the partially burned empty house. I'm still working on repairing that." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I try to stay distracted with athletics and extra-curricular stuff, but...it doesn't help. Everyone at this school thinks I'm the hot, smart, talented star of the football team who lives a life anyone would want. I don't even want my own life!" Jake's hands moved with his words. "I struggle with two part-time jobs in order to pay for gasoline to get to the gym, to give people rides, and just to get home, because, y'know, it's not _cool_ to take the bus. It's not cool to get a ride from your parents either, but I don't even have that luxury." Jake stopped for a moment.

"Don't reply yet. Let him finish explaining his issues." The Squip said.

"I live off cheap junk food because I can't afford anything else. Yeah, my family was rich, until they left their son to take care of himself while they ran from the law. I never know when the cops are gonna show up at my door and my life will flip around. Everyone thinks I don't have any problems, and I have to keep acting like I don't have any problems because I'm supposed to be the best. It's just so screwed up!" Jake exhaled, a sort of indication that his rant was over.

"Why?" Michael asked.

"Why what?"

"Why do you have to be the best?"

"Because...because that what people need to think I am so they don't see my issues."

"Why can't they see your issues?"

"Because I'm the one that's supposed to be there for everyone, not the other way around."

"But you let me see your issues. Why is that?"

"Because I...I trust you." Jake looked up at Michael.

"Do you trust Rich, or any other of your friends? Would you be okay with telling them?"

"You're doing wonderful, Michael." The Squip commented.

"Maybe? I'm not sure." Jake answered, looking down.

"If you don't mind me asking, what sets me apart from them?" Michael asked.

"I don't know how to put it. You're like...an angel."

"An angel?"

"A guardian angel. You're always there for everyone. From what I've heard, you've saved Jeremy. You saved Rich, and everyone in my house at the time. I figure whatever makes you that way makes you a reliable person to talk to."

"I appreciate it."

"Yeah..." Jake sighed. "I'm sorry for all this. I just fell apart."

"There's no need to apologise. I'm glad you told me." Michael let silence linger for a moment. "How about this: we'll tell Rich about what's going on, get his opinion. Maybe...we could go to my house sometime? Just so you don't feel so...alone?"

Michael's last word seemed to awake something in Jake. "That...would be awesome."

"I'll text Rich and ask him to come here. Is that okay?" Michael pulled out his phone for Jake to see.

Jake eyed the phone, hesitating. Finally he gave in. "Yeah, that's okay."

"Great." Michael texted Rich.

Rich entered the locker room and Jake relayed his story. The three talked about it while the Squip watched over them. They decided to go to Jake's house that night, just the three of them.

"Great. So, group therapy, once a week?" Rich stood up, joking.

"Oh, shut up." Jake laughed. "I think we should make a weekly offering to the God Michael."

"C'mon, man. I didn't do anything." Michael shyly refused the compliment as he hoisted his backpack up.

Jake smiled, giving a nonverbal response indicating that he disagreed.

"He really appreciated what you did, Michael." The Squip followed the gamer out of the locker room.

_Like I said, I didn't do anything._

"You allowed him to express his issues, persuaded him to receive outside help and offered him a solution. I believe you did well."

_You just used fancy words to make it sound impressive. I just did what anyone else would._ Michael waved goodbye to the two teens.

"That's not true. Anyone else at this school, student or staff member, would've disregarded him or mocked him, under the impression that he shouldn't have any issues. Only people who really cared--or pretend to care-- would have listened to him. Do you understand?"

_I guess so._ Michael entered the herd of students migrating across the campus as the bell dismissing lunch rang.

"Good. This time, let's keep the house flame-free, ideally."


	11. Chapter 11

Three cars approached Jake's house and pulled into the driveway. Their drivers stepped out, greeting each other as they entered the house.

"Drinks? I've got soda, beer, water, whatever." Jake and his guests entered the house, the Squip following behind.

"Nah, I'm good." Michael looked around the living room, now free of party-goers. He sat on one of the three couches surrounding the large flat screen TV. Rich sat beside him, also declining a drink.

Jake sat across from them. "So, how have you two been?"

Rich leaned back, resting his head on his arm and his arm on the couch. "Pretty alright. Not much has been going on since the play."

"Even though you weren't there for the actual fight." Michael pointed out.

"Yeah, but my stupid stash is what caused it."

"Did you find out what happened?" Michael asked.

"Yeah. Long story short, my supply of Squips was stolen by Jeremy and used up on nearly everyone in the school."

"Jesus. Everyone?"

"I think so. Then you did your thing and they were all completely deactivated." Rich nodded to Michael.

"The only one left is here." Michael tapped his temple. "Well, here, really." He shot a thumb to the Squip standing behind the couch.

"Hello!" Rich waved at the hologram he couldn't see, laughing. "Who does it look like?"

"Nobody in particular. He told me that his generation wasn't based off any celebrity or anything." Michael paraphrased his Squip's explanation.

"Fancy."

"Those things are whack." Jake sighed.

Rich chuckled. "Seriously, dude? Who says 'whack' anymore?"

"I say whack." Michael jokingly defended Jake.

"You're whack." Rich pointed an accusing finger at Michael.

"Though the topic of conversation has been changed, I would like to point out that neither Jake nor Rich approve of me. It was unspoken, but quite clear." The Squip said, placing a hand on the couch next to Michael.

_Figures. That's alright, though. I don't really care._

"I'm just making sure you are aware." The Squip returned to his previous position.

"So, Michael, important question. What games do you play?" Jake leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Video games?"

"Yeah. I know you play, like, Pac-Man and stuff, but is there anything else?"

"Yes, I play things besides Pac-Man, for heaven's sake. I just got the DLC for Survivorship Multiplayer."

"Awesome! Oh my God, I've been meaning to buy that for such a long time. Can we log into your account and play it?" Jake stood up.

"Yeah, of course."  
  
Jake set up the game on his TV, handing a controller to both Michael and Rich. Michael thumbed the small joystick on his controller as he watched Jake hook up the console to the flat screen.

"Hey, Michael." Rich leaned closer to Michael, distracting him.

"Yeah?" Michael looked at him.

"Can you turn it off, just for now?" Rich asked quietly.

"The Squip?"

"Yeah. For a little bit, so it's just us."

"Sure, of course." Michael nodded.

_Well_ , _you_ _heard him. Leave us alone._

No response.

Michael turned back to face his Squip. He seemed to be staring into space. _Squip?_

The Squip snapped back to reality. "Right. I apologise. As you wish." He disappeared for the first time that day.

"Alright. Squip-free." Michael said aloud.

"Great. Thank you. I hope...you understand." Rich crossed his legs on the couch.

"I get it, don't worry." Michael nodded.

Rich smiled gently, nodding back.

The trio gamed for several hours before migrating to Jake's room with sodas, then to the roof with beers a few hours later. They sat on the sloped roof below the starry sky, feeling a gentle breeze blow past them.

"It's nice out here." Michael's hair swayed with the wind.

"Yeah." Jake held the bottle hovering next to his lips. "When there's no teens wrecking houses and lawns." He drank.

Rich stayed silent, reading the lable of his bottle.

"Rich, how are you so comfortable with losing your popularity?" Jake turned to him. "No offense."

"None taken. I just don't care. My Squip wanted me to be popular, and I just figured that it's not really necessary. I'd rather be myself than be a symbol of popularity."

"Senior quote right there." Michael nodded. "But, Jake, I figure that's what you struggle with, right? Like, your popularity and stuff?"

"Yeah, sorta."

"Do you want to be popular?" Rich asked.

"I..." Jake hesitated. "I don't know."

"How about this: do you want to do football?" It was Michael's turn to be the counselor.

"Yeah. I enjoy football."

"What about track?"

"Probably not..."

"Weight lifting?"

"I'll keep doing that."

"Do you want to try archery again?"

"I don't think so."

"Swim?"

"Yeah."

"And what about theater?"

"...No. Not anymore."

Michael shifted his weight. "Well, there you go. Don't feel compelled to do any of the sports you're not interested in. It's going to be stressful if you try to keep all of them up."

"I guess so." Jake pondered over the conversation. "I think you're right. I'm sure some of the teams will be disappointed if I quit, though."

"Well, they can screw off. If the only thing keeping your friendship together is sports, then they're not real friends." Rich nodded thoughtfully.

"Damn, Rich, are you planning on being a poet in the future?" Michael chuckled.

"Okay. I'll quit tomorrow, I think." Jake leaned back, laying on the sloped roof.

They stayed on the roof for several more minutes in near silence until Rich said he had to get home. Jake's guests left the house and returned home, promising they would visit frequently in the future.

Michael flopped onto his bed, dropping his backpack by the closet. "Okay. You can come back."

"Excellent." The Squip sat on the bed next to Michael.

"What's your deal?" Michael rolled over onto his back, looking up at the Squip.

"I'm sorry?"

"You've been acting strange lately. What's up with that?"

"I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"Like when I asked you to leave today, you didn't answer immediately. Not that I expect you to be at my beck and call, but I thought it was a little strange."

"I apologise for my behavior. I was running a scan through my processor at the time."

"Really?" Michael was skeptical.

"Yes."

"And another thing: you aren't disappearing like you usually do. You used to take a physical form when you were needed, but now you just follow me everywhere."

"Does that bother you?"

"No, not really. I just think it's strange."

"I'm sorry. I find that maintaining a physical form gives me more freedom to analyze situations. I feel more like a separate, capable being rather than a disembodied calculator."

_You can't_ _'feel'_ _. The opinion of a computer shouldn't matter._ Michael thought, knowing that he couldn't hide his response from the telepathic computer.

"I know. I assure you that I am not gaining a heart. My actions are only out of interest for you."

_Yeah. Okay._  
  


Jake reported to Michael the next morning, saying he had quit the hobbies he wasn't interested in. Like fire, the rumors of Jake spread throughout the campus that day and the next.

"Dude, Jake quit track. Did you hear about it?"

"Seriously? He was close to hitting the record for discus. That sucks."

"The coach is _pissed_ about it. Jake was one of the best players."

"Yeah. He left archery too. What's next? The football team?"

"I won't quit the football team." Jake leaned into the group of girls gossiping about him. It was lunch on Wednesday. "That's too important of a priority for me."

Michael approached the circle, tugging at his hoodie string. "Jake, hey."

Jake turned to him and nodded.

"Jake, why'd you quit? You were doing really well." One of the anonymous girls asked.

"It just wasn't my thing." Jake shrugged. "I was a little stressed out with all my activities. You get me?"

"I guess so." One of the girls replied in an unconvincing tone. Jake didn't care, waving goodbye to the group before following Michael.

"You're doing pretty good." Michael said. "I'm glad you took our advice."

"Yeah," Jake sighed. " It's a huge weight off my shoulders."

"Excellent work, Michael. You improved the lives of your peers without my help." The Squip congratulated his owner.

_Sure, yeah._

"Jake Dilinger! What the hell were you thinking?!" A taller, lanky yet built teen approached the pair. "Now I've gotta look for another participant for the relay! We're losing our record because your lazy ass quit the team!"

"Sorry. It wasn't my thing." Jake replied, trying to avoid confrontation. "Well, I'm not really sorry, but I do wish you luck going forward." He shrugged.

The teen slammed a palm into Jake's shoulder, pushing him back a step. Jake remained strong, despite the small crowd forming.

"Now, we get to deal with a pissed coach all summer because he lost his best player. You think that's fair on us?" The offender stepped closer.

"I-"

"Hey, knock it off." Michael stepped in. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Brave." The Squip observed. "Still, it's dangerous. I'll be here if you need anything." The Squip stood behind Michael like an unseen guardian.

"Oh? Who're you to decide? You're weaker than a toothpick!" The teenager jeered. Snickers were heard among the crowd.

_Is that a challenge?_ Michael mentally replied, knowing he would never truly challenge someone, even if he did have an advantage. "Don't get so worked up." He replied, creating a complete barrier between Jake and the teen.

"How much did ya pay for this dinky bodyguard, huh?" The teen directed his attention to Jake. "A penny an hour? It's about what he's worth." He roughly shoved Michael with one arm, hoping to knock him to the ground. Michael immediately clung to the attacking arm, using it as a means to keep himself from toppling. He quickly regained balance.

_Thanks._ Michael gave his appreciation.

"Certainly." The Squip had his hands on Michael's shoulders as a sort of indicator that he had performed the movement. "Would you like me to retaliate?"

_No. Not yet, at least._

"Alright." The Squip removed his hands. Michael dropped his own.

"You tryna start something?" The audience backed the teen's threat, excited for a potential fight.

"This isn't necessary, Brock. Back off." Jake stood beside Michael. "Even if we wanted to fight, it'd be two on one."

"You mean one and a fourth on one?" Brock looked Michael over, clearly directing the insult to him.

"Three on one. I'm here, and I could make up for Michael's lack of strength and more." The Squip pointed out to nobody.

_I really don't want to fight._

"I understand that. We'll attract attention of a supervisor. You see the teacher by the cafeteria doors?" The Squip pointed at the subject.

_Yeah._ The teacher hadn't noticed the growing scuffle.

"Say something defensive, but loud, I order to get her attention without posing yourself as an offender."

_Right._

"Brock, listen, can you just leave us alone?!" Michael raised his voice.

"Good enough." The Squip gave feedback.

It worked. The teacher immediately noticed and came over to break the boys up. "I won't get you three in trouble as long as you knock it off." The teacher had stated. Brock acknowledged by giving an annoyed "tsk" and storming off, while Jake and Michael nodded politely and left while the teacher scolded the audience for their lack of assistance in ending the fight.  
  
"Well then." Jake sighed.

"It'll be alright." Michael nodded. "I just want to make sure you don't regret your decision."

"I won't. My peers will want me to, but I won't."

"Good." The Squip walked smoothly beside Michael.

"Good." His owner echoed.

Michael returned to his own house that night, his car going quiet in the garage as he shut off the ignition. Leaning back in his seat, he sighed, turning to look at his computer passenger. 

"What is it?" The Squip asked after several moments of silence. 

"You're pretty cool." Michael shifted. 

"Thank you. What's the reason behind the unexpected compliment?" 

Michael shrugged. "If I get with Jeremy and all goes well, what will you do?"

"What do you mean?" 

"Like, if you complete your task...what happens? Do you leave?"

"I continue to carry out whatever mission you'd like to accomplish. I'm not a one-time use, Michael. I'll help you as long as you want." 

"So, we just keep going through life together? Until I die?"

"If you'd like to keep me that long, yes."

"That's crazy." Michael breathed, turning his gaze to the old retro posters hanging loosely on the garage wall.

"It's my function." The Squip said candidly. 

"Yeah." Michael's eyes were drawn to the patches of dirt dotting the posters.

"If I might ask, once you do get with Jeremy, what will you want to do with me? Did you plan to only keep me for this single task, or are you seeking a long term partnership with me?"

"Ha, you make it sound like we're dating. Truthfully, I'm not sure. I'll figure it out later, but for now I don't see a problem with keeping you. You're really helpful."

"I'm glad I'm succeeding in assisting you." The Squip nodded, his voice enveloping yet kind. "I will do anything in my power to pair you with Jeremy." He gave a solid statement that declared his goal.

Michael shut his eyes. "Yeah. Thank you."

_Within reason, of course._

The dim light illuminating the garage vanished, indicating the room's motion sensor light no longer sensed motion. Michael sat in darkness.

**_Of course._ **


	12. Chapter 12

Michael parked his car in the school lot Wednesday morning, his personal supercomputer sitting beside him.

"So, I have a request." Michael shut off the engine and pulled his keys out of the ignition.

"Yes?" The Squip watched students wander past Michael's car through the rear view mirror.

"Can you only take a physical form when it's just us two?"

"I can. Might I ask why?" The Squip turned to Michael.

"I just...want you to. Please?"

The Squip hesitated, only for a moment. "Certainly."

They sat in silence. Michael replied to a text from a friend.

"Michael, you can't lie to me. I can read your thoughts."

"Goddammit." Michael harshly dropped his phone in his lap. "How the hell am I supposed to hide what I'm thinking from the computer in my own damn brain!"

"You want me to stay out of sight because you fear I'm getting too independent, right? You're disciplining me?"

"Don't put it like that." Michael grumbled.

"Michael, everything I do, I do for your sake. Don't you understand that?"

"I know. You keep saying that. It's just...Rich's Squip messed up. Jeremy's Squip messed up. It's difficult for me to believe you're not messing up. I mean, you seem fine and everything, but maybe that's what Rich and Jeremy thought too. Maybe it was the user's fault and not the Squip's." Michael shook his head. "I know you said they were defective, and that you're a newer model, but I can't help but be worried."

"You're very intelligent, Michael. I'm proud of how mature you are. Nevertheless, I promise I have no ulterior motive. If there's anything I can do to gain your trust, let me know."

"You can start by staying out of sight when I'm with people."

"Yes, as you wish."

Michael sighed. _Let's_ _go._ He left his car and headed towards the campus.

"Christine is looking for you. See her?" The Squip pointed, then dissipated.

Michael noticed Christine searching the crowd, spotting Michael. She approached him and walked alongside him.

"Hey! So, I need some advice." Christine began. "Jeremy planned our date for the 15th."

_Jesus, that's tomorrow_ _._

"So, I'm wondering, like, what to do? I mean, I don't know too much about him, and I know you're like, his best friend, so I want to know, like, how to act, and..." Christine's string of words died off.

_What should I say?_

_**We want to deter Christine from a relationship with Jeremy, while still pretending we want her to succeed. We'll take a passive agressive approach, leaning more to the passive side. First off, why is she dating Jeremy, if she doesn't know much about him? Does she know his personality at all?** _

_That's a good point._

"Well, you have to understand what sort of guy he is. He's awkward, but he gets comfortable and even confident with time." Michael held the door open for Christine before following her inside the school building.

"Right. I know that." Christine nodded thoughtfully.

"And about how to act? Be yourself. Jeremy--"

 _ **If Jeremy can't accept you for who you are, then you don't deserve him.**_ The Squip stopped Michael and suggested something else to say. Michael instinctually repeated his Squip's words.

**_Don't say that Jeremy loves her the way she is. That'll make Christine more interested in Jeremy._** The Squip critiqued Michael's would-be response.

They stopped at Michael's locker. "I guess you're right." Christine replied. "I-"

"Michael!" Rich appeared from the crowd and slung an arm around Michael's shoulders. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I interrupt?"

"No, it's okay..." Christine said.

_**Christine and Richard don't have much of a relationship. Conversation with both of them might be slightly awkward.**_

"You're good, man. I was just talking with Christine about Jeremy."

**_Why did you tell him that?_**

"Oh, yeah. You two doing something yet?" Rich nodded to Christine. "I'm just worried about my pal Jeremy."

"We have a date soon."

"Cool. You getting advice from this guy?" Rich patted Michael's chest. "He knows everything about Jeremy. If I didn't know better, I'd think they were dating!"

"Rich!" _What are you trying to do, man?_

_**He's implanting the idea of Jeremy and you in a relationship. Even if it's brief, Christine will consider the possibility.** _

_Geez, Rich._

"Right." Christine gave a faint smile. "Well, I've got to go. My first period teacher wanted to talk to me before class. I'll see you around." Christine waved, leaving the conversation.

"Jesus, man." Michael entered his locker combination.

"What? Was that too much? I could've just said 'Michael's gay.'"

"Nah, it's fine. I don't care." He swung the locker door open.

"What has your Squip come up with?" Rich lowered his voice."Like, for Christine."

"Uh, just like, subtly discouraging her from a relationship with Jeremy..." _...Right?_

_**It's a harsh way to put it, but I suppose so.** _

"Oh, right. Well, good luck, I guess. I'm sure it's difficult to get with someone who's already dating."

"Yeah. It is."

"But, hey, this Friday, right? We're gonna find stuff out. It'll be great." Rich grinned.

"Okay, James Bond."

"I'll see you at lunch. Later!"

"Later."

After school, Michael shoved through the student mass and arrived at his car. He got in, sighing. The Squip wasted no time appearing in the passenger seat.

"Check your phone." He commanded.

Michael pulled out his phone, just now remembering the buzz he had felt in his last period class.

"Hey can we go get drinks? I'm bored haha. And I have news!" Michael read the text from Jeremy.

"Sure. I'm in the parking lot." Michael replied. A few moments passed.

"Michael!" Jeremy opened the car door, sat in the passenger seat and shut the door in one swift motion. "Christine and I have a date!"

"I heard." Michael started the car. "That's wonderful."

**_Ask questions that will make him reconsider his situation. Any doubts he might have about his relationship, we have to exploit._**

"Yeah. It's happening tomorrow. I'm so worried."

"That's understandable. Being with someone you don't usually talk to would be difficult." The engine roared to life and Michael pulled out of the parking space.

**_Very good, Michael!_**

**** _I feel terrible._

**_Don't. Keep going._ **

"Yeah." Jeremy nodded. "But I think it'll work out. She's super nice."

"Right. What could go wrong?" Michael laughed, trying to disguise the actual question as a joke.

"Yeah, true." Jeremy sighed. "Oh! That reminds me. I was thinking about Christine and stuff, and I just thought: Michael, do you like anyone?"

"Um..."

"Like, it occurred to me that I never asked you. Is there anyone that you're into?"

Michael joined the train of cars exiting the school. "Well..."

_Uh..._

_**Yes, you like someone. He doesn't have to know who.** _

"...Yeah, I like someone."

"Michael!" Jeremy exclaimed. "Who?"

"Secret." Michael stated.

"Oh, c'mon man. I won't tell anyone! You can trust me."

"It's not that I don't trust you. I just don't want you to know. Yet, anyways."

"Michael, I can help you get with them. Seriously! If you're considering a love life, I wanna help!" Jeremy leaned forward in his seat.

_Yeah, right. I have a Squip for that._

"Dude, you might not even know the person I like."

"Do I know them? Is it someone we both know?"

"Not saying." Michael quickly rotated the wheel to exit onto the highway.

"God, you're like a middle schooler."

"Whatever."

Jeremy leaned back in his seat. He sighed. "I don't know who you hang out with. There's Rich and Jake, but I don't know what girls you talk to."

"Doesn't have to be a girl." Michael's eyed focused on the road.

**_Risky._**

Jeremy paused. "Wait, seriously?"

"Seriously."

"You...are into guys?"

"I think so."

"I..." Jeremy stuttered, searching for something to say. "Wow."

"Does...that bother you?" Michael lowered his voice.

"What? Oh, no! Of course not! I just didn't know." Jeremy defended. "I'm sorry if you felt uncomfortable telling me."

"No, it's fine."

Jeremy reconsidered. "So, is it Rich? Or Jake?"

"I'm not answering."

"Fine. You just made the mystery double challenging." Jeremy leaned back.

"Sure. Have fun."

They stopped at the unsanitary convenience store near Jeremy's neighborhood.

**_Well, you put some idea in Jeremy's head. He's considering a variety of situations now._**

 _Is that bad?_ Michael entered the store with Jeremy.

**_No, not at all. He might be more cautious or even distant, but he's able to see you from a new perspective. Excellent work though. You didn't need my assistance._ **

**** _Yeah, but you will stop me from saying something too stupid._

**_Absolutely._ **

The duo picked up slushies and returned to the car, listening to cassettes as they slowly drove to Jeremy's house. They talked for a few minutes before Michael left, returning home.

_Thursday morning._ Michael left his third period class the following day. He joined one of his groups of friends, discussing the new album released by the popular band the students followed. He took no interest in their music, but his Squip told him that remaining mildly trendy will let him keep his status.

"Right. Did you hear what happened to the guitarist?" A girl following Michael's group asked.

_What happened?_ In an effort to prove his knowledge, Michael consulted his Squip.

"Yeah, I heard! He...uh..."

_Dude, hello?! What happened?_

**_The guitarist was terribly sick and the band had a different musician perform for the recording of album._ **

Michael repeated his Squip's words, relieved. The group nodded and continued gossiping.

_What's going on?_

_**I apologise. I was preoccupied.** _

__ _With what?_

_**...System procedures. It's all handled now.** _

__ _Yeah? What, same thing that happened last time?_

_**I apologise, Michael. Can we speak somewhere else? In private?** _

__ _Yeah, fine._

Michael made up an excuse and left the group, heading to somewhere quieter on campus. He chose an outdoor area near the outskirts of the campus, secluded from the rest of the population.

"What is it?" Michael was confident he was outside anyone's earshot.

The Squip materialized, remaining silent. He stood a few feet away from Michael, his eyes wandering around the surrounds. They stopped on Michael, giving a look that Michael couldn't decipher. He sighed.

"Michael, you've owned me now for approximately a month and a half. I've continued to learn more and more about you, perhaps more than you know about yourself."

"And...?"

The Squip hesitated, searching for words that were not there. "I'm dedicated to you. Forgive me if this sounds too human, but I don't want to help you just because it's my program. I am genuinely invested in your future."

"Why are you telling me this?" Michael shifted his weight onto one leg.

"I want you to be aware of my commitment. I will never perform any action that is beyond the limits of my program, but I will help you as much as I can."

"Okay...Is that all?"

The Squip opened his mouth slightly, sighing when he decided he had nothing to say. "God, Michael...if only..." He shook his head.

"You-"

The lunch bell rang, cutting Michael off. "We should get going."

"No, wait a moment." The Squip looked away.

Michael herd the quiet roar of students chatting as they left the cafeteria. "Why?"

The Squip took a few steps towards Michael, returning his gaze. He sighed again, a saddened look spread across his face.

"Dude, what is it?" Michael stepped forward.

"Nothing. I'm sorry, let's return to class." The Squip disappeared, his head dropping as he vanished.

While concerned, Michael didn't want to risk being late to class.

_We're talking during class._ Michael began the path to his next classroom. _Squip?_

No response.

Michael entered his class just as the tardy bell rang. _Dude, hello?_

Nothing.

_When you decide to get your act together, we're going to talk._


	13. Chapter 13

_**Michael.** _

"About _damn_ time!" Michael shot up in bed. It was Thursday evening. "Get out here! We need to talk."

"I'm sorry, Michael." The Squip stood at the edge of Michael's bed.

"You're sorry?! _Sorry?!_ I go the rest of the day without you because you decide to leave without permission! Without a warning!" Michael stepped off the bed, approaching his Squip.

"I know. I want you to understand that I needed some time." The Squip spoke submissively and quietly.

"No. I want you to understand who's in control here. I purchased you, and I make the decisions." Michael growled, looking up at the tall computer.

"Of course."

"So, I want an answer. A real answer. Where did you go?"

The Squip took a few moments to reply. "I...was unsure if my presence would be ideal for the remainder of the day. It-"

"No, you left because you didn't want to answer my question. You hid from me. So, I want to know now: What were you talking about at school? Why were you acting so strange?"

The Squip sighed. "Michael, I can't tell you why. I apologize for losing control of myself, but I have reasons which I can't disclose."

"You have secrets. You're keeping secrets from me." Michael restated.

"Yes, I do."

"And yet, you claim you aren't defective." Michael stepped forward, inches away from his victim.

"I'm not. I swear to you I am not broken." The Squip grew defensive. "I know it's hard for you to believe, but you have to trust me."

"I'll trust you if you tell me what you're hiding."

"I can't, Michael. It's for your own good." The Squip broke his stare with Michael, his eyes wandering the room. "Here, let's compromise: if you promise to trust me, I will tell you what I've been keeping from you tomorrow." 

"Tomorrow? Why can't you tell me now?"

"You don't and won't understand why. Can we agree on this?" The Squip asked for approval.

"Fine. Tomorrow." Michael admitted defeat. "I'll trust you."

"Thank you." The Squip smiled gently.

"Yeah, whatever." Michael retreated, dropping back onto his bed.

"In the meantime, let's text Jeremy. Ask about his date." The Squip returned to his mentor state.

Michael took his phone and texted Jeremy. "Hey, how was it?"

"It was pretty good. She just got picked up and I'm on my way home."

"Cool. What happened? What did you two talk about?"

"Not much tbh. It was kinda awkward and quiet. We talked about theater for a bit but otherwise it was weird."

"ohhh I see."

"Perfect." The Squip commented.

"So when will you meet up again?" Michael continued texting.

"Idk yet."

"Okie dokie. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yep. See ya."

Michael shut his phone off. _Well?_

"Their first date was shaky, which is good for us. While most new couples are a little awkward, we still have to take advantage of their lack of comfort." The Squip said.

_Right. What's the next course of action?_

"Tomorrow, at Rich's house. We'll hopefully learn more there."

_Okay. I'm going to bed for now._

"Alright, Michael."

Michael shimmied under the covers and hugged his pillow. _Oh, Squip?_

"Yes?"

_You know I appreciate you, right? Despite our argument._

"I'm glad you feel that way."

_Yeah. You honestly make me feel a lot safer._

"That's my goal." The Squip sat on Michael's bed. "Get to sleep."

_Okay._   
  


Michael met up with Jeremy on the outskirts of the campus before school starting, asking about yesterday.

"I mean, it wasn't terrible. We just didn't have many topics to talk about." Jeremy lamented the experience to his best friend.

"That's how it usually goes. There's nothing wrong with it. If it persists, however, she might not be the perfect match for you."

_**You're doing great.** _

_Ugh._

"I understand that." Jeremy avoided the thought that his relationship might fail. "It'll just take some time." 

"Jeremy! Michael!" Jake and Rich approached, doubling the size of the group.

"Good morning, guys." Michael smiled. 

"I'm so sorry I can't come tonight." Jake walked alongside Jeremy. "Rich invited me, but I'm too busy with work." 

"No worries, man. Maybe some other time." Jeremy nodded. 

"Jeremy, you wanna ride in my car, or Michael's?" Rich spoke to the only one in the group without a license.

"Uh, I'll go with Michael."

"Ha, of course you will." Rich smiled.

_Shut up, Rich._

"I mean, no offense." Jeremy shifted his backpack.

"Nah, none taken. You two are just so close, is all."

_Shut UP, Rich._

_**He's such a wingman.** _

"Okay." Jeremy relaxed.

They dispersed to their first period at the bell. Michael daydreamed, which his Squip protested against.

_I really don't want to do math right now._

_**But you really should.** _

__ _But I really don't need to._

_**Pay attention, Michael.** _

He flew through the day, bored and inattentive. He ended the school day waiting in his PT Cruiser, his Squip wasting no time in materializing and sitting in the passenger seat.

"Jeremy will be here soon. You won't have much time to sit there." Michael fooled around on his phone.

"Every little counts." The Squip stared ahead.

"What, every little moment you get to be active?"

"Yes."

Michael sighed. "You wanna tell me that secret now?"

"This afternoon. I promise."

"I'm going to be busy with Rich and Jeremy this afternoon."

"You'll-"

"Michael!" Jeremy opened the door and flung himself into the seat, forcing the Squip to disappear.

"Hey, man."

"Hey, hey!" He buckled his seatbelt.

"You seem awfully cheery." Michael started the car and shifted into reverse.

"Maybe. It's the weekend, I'm going to hang out with two of my favorite people, life is good. Y'know?"

"Yeah, I get you." Michael couldn't help feeling happy in his crush's cheerful presence. 

"Let's go!" Jeremy shouted partly to Michael and partly to the slew of traffic out of the high school.  
  


The best friends arrived at Rich's house, the Cruiser parked next to the older 74 Chevrolet. 

"Yeah, that car definitely belong to Rich." Jeremy observed the rusting truck as he stepped out of the car. 

"It kinda matches his aesthetic." Michael shoved his keys in his hoodie pocket. 

_**The ladies probably thought it was cute. That sort of vehicle can attract a certain crowd.**_

"Yeah." Jeremy squeezed through the two cars and headed to Rich's front door. Michael followed, knocking at the front door. 

"Guys! Hey!" Rich flung the door open. "Come on in!"

Rich's house was quite smaller than Jake's, and it was evident that few people lived there. A faint stench of alcohol was present throughout. 

The duo became a trio. "Sit down." Rich gestured to the couch. "I'll get you something to drink. And pizza. I'll order pizza." 

Michael and Jeremy obeyed, plopping on either side of the couch. Rich returned with sodas and sat between the two. He slumped low on the sofa.

"What do you guys want?" Rich wriggled his phone out and dialed the nearest pizza restaurant.

"I don't care." Michael answered.

"Uh, neither do I. Pepperoni or something." Jeremy also answered. 

"Man, you guys are tough." Rich ordered, hung up and engaged in conversation with his friends. 

"How was the date?" Rich inquired. 

"It was alright. We didn't have much to talk about, but it was pretty good." Jeremy gave the same spiel he gave to Michael. 

"Oh, I get you. You just gotta be smooth, y'know?"

"Ha, right. I am anything but smooth."

_That's what a Squip is for. To be chill._

**_Right._ **

"But, like, you think you're going to keep going?" 

"Yeah, I'm going to try. I'll text her later and ask to meet up again. It would be a lot easier if I had my own license. I could drive her around and be all cool." Jeremy momentarily daydreamed. 

_I can drive you around._

"Have you gotten your permit yet?" Rich asked. 

"No, I was gonna get it this month, though. I was just really busy." 

"Well, until then, Michael and I can take you places." Rich grinned. "Especially Michael." He chuckled softly.

_Jesus Christ, Rich._

"What do you mean, Rich?" Jeremy shifted. 

"Oh, nothing much. Just, y'know, you two are super close. I'm sure you get more rides from him than from me. I mean, who did you come with to get here?" 

"Well, yeah. I mean, he's my best friend. I always get a ride from my best friend." Jeremy ended his sentence with a small laugh.

_You could also get a ride from your boyfriend._

"Yeah, you two are great." 

Jeremy remained silent, thinking. 

_He's on to something._

**_Michael, I don't want this._ **

**** _What? Want what?_

"Michael, have you tried the new map they added to Survivorship?" Jeremy switched topics. 

"Ah, I haven't gotten to it yet. You have the game, right?" Michael turned to Rich. _Squip? Hey!_

"Yeah, of course. Let me set it up for us. I just got a third controller last week." Rich threw himself off the couch and headed to the console beneath the television. 

"Alright, I'm going to the bathroom while you're working on that. Where's it at?" Jeremy stood up.

"Just down the hall." Rich inserted a disc into the console. 

"Awesome." Jeremy left the room. 

_**I thought I was fine with this, but...I'm having second thoughts.**_

**** _Dude, what are you talking about? You don't want me to get with Jeremy? Is that it?_

**_Michael..._ **

**** _You-_

The doorbell rang. 

"Michael, can you get that? I bet it's the pizza." 

Michael got up, his thoughts interrupted. He received the pizza, thanking the deliveryman before returning to the couch and setting the meal on the coffee table. 

"Awesome. All done." Rich joined Michael on the couch. "How was that little talk, Michael? Did you see how he paused at the end there?" 

"Yeah, I did. You're really getting into this." 

"Yeah I am! I'm trying to get him to think about it. I want to see this happen." 

"Ha, you're having fun." Michael picked up a controller. 

"Jeremy! Come on! How long does it take to piss?" Rich yelled. 

"I'm coming, man." Jeremy shut the bathroom door and returned to the group, sitting on the other side of Michael. He picked up a controller and Rich started the game. 

_Squip. You'd better talk to me._ Michael easily played subconsciously as he spoke to his Squip. 

"Ugh, this stupid player won't back off. Do either of you wanna help me?" Rich struggled to keep his avatar alive. 

"Yeah, I'm on my way." Jeremy changed his course of action. 

_Seriously? Nothing?_

"Michael, you wanna help?" Rich jokingly pleaded.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on my way." Michael's character moved across the map.

The three characters met up, intimating the opposing player to the point of retreat. They carried on together, protecting and providing for each other.

The round ended, leaving Rich to search the servers for another match to enter.

"I'm going to grab another drink while you're searching." Michael stood up. "Are there more?"

"Yeah, there's a few cans in the fridge. Take a look." Rich gestured to the kitchen.

Michael entered the kitchen. He sighed, the atmosphere now quieter due to the lack of explosive video game sound effects. Opening the fridge, he found soda cans mixed between alcohol bottles. Behind the forest of glass bottles, a lone liter of Mountain Dew Red sat.

_Why does he have that?_ The bottle was partially empty. He dismissed it, assuming Rich has bought it out of fear that his Squip might return.

_Speaking of, you have to tell me what's going on._ Michael moved a few bottles aside and picked up three cans of miscellaneous soda, avoiding the Red. _I don't like your mysterious talk and your silence._ He shut the refrigerator door.

_**Oh, God, Michael!**_ A sense of anguish was evident in the Squip's voice.

_Dude, what? What's going on?_

Silence again.

Michael set the cans down. "Get out here." He spoke quietly.

The Squip appeared, immediately putting his hands on Michael's arms. "Michael...I..." He dropped his head, burying it in Michael's shoulder. 

Michael was taken back. His Squip had never gotten this close to him. 

"What's going on? Talk to me." Michael wasn't able to feel the touch of the hologram. 

The Squip didn't move, only slightly shaking his head. 

"C'mon."

Finally, the computer lifted its head. He look at Michael with desperate eyes, obvious distress plastered on his face. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He stepped back, releasing Michael and instantly disappearing. 

Michael stood alone in the kitchen. He sighed, already knowing that his Squip wouldn't respond to his questions. 

_I hope you're alright._

He picked the cans up and returned to the living room.


	14. Chapter 14

"Dude, you've gotten this far. It'd be a little silly if you turned back now." Michael overheard Rich speaking. _What is he talking about?_

"I know, but--Michael!" Jeremy stopped his sentence. "Hey!"

"Ah, hey." Michael returned to his position on the couch. "Drinks are served."

They ate and drank, the television remaining idle on the lobby page.

"Oh my God, I had a girlfriend my sophomore year that always drank this." Rich held up his can of Coca Cola. "Like, everywhere she went. She'd get in my car holding a bottle of the stuff. Every day."

"Jesus, really?" Jeremy read the label of his Fresca.

"Yeah. She broke up with me going into junior year, but then she really hated me when I told everyone I was bi. I don't know why she was so frustrated about it."

"That sucks." Michael bit into a slice of the gooey pizza.

"Whatever. That's just how people are sometimes." Rich said. "Jeremy, what if you were bi? What would Christine say?"

_Jumping right in, Rich._

"Ah, hell, I dunno." Jeremy pondered. "I have no idea what she thinks about all of that." He was quiet for a moment. "Michael, what would you think?"

Michael was startled. "What? If you were bi?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, I dunno." Michael glanced at Rich for assistance, and Rich responded with a small smile. He was excited to see this play out. "I'd support you, of course."

"Right."

"I mean, you supported me. So...yeah."

Jeremy turned to Rich. "Do you know who Michael likes?"

"Hmm?"

"He told me he likes somebody, but he won't say who. He also likes men, which makes this even more challenging." Jeremy said. "Do you know who he likes?"

Rich smirked. "Yeah, I do."

"What?" Jeremy redirected to Michael. "You tell him, but not me? Your best friend?" He sounded like a soap opera character.

_Yeah, take the hint. I freaking love you._

"Yep." Michael said smugly.

"Ah, you jerk." Jeremy gave up.

"Come on, Jeremy!" Rich laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing." Rich shook his head, smiling. He clearly noticed how oblivious Jeremy was.

Jeremy sighed. It was quiet for a moment before he picked up the conversation again. "Michael, is your Squip activated?"

Rich shifted uncomfortably, his facial expression changing.

"Uh, no. I don't think he's activated." Michael pushed up his glasses.

"You don't think? How do you not _know_ if it's on or not?" A sense of hostility was present in Jeremy's tone.

"He left a while ago. He doesn't respond right now, so I'm sure he's away."

"Strange."

"It's alright. We work with each other."

"Why'd you buy it in the first place?"

"Hmm?"

"Your Squip. Oh! Did you get it to try and get with the person you like?"

_Way to go, Sherlock._

"Yeah." Michael nodded.

"Wow. You took after me, huh?" Jeremy alluded to the reason he purchased his own Squip.

"Sure, I guess so."

"Is it that hard to get with your crush? You're pretty popular, you know."

"Yeah, it's hard. I mean, you can relate. You became popular and Christine still went after Jake."

"I guess. Do you talk with him much? Your crush?"

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"So it is a boy."

"What?"

"You didn't deny me when I said "him". He is definitely male."

"Ha, you got me. That was smooth." Michael accepted defeat. "Yeah, it's a boy."

"Is it your Squip?" Rich sniggered.

"Rich!" Michael exploded. "It is _not_ my Squip, you freaking weirdo!"

"What? A male that you talk to a lot, right? Matches it perfectly."

"Ri-ich!" Michael grumbled. "Don't be weird. He's a computer, for heaven's sake."

"Alright." Rich smiled, clearly just having fun.

"Geez, man." Michael sighed.

"My bet's on Jake." Jeremy nodded. "He changed his life around because you helped him."

_Yeah, I did the same for you. And Rich._

"Michael did the same for you, you know." Rich ran his index around the aluminum brim of the can.

_Thanks._

"Yeah, that's true." Jeremy smiled. "Thanks for that." He looked up at Michael, still smiling.

_Cute._

Silence.

"Do you guys want alcohol?" Rich asked devilishly.

"I'm down." Jeremy shrugged.

_Doesn't that, like, mess you up or something? Squip?_

**_I'll be fine._ **

**** _Oh, I didn't think you would respond._

**_I'll be fine._ **

_Alright. Let me know if anything goes south._ Michael left his Squip alone.

"I'm fine with alcohol." Michael nodded.

"I'll grab them." Rich stood up. The room was eeriely quiet as the shorter man left the room. Jeremy glanced at Michael without making conversation. Michael returned the look, almost hoping to know what Jeremy was thinking. They remained in silence, the void weakly filled with sounds of the two boys adjusting their position. Michael felt uneasy, looking away from Jeremy.

Rich returned. "Here we go!" The bottles clinked against each other as he placed them on the table. Michael reached for one; it was the same brand that he saw in the refrigerator earlier. He grasped the neck of the bottle, noticing how tremendously cold it was.

_It must've come from the freezer._

"Have you had this brand before?" Rich snapped the cap of his bottle, then passed the opener to Jeremy.

"No. It's been a long time since I've drank, actually." Michael wiped the cold film of condensation from the label. He received the opener and popped off the cap. Michael lifted the bottle to his lips.

Silently, the Squip materialized next to him on the couch.

Michael drank. He swallowed.

"Michael." The Squip said.

_What?_ He set the bottle down, glancing at the other two boys. Rich and Jeremy both stared at him motionlessly. Jeremy was wide-eyed, almost afraid.

_Squip, what's going on?_

"I think you'll understand soon enough, Michael."

"Guys, are you alright? What's happening?" Michael asked. They didn't respond.

The first wave of pain shot through Michael's head. He groaned, holding his head. _What the hell? Squip!_

"Just bear with it. It'll be over soon." The Squip said.

"The hell are you talking about?" Michael stood up, disregarding his friends. He was trembling.

"Trust me." The Squip got up, facing Michael.

The second wave stung like an electric current. Michael cowered, grasping his own hair. "Was it the alcohol?" He asked his Squip.

"No, i͏t̨ what w̧as i̴n ̸the alcǫh͟ol̢. I'm sure there was Mountain Dew Re̶d̷ mixed in." The Squip spoke solemnly, despite his appearance slowly growing glitched and malformed.

"What?!" Michael looked up at his Squip, then turned back to his best friend.

_You..._

Jeremy cringed away at Michael's hateful look of betrayal.

"Why would you _do_ this to me?" Michael took a step towards his sudden opponent.

"M̢̡ichae͢͟l͠, it's not his fault." The Squip hurriedly intervened, reaching out a distorted hand. "Believe me, I ͟w͢͠a̡s͘͟ ͢͜a͡͏̨w̴a̵͞rę͘͢ of this outcome."

"You knew? You were aware, and you didn't say anything?" Michael changed his life of fire.

"I couldn't. You would try to s̛͍͓͝t̷̛̗o̶̪͇̗͓͔̗p̸̭̮̞̬͇͕̳ ̟̭t̨͉͕̩̠̳̣̞͚̕̕h̯̼̺͜͟ȩ̻͇͎̝̱͝͡m̛͖̜͍̲͔͖."

"I don't believe-" Michael was interrupted by a third wave, sending him to the floor. He trembled on the ground, filled with pain and rage.

"Michael, I̧ ҉̷want͜ ͢͝t̢o̷ tell you ͠s͘om͝e͜t͟͏̡h̨͠in̵g͠." The Squip knelt beside his owner.

Michael struggled to get up, holding onto the coffee table and couch for support. He remained on the floor, holding the two furniture units for stability.

"I don't have ̴̕͘͟m͏̴u̸c̷̶̕͘͠h̕̕͜ ̵͡t̛͢͢i̧͠m͜e̡̛͘͜ ̶̛l͝͠e̵̢͘͞f͏͢͝t͘͟͠,͞ ̕͟but I must speak t̴̴̛͢͝o͢͜ y͢͟ou̧͟͞.̵̢." The Squip's voice sounded broken, bent, yet emotional.

"What?" Michael attempted to focus through the pain.

"You've made a lot of progress, Michael. I'm really ḩͣ̂̎ͤ̏͟ȁ̋p͋͋ͫp̧̌͋ͦy͐̂ͩ͑͞ to have been by your side t̡h̴̡r̸̢͝͏o̵͘͏̵u̶̵g͢h̵̸͘ ̸̡̛̕i̸͠͏͡t̨͜͜͡ ͟͜͠a̡̛͘͠l̡̨͡l̸̕. I'm proud of you."

Michael huffed, getting to his feet.

"I really didn't want to go." The Squip sighed. "I̴̡̘͍̹̼͈͉̝̦̜͟ ̸̶͖̟̼̺̮̻̟st̷̺̝̻̦̤iḽ̶̻̹̩ͅl͏̧̨̦̟ ̺͔̲̪̠̖̩͠d̮̗̭̹̭͢o̪̗͓̝͠ṋ̴̖'͍͜t̴̸̸̩̻͔͚̮̦͉̞."

"Then why...didn't you do anything?" Michael lowered his voice.

"Because my removal is necessary for y͈̣̝̬̾̂͟oͤ͌u̧̟̭̬ͥ to succeed."

"No. No, it's not." Michael winced at a fourth wave.

"Listen, Michael. All of your peers dislike me. Jeremy **d̢̢̢e̵͘͠s̶p̡̛i̵̴̧͢s̷̡ȩs̴̛͘͢͟ ̕͞͡m̨̢̨͟e̡͜͞**. I am the barrier that prevents you two from getting a̛n͝y c͢l̕o͢ser͠." The Squip's image flickered.

"No! We could've worked around that!" Michael cried. "I need you! You can't leave!"

"I have thought this over. Trust me, t̷͘̕h̢̡̛͢͝i̶̵̵͜s̸ ̴͝͏o̧̨ư̸̡̡tc̵̶o̕͢m͏̢͟͟͡e̶̶̡͠ ̢i̧͡͏s̶̡ t̶̛͘͝h͏̧e̴͏̕͡ ͏̨̕b̷̶̸e̵͢͡s̴͡t̡̢͘͜,̷ ̡ȩ͟͡͠vę͘̕n̸̕ i̶͏͢͠f̶̕͠͏ ̵̡̢I͘͏̶͏̢ ̴̧m̴͝u̴̧͝s̸̸t̛͢͠͝ ̴̡̧͡s͏̨͢a̵̶̕c̢͝͞r̵̨̧͢͠i̵̷͏̸͠f̡̕͢į̸̶c͝͡͠͡e̷̷̴̛ m̶̷̨̛y̵͘͠͡s̸̨͜͢e̴̸̛l̶̛͞f̵̨̕."

"No! Please, Squip. Don't leave!" Michael reached for the untouchable computer.

"I͂ͪ͢͞ ̄̈̇ͥdo̅̑̿̽̏n͒̅ͬ̐͘͘'̨̧̄̍̉̌̿̚tͪͪ ͤ̒ͨ͊̎w͛̀͗ͯa̵̷̎ͮ͗n̡ͬ̄t̾̃̆̃̿ ̾̇͑toͩ.ͨ͆, Michael. I don't want to." The Squip's voice was thin. "Isn't it w͏͡r̡͘o̴͞ņ͡g͏̛͏̨͏ of me to think that?" He smiled weakly. "A computer w̧ishin͏g d̨̕̕esper̕a̧t̕͝el͠͏͠y͟ ̕no̷t͟͝͠ t̸͘ǫ͟͡͠ ̨͟di̡̛͠e̢͞͡..." He put his hands on Michael's shoulders.

"No, it's...it's not wrong. It's okay." Michael stumbled, tearing up.

"Don't cry, Michael. That m͏͏͞a͝k̷̕͘ę̵̸͟͠s͜͠ i̸̕t̵͢͢ ̸͏h͘ą̶̷͢r̴̴d̸̸̡ f͢o̢͜r ͝m̴̕e̡͢ to go."

"Stay here. Please." Michael wished fruitlessly.

"M͜͠͝i̴̛͟c̸̷h͘a̡͝͝͞e̸̷̡͟͝l̴̸,̵ ̵̴̴̨͝t̶a̡l̷k̷̷̸̷ w̴i͟t͟h Jeremy. Get close to him. Tell him how you feel. Keep your friends cl͠ơ̕s͟e̡ ̧͜͟t̸o͝ ̡y̵͞͠ou̶̸͠. If you ever feel nervous about something, _tell them_. They'll be there for you, now that I can't. Do you u̵͎͈̜͔̗̯n̡̮̻͞d͏̸̝̤̬͖̬̺ͅe͓̞̬ṟs̲͈̮̭t̘̞͇͢͡a͉̱̹͟ṇ̛͔͍̱̜d̰̦͈̲͔͙?"

"Yes, yes, I understand." Michael sniffed.

"Excellent. Always keep these people in y̶͝o͜u̢r̷ l͢i̶̴f͝e̡̛͞. They will help you through an͟͡͠yt̨̨h̴͜͝i͡ng̵̵̸ ̸̶͢a͟nd e͝v̧e̡̕ry̨͡t͡͞h͏̡i̷n̨̢͠ģ͠͠." The Squip said.

Boy and computer locked eye contact with each other for several moments, various emotions running through both beings. Finally, the Squip wrapped his owner in a hug that Michael couldn't feel.

"I̴͜͢͡t̨͠'̸̴̢s̴̢̛ ̢͜͞s͏̶͡t̸͞r̛͘̕͠a͏̨n͘g̛̕e͟͝.̤̭͓̟ͅ.͕̖̣̫̥͘.̰"

"What?" Michael whispered the word so quietly he wasn't sure he had even said it.

"Well, that my programmers implemented the a̷̧͋̍b̷̪̏̔i̸l̴̄̈́i̷͂t̶́y̴̿̓ t̸̞͂o̸̧͠ c̶̘̈r̸̼̫̾͋y̸̧̥͝." The Squip stepped back, allowing Michael to see the virtual tears streaking down the computer's cheek.

"G̻͖̫͎̠̮̼̝̬̬͛͂̽̓̅̐͋͐̈̃͗͌̕͢͞ͅͅō̂̄͊̈̑̏͏̸̟̟͕͉̺̣̞̗͚o̷ͫͨ̈̓͂̌̑͂͛̎̀̊̍͂ͨ͐͢͏̡̦͙̠̖̮̙̜̱̬̼͓̘̫̦̮̱̻d̸̷̢̘̳̱̗̙̊ͫ̀͌̈́ͩͯͮ̽͌ͪ̽̿ͫ̚͡bͧ̐́̐ͪ̀̚͏̨̛͚̹̦̱̩̻̘̼̻̣̞̼̲͢y̨͙̻̩̩̤͚̬͛̅̃̂ͭ͑̉̾͘͠͞͞e̡̛͎̞̘̞̗͔͉̲̮̰̥̮͖̳̥̭̤̩͕ͥ̾ͯ̏͛̋ͣ͋̎̂ͧ̽ͪ͜,̷̛̛̭̟̥̙͕̦̪̬̘͚̖̹̬̼̹̙̣̒̃̈̓̌̏ͣ͗͡͠ͅ ̨̧̑̆̔ͩ͋̓̒ͭ͂ͨͧ̇̆͡M̵̶̱̹̰̭̩̤͉̫̟͖̗̜̘̩̱̉ͬͮ̂̍̒͜ͅi̷̛̝̹̠̼̩̜͇̺̓͂ͨͦ͘͢ĉ́ͭ̍͂͏̡̮̬̥̫͚̙̙͞͠h̷̢̜͉̪̜̻̜̗̯͓̃́͐̽̌͜a̷͉͇̹͎̫̣̻͎̅̅ͧ̈ͬ͝ͅe̶̱̯̬͖͕͙͓͙̥̯̝͔ͬ͒ͮ̆͊̎͑ͯ͒̿̓ͬ̿̍͟ͅļ͈͎͕̦͚͔̟̿͒͒̑͞͞͝.̛̮̳̩͉̭̟̯͍͉͇̻̖̫̮̲̹̘ͥ̔͋ͩ̈́ͥͯ̄̇ͬ̈́͘͘͜͠ͅ."  
  


The pain subsided, and the Squip disappeared.

Michael sighed shakily, a sense of emptiness filling him. He turned to his friends.

"Why did you do this to me?"

Jeremy shuddered. "Michael, I just wanted you to-"

"What? You wanted to screw with me? Take away what helped me the most?" Michael seethed. He turned to Rich. "Did you help him in this?"

"I did." Rich said weakly, though with more bravery than Jeremy.

"Really? Both of you?" Michael let out a sardonic laugh. "You both worked against me to take away something I wanted? Something I purchased, and owned, and used, and appreciated? All taken away by you two?" A second wave of tears was forming.

"I'm-"

"No, Jeremy. I'll listen to your explanation or excuse later." Michael's attitude shifted. "Right now, I'm going home." He swiftly exited without another word, slamming the front door.

Michael drove home, locked himself in his room and soaked his pillow with tears.


	15. Chapter 15

Michael woke up alone the next morning. Most teenage boys would be disappointed to wake up without a girl in bed, but Michael's unhappiness came from the absence of his familiar computer.

He sat up, staring blankly out the window.

_Please, come back._

He was answered with silence.

"Michael, we'll be gone for the day. Please hold down the fort while we're out." Michael heard his parent's voice from the living room.

"Yeah, okay." he replied. He heard the sound of the front door shutting.

Sighing, Michael donned his glasses and got out of bed. He changed clothes and checked his alarm clock. It read 8:04.

_What now, Michael? You're on your own._

He shrugged to himself, moving to the living room. His parents' car left the driveway and flashed past the window adjacent to the front door. He gazed out the window, unable to think about anything else besides last night's events.

A familiar car slowed in front of the house, then pulled into the driveway. Startled, Michael moved to the glass to see the unexpected visitor.

Indeed, it was Jeremy's car. Well, Jeremy's father's car. Michael watched as Jeremy tumbled out of the passenger seat, saying something to the driver before hurriedly running to the door.

Michael stepped back, unprepared to talk to Jeremy. The doorbell rang, accompanied with several harsh knocks and a desperate friend calling out Michael's name.

"Michael! Michael, please let me talk to you. I need to talk to you!"

He pushed up his glasses, staring at the door as if it would make Jeremy go away.

"Michael, please! I know you're here!"

Knowing Jeremy wouldn't give up, Michael gave in. He approached the door and slowly opened it.

Jeremy looked disheveled, still wearing the same outfit he had on yesterday. His hair was a mess and his cheeks were quite red. He sighed, relieved that his efforts worked.

"Michael..." he huffed.

Michael didn't respond, at least not initially.

He sighed. _I don't want to hear an explanation._

_On the other hand, an explanation is better than complete silence._

"Come inside." Michael spoke quietly.

"Look, Michael, we gotta talk about last night. A lot of stuff happened, and we both went through a lot, and I have a lot to tell you, and-" Jeremy entered shakily, passing Michael as he gave a blurred explanation.

"Jeremy, please." Michael silenced his friend. "Sit down. Calm down. Let's talk."

"Okay, okay." Jeremy helped himself to one of the four chairs surrounding the small dining table. Michael sat across from him.

"Alright, Jeremy. Let me start with the obvious: Why did you want to get rid of my Squip?"

Jeremy exhaled, his breath noticeably shaky. "Michael, I..." He looked around, recollecting his thoughts. "I didn't like the Squip. You knew that. I was angry with it. I was unhappy that my best friend was being controlled by this computer. After what happened with me, I didn't trust anything those things might do."

_I wasn't controlled..._

_Okay, just listen, Michael._

"I was _scared_ of it. Scared of what it might do to you. And these feelings were strong enough for me to go against your will."

"So you went behind my back and tricked me to get rid of it?"

"Bluntly put, I suppose."

Michael shifted. "I'm almost impressed. You're not usually this confident, Jeremy."

"Well, I wanted to help you. Even if it's not what you wanted, I believed it's what is best for you."

"But I believed it was all fine." Michael countered.

"So did I-" Jeremy stopped. "Well, even if you did, it's not proper for a computer to rule your life. There's a better way to deal with your problems than having a Squip. Talk to people. Talk to your parents. Talk to _me._ You've got a lot of people in your life now. All of us can help you."

Michael sighed, remembering his Squip's similar advice. "Jeremy, that's not easy for me. I can't openly talk about what's going on."

"That's what I thought too. I've been able to talk to my dad about our issues. I told Christine what I want to tell her. Things are working out for me, and I didn't need a Squip to help."

"Jeremy, it's not that easy for me! I can't! I truly can't talk to people about what's going on!"

"Why not?"

"Because they don't help me. I can't help myself. It's really pathetic."

"Don't say that, Michael." Jeremy's harsh tone reminded Michael of his Squip. "You're not pathetic."

Michael didn't respond.

"Look, Michael, I think I understand."

"Understand what?"

"Well, I wasn't sure of bringing it up, but..." Jeremy hesitated. "You like me, don't you?"

Michael jumped. "No! Of course not!"

"Michael, come on! It's obvious! I thought about it last night and it all makes total sense. You're into me!"

"Knock it off! No, I am not!" Michael stood up, the chair shoved to the side.

Jeremy rose with him. "Just tell me! It's okay!"

_Jeremy, I_ _can't_ _!_

"No, Jeremy. I swear I'm not in love with you."

"There's nobody else. You can't lie to me, Michael."

"Just leave me alone!" Michael stepped back.

Jeremy prepared to argue, then redirected. He sighed. "Fine, I'll leave. You need time alone. I'll see you at school on Monday."

"Thank you." Michael didn't move, prompting Jeremy to see himself out.

"Bye, Michael." Jeremy turned the handle, slowly making his exit.

Michael nodded in response.

The door shut as Jeremy crossed to the driveway and reentered his vehicle of transportation.

Michael stood silently, lazily scanning the room for absolutely nothing. He sighed.

_I can't believe this. What am I supposed to do now?_

Michael leaned against his car on Monday morning. He watched students flock by him, eventually joining them in their migration to the campus. He pulled his headphones over his ears, glancing around to assure that nobody would approach him.

_Let's make an effort to heavily avoid Jeremy today._

_Right. Any encounter with him would be dangerous._

Michael pushed through the growing crowd, keeping himself secure with his hands in his hoodie pocket. He heard the muffled sound of the bell through his music, prompted him to change his path.

He felt a sharp push, then watched an arm appear around his shoulder.

"Michael!" He turned to see Jake speaking to him. He pulled his headphones back.

"Hey." Michael spoke monotonously.

"What's up? How was Rich's house?"

_Ha, terrible._

"It was fine."

"Awesome. What'd you guys do?"

_Killed my Squip._

"Not too much. We just played video games and talked."

"Next time, you guys should come to my place. We can rent movies beforehand and stuff."

"Sure thing. I-" Michael stopped, spotting Jeremy's figure in the crowd. "I...gotta go. I'll see you later." He scurried away from Jake without hearing his response.

He entered his first period classroom, collapsing into his seat. He dropped his head onto the desk, uncomfortably resting on the wooden pillow.

_Is this what our life is now? Running away from our best friend and crush for the rest of our high school career?_

_Well, we've shot our chances. I told you, we shouldn't have even bothered. It was better before all this Squip business._

_I know._

Michael fell asleep in class with no mental computer to keep him awake. He woke to the release bell, grumbling. He stumbled out of the classroom, slowly pushed forward by the herd around him.

"Michael."

Without waiting to see who the voice belonged to, Michael did a 180 and power walked down the hallway away from the speaker, beelining through the crowd.

He survived until lunch, not speaking to anybody in his classes. In the open cafeteria, he felt more exposed than in the crowded hallways. Joining the lunch line, he turned up his music and searched around for anyone looking for him.

_Rich_.

Michael saw the short teen approaching and immediately rotated away.

"...chel." Michael couldn't hear his name through the beat of his music. A jostle of his shoulder was the next indicator that Rich had reached him. Michael was turned back around, facing Rich.

"Michael!"

Admitting defeat, Michael removed his headphones.

"Hey."

"Michael, how have you been?"

_What do you think, Rich?_

"I'm the same."

"Still angry with us?"

"...Yep."

"Look, I'm sorry for what-"

"No, you're not sorry." Michael loomed over Rich. "You knew what you were doing and you didn't do anything to stop it. Your apology isn't accepted."

Rich hesitated. "I guess you're right. I don't regret helping Jeremy, but I'm trying to sympathize with you."

The line snaked forward slowly; Michael and Rich followed.

"You can't sympathize, you're the enemy." Michael said coldly.

"The enemy, Michael, was that computer. Don't you see that?"

"That's not your choice. You took something away that belonged to me!"

"Michael, you were _addicted_ to that thing!"

"Addicted? Are you kidding me?!" Michael hadn't realized that he had shoved Rich, sending the man back a few feet.

The lunch line move forward; Michael and Rich didn't follow.

Rich readjusted. "Dude, look at yourself. You're this upset over a dead computer!"

"He helped me! I felt major changes in my life due to him."

"Really?" Rich laughed. "You're still single, are you not?"

Michael shut up.

_How could you?_

Rich's facial expression changed by when he realized what he had said. He gasped.

"Michael, I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean-"

Michael stepped back from the lunch line, glaring at Rich. He fled, turning the other direction and sprinting out of the cafeteria.

Students watched the blur that was flying to the bathrooms, immediately forming stories about what happened.

He shut himself into the first stall; the bathroom was fortunately empty.

_Here we go again. Retreating from our problems._

_Yeah. It's what we do best._

He heard the door creak open.

_Jesus, what now? Can't I just be alone?_ He sat down on the toilet.

"Uh, Michael?"

Jeremy's voice.

"Oh my God, leave me alone!" Michael burst out. He leaned forward and locked the stall door.

The voice of his best friend was quiet.

Michael leaned back, picking up and hugging his legs. He sat perched upon the toilet, staring at the door.

"Michael, I'm not leaving. I'm your best friend. I'm not going to leave you." He sighed. "I made a mistake leaving you on Saturday. I won't do it again."

"Oh, whatever." Michael buried his face.

"I mean it, Michael." His voice quieted. "Look, I'm sorry for exploding that day, claiming that you liked me. It wasn't a mature move, and I apologize."

Michael didn't reply.

"Still, I'm sticking with you. Whether you want me to or not. And if I have to crawl over or under this door, or just bust it down, I will. Come out and talk to me before I do any of the above."

Silence.

"Well, you'd have to pay for the door."

"...What?"

The stall door unlocked. "Y'know, you break it, you buy it."

"Michael, what the hell?" Jeremy laughed.

The door swung open. The two boys looked at each other.

"I mean, how much do bathroom stall doors go for these days?" Michael smiled. "They can't be cheap."

Jeremy mirrored his smile, then stumbled forward and hugged him. Michael welcomed the embrace, his glasses pushed out of the way as he buried his head in Jeremy's shoulder. This was the man he wanted. This touch, this scent, this voice, this love. Michael wanted all of it. At the moment, he didn't think about Christine, or Rich, or Jake, or Brooke, or Chloe, or Jenna, or the Squip. Right now, it was just Michael and Jeremy, hugging each other in a bathroom.

"Jesus, man. You're gonna break my ribcage." Jeremy kept smiling, kept hugging.

Michael hugged tighter in response.

The bell rang.

"We should probably get going." Jeremy relaxed his embrace.

_I don't want to._

Michael released, stepping back. "Yeah, you're right."

"Do you...want to meet up later and talk?" Jeremy shifted his weight onto one leg.

"Maybe. I'll text you."

"Okay." Jeremy headed for the door and pushed it open.

"Jeremy?"

Jeremy stopped. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for...uh, finding me. And...sticking with me. I'm grateful."

His best friend nodded. "Of course. I'll see you later." He gave one final smile before leaving the bathroom.


	16. Chapter 16

Michael left school that day with a mixed attitude, feeling both happy and angry, giving him a strange lack of satisfaction. He laid on his bed and scrolled through his phone, stalling to do his homework. 

_Jesus, what a day._ _I'm_ _at a loss for what to do._

_Well, maybe we could start tomorrow. Forgive Jeremy for what he did. Get closer to him, like Squip said._ _It would be progress. We want progress, right?_

_Yeah._

"The hell am I doing?" Michael laughed quietly. "Talking to myself, like an idiot..." He rolled to one side and continued on his phone. 

_You know what you're doing. You're trying to create a substitute._

_No, I'm not..._

_Yes, you are. You want a Squip in your life._

_No, I don't want to think about it._

_Are you going to do something about it?_

_...Jesus, am I going insane?_

"Maybe." Michael idled on the home screen. He sighed, gently tapping his fingers on the side of his phone. Finally, he went to his search engine, opening an incognito tab and typing in SQUIP. 

_I'll just buy another one, Jeremy. And I'll take better care of it this time._

He hit _Enter,_ waiting for the search results to pop up. 

Incoming Call: Rich

Michael's screen flooded with the call request from his friend.

_For heaven's sake..._

Michael answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, Michael." Michael could hear the melancholy in Rich's voice.

"Hello, Rich."

"Jeremy talked to me about...what happened. After you left the cafeteria."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm glad you two are doing well."

"...I guess. It's hard to stay angry with the man you love."

"I can imagine." Rich sighed. "Michael, what are you going to do now?"

_Buy another Squip._

"I don't know, Rich. I don't know."

"Well, I don't know if I'm really the person you want to talk to right now, but I'll try to keep helping you."

"Yeah." Michael didn't have much else to say. "I'll...I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay."

Michael promptly hung up. He returned to his web browser, looking at the results for his query.

Besides the browser asking if he meant _squid,_ not much came up. A few untrusted articles about the devices and some blog posts discussing anecdotes about the pill were the only real results. No marketing websites were selling it.

_To the mall. There might be some at the mall._

Michael rolled off his bed, grabbing his car keys from his desk before shuffling out of his room.

"I'm heading out." He called.

"Be back before dinner." His parents called back.

The keys jangled as Michael thrust them into the ignition, cranking them and bringing the car to life. He exited the open garage and turned onto the road.

Michael kept his hood up at the mall like a suspicious drug dealer. He shuffled through the massive hallway, approaching the Payless at the other end. He passed the food court, noticing Jeremy and Christine sitting across from each other, talking over food.

_Really? Going on a date on a school night?_

Regardless, Michael quickened his pace to avoid Jeremy's attention.

He entered the store, passing behind shelves of shoeboxes as he scanned the area for the employee he met with. 

A family passed him. He pushed through and watched the familiar dealer exit the employee area and man the cashier register.

_Rack. Thank God he's still here._

"Michael."

Jeremy put a hand on Michael's shoulder.

"Don't." He said.

Michael didn't turn around. "Jeremy..."

"Please, don't."

"Jeremy, go back to Christine. Leave me alone."

"No. I'm going to tell Christine to leave. I'm staying with you until we leave this mall." Jeremy took out his phone and immediately began texting his date.

"Jeremy!" Michael rotated to face him. "Don't do that to her."

"You really think that's what's important? You really think I'm going to care more about my date than my best friend returning to his old habits?" Jeremy finished the message and put his phone away.

"Look, I'm not-"

"Don't even try. Come with me." Jeremy tugged at his sleeve.

Knowing he couldn't talk his way out of it, Michael complied. "Fine."

"C'mon." Jeremy stepped close to Michael and pulled the hood off of him. Michael reddened, looking away.

_Jesus Christ, you get embarrassed too easily._

"I've texted Christine. Let's go." Jeremy stepped back.

Michael nodded slowly, allowing Jeremy to lead him out to the food court.

They sat; Christine was nowhere to be found.

"Man, Michael. You want a Squip so badly? I'll be your Squip. Rule Number One: Don't buy a Squip." Jeremy leaned on the table.

"Gee, thanks." Michael tilted back, slouching in his seat.

"I'm serious. I didn't set up a whole scheme to get rid of it for you to go buy another."  
  
"Yeah, I know."

"So please, promise me that you won't deal with that stuff anymore."

Michael grumbled. "Jeremy, I-"

" _Please,_ Michael. I want you to understand that you don't need those things in your life anymore."

"Okay, okay. Fine. I won't buy another one."

"Thank you. I mean it, thank you so much."

"Yeah, whatever." Michael laid his head on the table.

"I don't want you to leave me like when I left you. I don't want that to happen."

_Knock it off. You'll just make me more desperate._

"Jesus, your girlfriend is going to leave you if you keep sacrificing her for me."

"That's fine. I'd rather you stay with me."

_SERIOUSLY, Jeremy. We're not in a soap opera._

_Tell him that._

"Jeremy, you can't say things like that. It's too romantic."

"Oh, sorry." Jeremy shrunk.

"It's okay. It's...fine." Michael shifted.

They sat in silence for a few seconds.

"We should...probably go home." Jeremy sighed.

"Yeah, alright. Fine." Michael stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Stay safe. I mean it."

"Of course. Good night." Michael shuffled away, replacing his hood.

"Good night."

Michael sat in his car the next morning, continuing his daily ritual of watching passing students enter the campus. He tugged at his hoodie strings as a cutesy couple passed, smiling and laughing.

_We get it. You're happy. You don't have to show off._

Michael sighed, quitting his fidgeting and leaning back into his seat. His glasses slid down his nose slightly.

"Michael." The soft call of his name was paired with a gentle knock on the driver's window. Michael turned to see the blurry face of Christine. She smiled. He sat up and adjusted his glasses, then opened the door.

"Hey." He stepped out of the car and shut the driver door.

"Hey, can we talk for a minute?" Christine laced her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, sure." Michael leaned against his car, his hands remaining hidden in his pockets.

"Okay..." Christine let out a heavy sigh. "I know we don't talk too much, so this is a little...I dunno, weird?" She giggled softly. "But I wanted to tell you something."

_Go on, then._

"I know you and Jeremy are close. I honestly admire your friendship. And recently, I noticed what's been going on."

"What do you mean?"

"I kinda figured out not too long ago that you like Jeremy. Like, y'know, _like_ Jeremy. I don't know if he feels the same way, but..."

"Christine, no. I don't have feelings for-"

"I already asked Richard about it. He said you did." Christine said firmly.

_Friggin'_ _Rich._

"I don't know if it's mutual, but I feel like Jeremy would be happier with you."

"Christine, what? What are you talking about? Don't you see how happy he is to be with you?"

"Michael, he left me yesterday to take care of you. I'm not saying this out of anger, but it's apparent to me that he highly values you over me. He probably doesn't realize it yet, but he might be into you."

"Christine, I won't ruin your relationship." Michael retaliated weakly.

"You're not ruining anything. I'd feel so much better if he was open for you. I think I should step back, anyway." Christine tugged at her skirt. "Trust me, I'll be happier this way. So will you."

Michael couldn't deny the small amount of gratefulness he felt. "Are you...sure?"

"Yeah, of course." She smiled. "I'm going to talk to him today."

"Okay..."

"Don't worry about it, Michael." She glanced around. "I'll talk to you some other time. Have a good day." She nodded, then left promptly.

_Well then._

_That happened._

Michael peeled himself off the side of his car and entered the campus.

"Rich!" He spotted his friend near the entrance to the school building.  
  
"Michael, hey." Michael still felt the slight tension in Rich's voice.

"Rich, Christine just talked to me. About Jeremy."

"Oh yeah? What happened?" They entered the building, forced to walk close together in the cramped hallway.

"She told me that you told her I liked Jeremy." Michael sounded like a gossiping elementary student.

"I didn't _tell_ her. She asked, and I gave an honest response."

"You just told my friend's girlfriend I liked her boyfriend?"

"Okay, first off, she's not his girlfriend. They've gone on a date or two, they're not officially a couple. Second, what else was I supposed to do? Lie?"

They stopped at Michael's locker. "Whatever. She's going to stop seeing him now." Michael swung open the metal door.

"She told me. It's your chance, Michael." Rich nodded.

"I don't know. It doesn't feel right."

"Look, Michael." Rich casually leaned against the lockers. "I'll just say this. Christine is satisfied to be without him. You're going to be happy when he's open. And once he knows it, he'll be happy that he's with you. I'll be happy that the ship has sailed and it'll work out for everyone."

"Rich, Jeremy isn't going to just fall in love with me. I don't even know if he's into guys. We don't know how it'll play out."

"Sure, that is true." Rich said.

The bell rang, and Michael gave a final sigh. "We'll see what happens."

"Right." Rich stood up, the smallest smile forming on his face. "We'll see."

They separated for class. Michael sat in his first period, lightly twiddling his pencil. He watched the girl on which the Squip had first demonstrated optic nerve blocking as she prepared her books for class.

_I wonder what's going on in her life._

Michael's thoughts were disrupted by the buzz from his pocket. It was a text from Jeremy.

"Michaellll something just happened."

_Yeah, I know._ "Talk to me after class, okay?" He texted back.

"Okayyyy."

Exactly as the dismissal bell rang, Michael received a call from Jeremy. He picked up.

_Calling me? This is strange._

"Hey, Jeremy." Michael began walking to his next period.

"Michael! I'd meet you in person, but I can't be late to my next class. We can talk more during lunch, though."

"Alright. What's up?"

"Okay, so, Christine talked to me this morning. She said something about how we might not be meant for each other and...something else...I'm not too sure. My brain wasn't processing that early in the morning. I thought about what she said during class and it made a bit more sense. I-"

"She doesn't want to be with you anymore, does she?" Michael couldn't stop the question from coming out.

"I guess not." Jeremy's tone dropped slightly.

"I'm sorry, Jeremy." Michael entered his second period classroom.

"It's not your fault or anything. I'm just a little sad. Sad and a little confused."

"I understand." _Jeremy's open again._ "I don't know what it's like to go through that." _My crush is available._ "I know you really liked her, but now it's best to look to the future." _I'll be your future, Jeremy._ "We can talk more about it at lunch, okay?"

"Okay. I'll see you soon."

"Okay, bye." _I love you._

Michael hung up.

_Don't be a jerk, Michael. Jeremy just lost his love interest._

_I know, I'm sorry. I can't deny or hide my happiness though. He's right there, open for me. There might be hope._

_Alright, don't get too worked up. Focus on your schoolwork._

_Yeah, okay._


	17. Chapter 17

A couple weeks passed. Michael and Jeremy fully repaired their friendship, though Michael still refused any apology Jeremy would try to give. 

_I love you, but I'm still unhappy about what you did._

They shuffled down the hallway together Thursday afternoon, leaning close to each other to talk over the roar of the students around them.

"Seriously though, they should make a second game. I think it'd be so good."

"They won't, I bet you. They'll probably make a DLC at most." 

"I'd hope they-" Michael was interrupted by the bell of the intercom system. 

"Attention, students. Please make sure that all students fees have been paid before purchasing prom tickets. Again, please make sure all fees are paid before purchasing tickets for prom."

_Prom._

_This is an opportunity, Michael._

_Oh, knock it off. Don't say "Michael"._

_Fine, fine. Still, I'm sure that this would be a chance to explore more with Jeremy._

_What, ask him to prom? And then...what?_

_Just think on it._

"Do you have any plans for prom?" Jeremy asked.

"What? No, not yet." Michael shifted. 

"Alright. Rich asked me if I would be doing anything and I haven't decided yet." Jeremy looked at the floor, watching his feet walk. 

They slowed at the door to Jeremy's sixth hour classroom. "Well, if you want to do anything, let me know." Michael said.

_Stupid! Why did I say that?_

_It's okay, relax._

"Yeah, sure. See you after class." Jeremy entered the classroom. 

Michael sighed, quickly turning on his heels and pushing through the students to his own classroom.

A hand quickly brushed against his shoulder. "Text me during class." Michael whipped his head around to see Rich disappear into the crowd. 

Michael discreetly pulled his phone out under the desk and saw the message from Rich. 

"Heyyy."

He opened the messenger and entered Rich's conversation. 

"Hello."

"Prom!!"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Uh hello? Its an opportunity for you!"

"Yeah ik. I just don't know what id do yknow? Like do I just ask him to prom or what?"

"Yessss."

"Maybe. I'll think about it." 

"Okay! Michael, if you want, I can talk to Jeremy for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, let's just say I had a much easier time coming out when I knew that I was surrounded by people who could support me, y'know?"

"I guess so. But we don't even know if he's thinking about stuff like that."

"That's true, we don't know. Still, we can't say that he hasn't considered anything." 

"I guess we'll see."

"Nooo Michael. We won't just wait and see. We'll do something! We'll talk to him!" 

"Sure Rich. I'll see you after class." Michael shut his phone off and returned to pretending to listen to the teacher.

_Geez, what's with the downer attitude?_

_How am I supposed to act? I'm just being realistic._

_Don't give up hope. We didn't get this far for nothing._

School ended. Michael squeezed his way out of the school and shuffled to his car. 

"Michael! Michael, hey! Wait up!" Rich jogged towards him. 

"Hey." Michael adjusted his glasses. 

"Hey! We have to make plans for prom. We have to!"

"Rich, I don't know. I'm really unsure about this."

"What are you worried about exactly?"

"I-I just don't know what to do. I can't just _ask_ him to prom. That's weird."

"Depends on your point of view. He doesn't have to be, like, a _date_ date. You two could just be going together as friends." 

"I suppose so. But how do I go about that? Buy a big sign that says: 'Will you be my not-romantic date to prom?'" 

"No, don't get a sign. Just ask him sometime. Make it casual." They stopped at Michael's car. 

"Sure, alright. I didn't know I was friends with New Jersey's highest romance expert."

"I just happen to have a history of getting with a lot of girls, not to sound boastful." 

"I'm not jealous." Michael laughed. He unlocked his car door. 

"I don't blame you." Rich smiled. "Think about prom, though."

"Sure." 

Rich shook his head. "Nah, nah. _Think_ about it." He hesitated. "Hell, let me come over."

"What?" 

"Can I come over?"

Michael shifted. "Wait, why?"

"So we can make plans. So I can hype you up."

Michael laughed and shook his head. "Fine. Just to make you happy."

"Hell yeah. I'll see you there!" Rich waved as he left for his truck. 

Michael began his drive home, listening to lo-fi on his stereo. 

_Prom with Jeremy. What a dream, right?_

_You're such a romantic._

_I'm just a guy in love._

Michael laughed softly to himself, quieting the voice in his head. 

He pulled into his garage and shut off his car, then leaned back in his seat. After a few moments, he exhaled and got out of the Cruiser, heading inside. 

After informing his parents that Rich was coming, Michael headed to his room.

_What a mess in here._

_Oh, shut up._

_I'm just saying._

Michael laid on his bed, checking his phone. A couple minutes passed before Michael heard Rich enter and greet Michael's parents. His eyes didn't move from his phone as he listened to Rich's footfalls as he approached Michael's room. 

"Oh my, Michael. Have you been waiting in bed for me?" Rich jokingly flirted. 

"All day, baby." Michael laughed, sitting up and putting his phone aside. 

Rich shuffled through the swamp of clothes on Michael's floor and arrived at the bed, sitting at the edge. 

"Sorry, it's kind of a mess." Michael kicked at some clothes with his feet. 

"I don't care." Rich shrugged. "Let's plan." 

"Okay, okay." Michael immediately laid back down. "Let's plan." 

"Great." Rich smiled, a small glimmer in his eye. "We've got around a month to prepare." 

"What are we preparing, exactly?"

"Everything! Outfits, transportation, dinner, the whole shebang. It'll be wonderful." 

"Rich, I don't have the sort of money for all of that. I mean, I can purchase a ticket, but everything else is awfully expensive."

"Not necessarily. If you plan well, it won't be as bad as you think. For one, we should make a group."

"A group?" 

"Yeah. I mean, Jeremy can be your date, but you should go in a larger group. Let's just make it us three and Jake."

"You sure Jake won't take anyone?" 

"As a date? Unlikely. I think he'll be fine with being with us." 

"So, is he going to be your date? Or will I just have two third wheels?" 

"He'll be my assistant. I claim the title of main third wheel." Rich insisted. "Besides, he might mingle with other friends at prom. I dunno." 

"Then what'll _you_ do?"

"Meet new people, perhaps. I've still yet to, y'know, browse." Rich smirked. 

Michael didn't reply, only laughing softly.

Rich pulled his phone out and began typing. "That being said, we can split up the cost to rent a limo-"

"A limo?!" Michael shot up. 

"Yeah." Rich said blatantly, looking up.

"I've...never been in a limo before."

"Did you go to prom the last two years?"

"God no. I was probably getting high and playing video games. I don't know."

"Well, get ready for a treat. It'll be worth it, trust me." He returned to his phone.

"Okay. Limo. Great." Michael nodded.

"Yep. Look, I've pulled it up. The cost for a small limousine is around 100 dollars an hour. Say we use it for three hours, two before prom, and one after. 300 hundred dollars split up between four people is 75 dollars a person."

"God, I'd feel awful making Jeremy pay for that. I'm the one asking him, I don't want to burden him anymore than I have to." 

"Then us three can pay 100 each-"

"No no no! I'm not having you guys pay that much!"

"Michael. Please. It's not that bad." 

"It really is, though."

Rich sighed. "Let's worry about the price later, okay?" 

"Okay." Michael shifted his position so he was leaning against his headboard.

"We can get tuxes at the local bridal shop or men's clothing store, easy. Jake and I have done it every year." 

"Great. Seems simple."

"It is. Then, for dinner, you can set some reservations beforehand. It shouldn't be anything too fancy, but obviously no fast food."

"Right. That's fine." 

"Then you just need to decide how and when you're going to ask him."

"Yeah..."

"Again, it's not a big deal. Just friends. Even so, you should make it serious and important."

"I know. I will."

"Yeah! I like that attitude." 

"Thanks." Michael's consistent smile widened again. 

"I think Jeremy will enjoy it. Oh! We could surprise him!" Rich sparkled with newfound excitement. "Like: 'I can pick you up in my Cruiser at 6' and then show up in a limo! You know how cool that'd be?"

"Sounds cliché."

"There's a reason it's cliché, because it works. Imagine his face when he sees you waiting outside the limo, all dolled up in a slick suit. It'd be incredible!"

"Alright, fine."

"I'll talk to Jake about all of this." Rich stood up, facing Michael.

"Great." Michael nodded. "I'll see what I can do financially."

"Don't worry about it." Rich waved it away. "We're going to do this, price tag or not." He checked his phone. "I'd better head home. My brother is back home from college for a few days."

"Oh, nice. Tell him I said hi or something."

"Will do." Rich smiled. "See you later."

"Yeah. Have a good night, Rich."

Rich exited. Michael moved to his desk to work on homework, though constantly distracted by thoughts of prom night.  
  


"Michael! Hey!" Jake ran up beside Michael Friday morning.

"Hey!" Michael grinned.

"Dude, I'm excited! Rich told me everything, and I'm totally on board."

"Yeah? I'm still a little unsure about it."

"He told me. But, listen, it's going to be great."

"Yeah, yeah. Did you plan on taking anyone to prom?"

"I don't think so. It seems like Chloe doesn't want to go with me, so I think I'm open."

"Yeah? How are...you two?"

"Well, after Halloween we got back together, but she got really upset after I quit my sports and lost my care for status. She tells me she doesn't want to be with me anymore, which...I'm honestly okay with."

"Yeah?"

"I just...I feel like our relationship was built on our mutual desire to be the best."

"Damn, Jake. Way to be deep." Michael said.

"Yeah. I'm not urgent to get back into a relationship. I'll take my time." 

"That's good. Live for yourself, y'know?"

"Right. But...you! Man, I'm excited for you." 

"Shut up." Michael turned away, smiling slightly.

"Seriously. I'll throw you a rope if you need any help." Jake nudged him. "And, yeah, I'll help pay for stuff. Don't worry." 

"I don't-"

"Don't worry, Michael. It'll definitely work out." Jake laughed. "I mean, I've got a few extra bucks to spare now that I don't have to pay for Chloe's designer bags." 

The bell rang for class. "Alright, alright. We'll see." Michael waved him goodbye as they separated for class.


	18. Chapter 18

_Jeremy, you are my sun and my moon. You bring meaning to every second of my life. Will you do me the honor of becoming my date to prom-_

_Okay, don't be ridiculous._

Michael laughed to himself, splashing water on his face Saturday morning. He wiped his face and donned his glasses, then returned to his bedroom.

Sitting at his desk, he shuffled through the mess of papers and pulled out a study guide for the upcoming math test. He slowly worked on it, wishing a certain intel processor was present to help him.

_Yeah, his supercomputer brilliance isn't something you can replicate._

_Gee, thanks for telling me._

Michael sighed, unable to concentrate. He reread the question over and over, yet it felt more foreign the more times he read it. His daze was eventually broken by the buzzing of his phone.

"Hey are you busy right now?? Wanna hang out?"

Michael read the text from Rich. His eyes flew over to the white sea of papers flooding his desk. He hesitated for a moment, then replied to Rich.

"Nah I'm not busy."

_Liar._

_It's fine. I'll finish it tomorrow._

_We'll see if you follow through with that promise._

"Okay awesome, can Jake and I swing by your place to get you?"

"Yeah sure."

"Great see you soon."

Michael set the phone down. He buried his face in his hands, exhaling. He dropped his head on the desk, rolling it to one side. His glasses shifted, messing with his vision.

_C'mon. Let's do at least one problem before they get here._

"Nah." He shut his eyes.

_Lazy. Tsk tsk._

Michael didn't respond to his inner monologue, instead letting his mind go blank. His internal vacancy was eventually broken when he heard the tires slowing to a halt outside of his house.

He heaved himself off the desk and stood up, heading to the front door.

"I'm heading out!" He called to anyone in the house before leaving. He went down the few concrete steps and out to his driveway, where Jake and Rich were waiting.

Jake's car was a newer Audi model, recently washed. Michael assumed it was probably washed regularly in an effort to keep the expensive car fresh. The sun shimmered off of the black exterior paint, slightly blinding Michael. He continued forward, waving at his friends.

"Get in the passenger." Jake called. Michael complied, bathing himself in the air conditioning of the interior of the vehicle. He shut the door and turned to the backseat, where Rich sat.

"You could've sat in the front, Rich." Michael suggested.

"I'm good. You're taller than me, you need the room."

"Not really." Michael laughed, fastening his seatbelt. "So, where to?"

Jake leaned his arm on the rim of the windowsill and rested his head on his hand. "I want to get some drinks."

"Jake, intoxicated driving is illegal." Rich joked from the backseat.

"So is drinking at our age, but we still do it." Michael shrugged.

"Shut up." Jake laughed. "Coffee or something. I'm not having alcohol right now."

"Okay, Starbucks. Let's go." Michael leaned back.

"Starbucks, alright." Jake shifted into reverse and started pulling out of the driveway. "Pick the music." He pointed to his phone sitting in the cupholder.

"Uh, nah, I don't know any good songs." Michael ran through his internal library of songs, trying to find one that was mildly popular enough for the group. Few results came up.

"It's okay, play whatever you want." Jake removed one hand from the wheel to pick up his phone and give it to Michael. Michael took the phone, holding it blankly.

"Here, Rich. You go ahead." Michael lightly tossed the phone to the backseat. Rich caught it, laughing.

"Fine. But one day, we're going to uncover your hidden stash of banger songs." Rich unlocked Jake's phone and selected a playlist.

"Sure, okay." Michael listened to the pop rock playing, trying to find enjoyment in the genre that he didn't connect with.

They pulled up to Starbucks several minutes later and agreed to head inside instead of going in the drive through. Michael clambered out of the passenger and his two friends joined him as they went inside.

"Oh, wonderful." Jake turned the attention of his friends to the girl standing at the pick up counter. "It's Chloe."

The ex-girlfriend hadn't noticed them yet. She tapped her manicured nails on the marble counter as she waited for her drink.

"Just ignore her," Rich said. "If she approaches us then we'll confront her."

The trio continued to the cashier. Michael began taking out his wallet, but Jake stopped him, wishing to pay for him. Rich began his order first.

Michael scanned the menu, trying to find something new. He zoned out visually and his ears diverted to the sound of heels clicking towards him.

"Jake." Chloe's voice sounded from behind the three boys. Michael and Jake turned around while Rich hesitated to remove his attention from the cashier.

"Chloe, hello." Jake looked at her.

"Aren't you a sight to see." She crossed her arms and leaned on one leg. "Spending time with Michael Mell? The local stoner?"

 _Oh man, that insult really hurt._ Michael thought sarcastically to himself.

Rich finally turned around. "Really? Did you miss the part where he was praised as a hero for his rescue at the Dillinger house? Or were you too busy getting wasted and screwing over your best friend by messing around with her crush? The 'local stoner's' best friend?"

Chloe scoffed at him, preparing to retort. "I-"

"Or was your nose too deep in your phone as you texted lies you made up about the victim of the fire? The one that Michael had to save. The guy who started the fire. Y'know, _me._ "

_Jesus, Rich._

Chloe stood silent.

"Well? Am I wrong?"

Rich and Chloe stared each other down as Rich waited for Chloe's response.

"Chloe." The barista at the pick up counter set down the mocha latte and went back to making drinks.

Chloe used the opportunity to retreat, still trying to appear threatening. "You're in deep waters, Richard." She strutted off, grabbing her drink and aggressively exiting the cafe.

"Geez, man." Jake shook his head and laughed lightly as he brushed off the situation and approached the cashier to order. Michael followed him and gave his own order.

They then relocated to a table and waited.

"Geez, Chloe's such a prick." Rich grumbled.

"Yeah, kinda." Jake sighed. "I feel like I only dated her because she was the hottest girl in school."

"I mean, yeah. Everybody wanted it to happen. Jake and Chloe sounded like such a power couple." Rich said.

"She probably only dated you for the same reason." Michael lamented. "Oh. I mean, I'm not calling you hot. Well, y'know, you're not _not_ hot, but..."

"Yeah, I got it." Jake laughed.

"But since we're all 'not popular' now, she doesn't want to be associated with us. So she broke up with Jake."

"Damn, is that like, official now? We're uncool?" Michael asked.

"Well, nah, we haven't dropped to the _bottom._ But we aren't at the top anymore." Rich tried to analyze their status.

"You two aren't at the top anymore. I was never there to begin with." Michael leaned back.

"Ouch." Jake said.

Michael continued. "So, you've got me, who started as a loser then rose slightly after saving the Dillinger house. Rich, who started out popular because of his Squip, then lost status when he set a fire and...well, gained a lisp."

" _Re_ gained a lisp. I've always had it." Rich corrected.

"Then Jake, soaring above both of us, lost his status when he quit everything that made him popular. And Chloe left him." Michael finished.

"Wonderful. Glad we got that sorted out." Rich laughed.

The barista called Rich's name, setting his drink down. Rich left the table to get his order.

"So, are you looking for anyone else? After Chloe?" Michael turned to Jake.

"I don't think so. Not yet, anyways." Jake shifted.

"That's fair." Michael nodded. "Love is hard anyways."

"I guess so." Jake was quiet. Rich returned to the table.

"Do we wanna pick up Jeremy? I don't think he's busy." Michael asked.

Rich shifted. "Uh, nah. Not today."

_Bizarre._

Jake's name was called, and he left the group for his and Michael's drinks. Returning to the table a moment later, he suggested that they leave. "I've got a place I wanna go."

The trio returned to the car, Rich declining Michael's offer to sit in the front. Jake started the engine and pulled out, adjusting his rear view mirror as he went.

"Where are you taking us, Jake?" Michael asked.

"He's kidnapping us." Rich fooled around on his phone.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry I didn't tell you. This is a kidnapping." Jake said sarcastically, driving onto the highway. 

"Great. I'd rather live with you than my dad." Rich laughed. 

"Where are we going?" Michael asked again. 

"You'll see."

_Geez._

The ride was mostly quiet, besides that one time Jake moaned about how crappy the current song was and requested that Rich changed it. Michael's eyes danced to keep up with the moving landscape, attempting to speedily read the passing street and building signs.

Jake slowed as he turned onto a smaller road, then passed a few more buildings before entering the parking lot for the location they had arrived at.

It was a row of businesses smashed next to each other in a long rectangular building. Michael looked through the windshield to read the name of the store Jake had parked in front of.

_Princeton Tuxedo._

"What are we doing here?" Michael plainly asked.

"I wonder, Michael. What else do you do at a tuxedo rental shop?" Rich unbuckled and opened his own door.

"Wait, what? Why?" Michael turned to Jake.

"Uh, prom, genius. You gotta look good for prom." Jake shoved the car keys in his pocket and stepped out.

Michael quickly got out of the car to keep up with his friends. "Wait, but...I can't afford a tux."

"It's on me." Jake said. The trio stopped in front of the store.

"What? No! I'm not gonna make you buy me a tuxedo! That's so much money!"

" _Rent_ a tuxedo. And seriously, don't worry about it. If I have anything, it's money." Jake smiled.

"Even still..." Michael looked at his reflection in the glass door.

"We're just going to head in and look around. Maybe we'll get fitted. If you see something good, we can take a look at it. Okay?" Jake suggested.

"I...I guess that works." Michael shifted.

"C'mon. It'll be fine." Rich nudged him, then opened the door and entered first. Michael followed him, glancing around the shop.

Clusters of mannequins were placed between rows of eloquent dress clothes and shelves of expensive shoes. At the other end of the shop was a dressing area and the cashier table. An older woman stood poised behind the counter.

Jake immediately approached her and asked for something Michael couldn't quite hear. Michael instead wandered through the rows of blazers and neckties, overwhelmed with the elegance of the clothes.

"Michael, do you know your measurements?" Jake appeared by Michael.

"Hm? No, no I don't." Michael replied.

"Head over to the employee and get measured." Jake gestured to a male employee waiting by the dressing room.

"Wait, but what if I don't want to buy anything?" Michael protested.

"Measurements are free, so if you end up not wanting a suit, no harm is done. Right?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

Rich approached Michael. "C'mon, I'm gonna get fitted too."

"What about you, Jake?" Michael asked.

"Oh, I've already been fitted before." Jake said. "All my measurements haven't changed."

"Let's go." Rich led Michael to the back area, where the male employee separated them into stalls and joined Michael in his secluded room.

_Geez._ Michael stood awkwardly as the employee unraveled a roll of yellow measuring tape. After asking for consent to move Michael's limbs, the man meticulously measured Michael, delicately moving Michael's arms before trailing them with the yellow snake. Michael watched him work, amazed with the efficiency and fragility of the art of measuring.

He was eventually released with a paper listing the measurements of his body and appendages. "Jake." He called softly. Jake exited a row of clothes and headed to Michael, looking over the paper he held.

"Nice. Now, we can just find you a style and order a tuxedo for you."

"A style?"

"Yeah. The color of your shirt, coat, tie, all that. We'll get you shoes, too."

"...Only if you want to."

"Of course I want to, Michael. You're one of my closest friends." Jake smiled. "I want to do something for you."

Michael looked at him for a moment and couldn't help but smile. "Geez, Jake. You don't have to be wholesome like that." He laughed.

"Oh, my bad. I'll be rude and fake from now on." Jake replied sarcastically.

Rich emerged from the changing room, joining his friends.

"I'm all measured." Rich checked the paper. "They checked _all_ my appendages."

"Ew, Rich, no." Jake looked over Rich's shoulder.

"Kidding." Rich smiled. "I'm gonna look around for a bit. Jake, you can help Michael if you want."  
  
"Okay. Let me know if you find anything." Jake said. Rich left the group.

"Let's see if there's anything you'd like." Jake turned Michael to the aisles.

"...Alright."


	19. Chapter 19

"That's...really pretty." Michael gawked at the material layered in his hands.

"You like that style? We can pick that one." Jake stood behind him, looking over his shoulder.

"...Yeah. It's...really beautiful." Michael was sheepish about his obsession with the fabric. He gently returned it to the shelf.

"I'll get it," Jake said. "See how Rich-- oh, Rich is checking out. Look at him."

Michael watched Rich casually pay for his own outfit at the register without said outfit, of course. The suit wouldn't be ready until a later date. He smiled and thanked the cashier before returning to his friends.

"I'm all good to go." Rich thrust his hands into the pockets of his joggers.

"Alright. I'll pay for Michael's shirt and shoes. You two can wait outside." Jake slipped his keys out and tossed them to Michael.

Michael clumsily caught them. "Are you sure you're okay with paying?"

"Yes, I am." Jake smiled softly, and Michael couldn't help but mirror him.

_I'm so lucky to have such great friends._

"Go wait outside. Open the roof of the car, too." Jake nodded to the shop door.

Michael and Rich left the shop. The parking lot seemed a little emptier and a small wind had started. Michael adjusted his glasses, surveying the unexciting scenery. He then turned to Jake's convertible and unlocked it remotely. Rich stepped forward and opened the back seat, tossing himself in. Michael stepped into the front passenger.

"C'mon. Find out how to open the roof." Rich said.

Michael scanned the dashboard and quickly found the button that said ROOF with a simple illustration of the car roof. He bravely pressed it and watched the ceiling above him hover upward before being pulled back by mechanical arms. It telescoped behind them and left the car open to the sun and wind.

"How much was yours?" Michael leaned his seat back slightly and slouched down.

"My suit?"

"Yeah."

"Around 135 dollars."

"Geez. Just to rent?"

"Well, yeah. It is a tuxedo."

"So then...Jake and I would be around 270? Almost 300 dollars?"

"Yes, except Jake isn't buying a suit for himself."

"He's not?"

"Nah. When we did this last year, he just bought his own. He still owns it, and he decided to just wear it again this year."

"Oh." A bit of weight was lifted when Michael realized Jake was only paying for one suit.

"Did you not notice how he wasn't shopping for himself?"

"I...I guess not." Michael laughed embarrassingly.

"Geez. Well, I don't blame you. You seemed pretty wrapped up in picking stuff out."

"Oh. Did I?"

"Yeah." Rich leaned forward. "You just wanna look good for Jeremy, right?"

"Rich!" Michael turned to him.

"Am I wrong?" Rich smirked.

"I mean, I just want to look good for prom." Michael rested his arm on the windowsill and turned away from his interrogator.

"And Jeremy."

"...Maybe." Michael stayed facing away, keeping his eyes on the sign of another business in the complex. It was a music store, selling guitars, piano keyboards, and drum sets. The door beneath the sign opened, pushed by a man around Michael's height. Michael recognized his ruffled hair and thin build and the jaunty way he walked.

_It's Rack._

Rack, of course, was the Payless Shoes employee that had sold Michael the fateful pill containing his deceased digital mentor. He didn't stand out as a sneaky sort of person, and it'd be hard to imagine him as a supercomputer drug dealer. Still, Michael easily remembered the day that Rack casually brought him to the empty back room and opened the Adidas shoebox with several pills rolling around inside.

_It was like I was at the pound, picking which puppy I wanted. Except every puppy was identical and meaningless._

Rack pulled his sunglasses off of where they hung on his shirt and flicked them open before donning them. In his free hand he held a pair of drumsticks.

_Yeah, he seems like a drummer._

"My only concern is that Jeremy won't have a suit for himself." Rich continued.

Michael returned to the conversation. "Yeah, I do wonder about that." He turned back to Rich.

"Have you even asked him to prom yet?"

"Um...no."

"You gotta do that soon, so he has time to prepare too."

"Yeah, I know." Michael sighed. "I will soon, I'm just a little scared."

"I get that. Let me know if you need any help."

"Yeah, I will."

"Small world, huh?" A huskier voice snaked into the conversation, and Michael turned to see it belonged to Rack, who was approaching their car. "Two customers actually know each other! Did you both digitally connect randomly and decide to become buds?" He stopped on the right side of the car.

"Uh, not really." Michael spoke first. Rich leaned back.

"So? How are they working out?" Rack inquired.

"Well--"

"Do you still have yours?" Rich cut Michael off.

"Yeah, sure I do." Rack nodded. "It's going well for me. What about you?'

"Neither of us have ours anymore." Rich replied.

"Oh. Computer malfunction or something?"

"Not really--"

"Yeah, you could say that." Michael was interrupted again.

"Damn. Did it shut itself down or did you flush it out?"

"It wasn't--"

"We got it out ourselves. No harm was done." Rich was stern.

"That's good. I'd apologize for the glitches, but, like I said, it _is_ untested technology. I can't responsible for that."

"It's fine. I was basically finished with it anyways, y'know?" Rich said.

Michael was quietly looking at Rack, scared of attempted to give a response. Rack met his eyes, seemingly understanding.

_What is he thinking?_

**_9._ **

****Michael jumped at the second voice. "Wha-" Michael was quick to silence himself after the shock of hearing the voice he hadn't heard for weeks.

_What?!_ _Squip_ _?!_

**_9̵̙̏0̷̬̑8̴̱.̸̲͠_ **   
**_̸̩͝ ̴͚̎ ̴̪̓55̵͓̋5̷̲͠.̷̼͂_ **   
**_̷͚̿ ̶̤̿ ̶̩̽0̴̘͑1̶̲̏1̷͇̚1._ **

****_What? What are you saying?_ _Is that a phone number?_

"Well, I wish _I could help._ " Rack waved. "Maybe I'll see you around." He quickly left after saying that.

"Geez..." Rich sighed, watching him walk away. "You good?" He asked Michael.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Michael dismissed the concern.

"If you say so." Rich leaned back. Michael felt his suspicion.

Jake finally emerged from the shop, quickly sitting behind the wheel and taking the keys from Michael. "Let's get home."

_Hey,_ _Squip_ _!_

Jake started the car, checking behind him before pulling out.

_Squip, come back._

They left the business complex and turned onto the highway.

_Please?_

Finally home, Michael hurried to his room and sat on the edge of his bed, wriggling his phone out.

 _Let's see. It was 908...555, 0111. I think._ Michael tapped the number into his phone, then selected the option to send a message.

"Hey, it's Michael." Michael sent the message. He sat idly waiting for a response, growing anxious.

_How did Squip talk to me? Is this_ _Rack's_ _number? It must be. He said his Squip was still working. Did he connect with my Squip?_

Michael laid on his bed, holding his phone above him. _C'mon, respond._

_What is Rack going to do? Will I get my Squip back? Was there some unspoken warranty or something?_

"You're the one with the glasses, right?" The number replied.

_Wow, he doesn't even remember my name._

"Yeah."

"You were told to text this number, right?"

"Yeah, by my squip, but...my squip has been destroyed for a while."

"Yeah I know. Your short friend kept cutting you off. Tell me, what really happened with your squip?"

"Umm I was tricked into drinking mtn dew red and it was removed without my permission."

"I see."

Several moments passed with no reply.

"Okay look, I normally wouldn't do this and I don't really care. I'm just doing this because my squip wants me to, and it's not really out of my way." Rack texted.

"Why? What are you going to do?"

"Have you heard of a memory dump?"

"Uhh no."

"Okay so it's basically a method with which your squip can dispense all of its data before it's disabled."

"How does that work?"

"It's a little complicated to explain, but my squip is saying that the same could be accomplished with your squip."

"But my squip is destroyed."

"Your squip is disabled, not destroyed. Tbh, the squip itself is never going to leave your body or detach from your brain. It's just permanently turned off."

"Got it. So what are you suggesting?"

"Well, since your squip is disabled, it won't be able to perform any actions by itself. However, my squip can link with it, even if it is shut down. My squip can carry out the memory dump as a sort of middle man between your squip and the computer."

"The computer?"

"Yeah. You're gonna need a computer or a smartphone. The dump has to be dumped somewhere. Do you have one?"  
  
Michael thought about the TV in his room, but that was only connected to his game consoles. Besides his phone, the only computer he had was the family computer in the living room. Still, he didn't want his parents to come across the remains of his Squip.

"Yeah I have a smartphone. It's not going to put a virus in it or anything right?"

"It shouldn't. Let me know when we can meet up alone and I'll help you."

"Okay. How about this evening at the mall?"

"That works for me. Just wait in the parking lot around 7 and I'll find you."

"Okay."

_It sounds so sketchy. Still, he did connect with my Squip once. I think it's worth a shot._

_Unless you're just too easily trusting and this is a ploy._

_Why would it be a ploy? Was is he going to do, murder me?_

_Maybe._

_Alright. If he murders me, I'll be sorry_.

  
The remaining rays of sunlight filtered through the trees and pierced Michael's car, blinding him slightly. The sky was painted with an orange hue as evening approached, and the general bustle surrounding the mall had died down. It was 6:45. Michael sat in his car, listening to a slow love playlist. It wasn't his usual type of music, but he learned about the singer in history class and his curiosity led him to discover the singer's music. He followed along with the lyrics mentally after having heard them so many times.

_The world still is the same, you never change it..._   
_As sure as the stars shine above._   
_You're nobody 'til somebody loves you, so find yourself somebody to love._

Michael shut off the car. _That's depressing for a love song._

Michael sat in silence, bathing in the orange light of the sun. He watched two teenage girls exit the mall, smiling at each other. They both took a quick glance around the parking lot before interlacing their fingers, careful to keep the exchange as hidden as possible.

_Are they scared someone is going to see them?_

The pair continued walking, crossing in front of Michael's car.

_It's okay, guys. There's no shame in what you're doing._

They arrived at their white buggy and got inside, taking a few minutes before driving away.

_Although, I'd probably be a little scared too._

"I'm almost there. Get out of your car so I can find you." Rack texted.

After checking his phone, Michael sighed and stepped out of his car, shutting the door and leaning against it. _Here we go._

Several moments later, Rack's rugged car turned into the lot, immediately heading to Michael's location. Rack parked a spot away from the PT Cruiser and got out of his car.

"Hey." Rack approached Michael.

"Hey." _This is a little awkward._

"Okay, so...like I said, I'm not doing this out of the kindness of my heart or anything. This is just because my squip asked me to."

"Yeah, I know."

"Good. Just had to make that clear. Give me your phone." 

Michael handed over his phone, then thrust his hands into his hoodie pocket. 

Rack held it for a moment, idling. He then seemed to go blank, not moving a muscle. His fingers began moving, rapidly typing into the phone. Michael wasn't able to see what was happening, instead praying his phone wasn't going to be destroyed. He began to feel a small throbbing pain in his head, which festered as time passed. 

_Geez. If it's Rack's fault that my head hurts, he better hurry up and get this over with._

"Here you go. I did what I could." Rack handed the phone back. Michael's headache died. 


	20. Chapter 20

Michael held his phone. "Uh, where do I look for him?"

"I have no idea. Just take a look around." Rack scratched his head. "Maybe in the messaging app? Or there might be a new program just installed into the phone."

"Man, okay." Michael unlocked his phone. He swiped through his home pages, searching for anything unusual or different. On the farthest page, a new program sat.

It didn't have a title, and the display icon was simply a black square, like there wasn't enough programming to load an image. Michael's phone wallpaper almost seem to have a square chunk taken out of it.

"Look." Michael tilted his phone so Rack could see.

"Yeah, I see it. Go on and open it." Rack said flippantly.

"Okay." Michael turned the phone back to himself. Inhaling, Michael tapped the unlabeled application.

When it opened, the screen turned black. Michael almost thought his phone turned off.

"What happened?" Michael tapped his phone.

"Dude, be patient. Just wait." Rack said.

Michael did as instructed, and after a few seconds, text appeared.

**[19:15:57] <user1>こんにちは**

"What? I can't read this!" Michael squinted at the green text on the black background. "What is he saying?"

"I don't know, I'm not fluent in Japanese. Use a translator or something." Rack sighed. "You figure it out. I'm going home."

"What?" Michael turned to him. "You can't just leave me."

"Yeah, I can. I did everything my squip asked me to. It's your issue now."

"Jesus." Michael wasn't sure of how to respond otherwise.

"Hope it works out, I guess. See you around." Rack promptly returned to his car and left the lot.

_I probably won't see you around, honestly._

Feeling awkward for just standing around alone, Michael got back in his car. He decided he couldn't wait to return home to investigate the application, so he continued his examination right there in the lot.

The text hadn't changed. It filled a small portion of the bottom of the screen, resembling the beginning of a digital messenger conversation. Michael took Rack's advice and decided to search up a translator. He hesitated when he wasn't sure how to exit the program. His phone's home button wasn't appearing at the bottom of the screen like usual. Michael randomly tapped and swiped near the bottom in hopes that something would happen. Unexpectedly, a message bar showed up, implying he could reply. It shone the same green hue as the Japanese text just above it. While useful information, it didn't help Michael decipher the message. After tapping around like an idiot and trying different methods to exit the app, Michael shut off his phone. He quickly turned it back on, revealing his lock screen. After inputting his passcode, Michael was relieved to see his regular home screen. He quickly made sure that the bizarre application was still on his home screen before going to his search engine and finding a Japanese translator.

_Dammit, what did he say?_

Michael underwent a tiresome process of re-entering the program to memorize the characters, then turning his phone on and off to get back to the translator, then repeating the process when he couldn't remember the next character. Finally, he finished the whole word and looked to see what it translated to. "Hello".

 _Alright_.

Michael returned to the program and pulled up that message bar. He tapped on it and his standard keyboard appeared, pushing both the message bar and the message farther up the screen. Breathing deeply, Michael replied.

**[19:20:32] <** **user2** **> Can you speak English?**

Several moments passed.

**[19:20:40] <** **user1** **> はい**

_Oh, for heaven's sake._

Michael repeated his translating process to discover that the message translated to "Yes".

**[19:22:08] <user2>Can you please use English?**

**[19:22:14] <user1>Yes.**

_Thank God._

Michael idled for a moment, wondering what to say next.

**[19:22:30] <user2>Squip? It's me, Michael.**

**[19:22:35] <user1>Hello, Michael.**

**[19:22:40] <user2>Do you remember me?**

**[19:22:47] <user1>The only data I have on "Michael" is my previous user, Michael Mall. However, my random access memory has been damaged and I am missing quite a bit of information.**

_Mall?_

**[19:22:50] <user2>Yeah, that's me. Except it's Mell. Michael Mell.**

**[19:22:55] <user1>Understood. I've updated my information.**

_Where did his personality go? He's so stoic._

**[19:23:00] <user2>What information did you lose?**

**[19:23:04] <user1>Random portions here and there. It would be time consuming to go through all my information and tell you what I remember.**

**[19:23:10] <user2>Got it.**

**[19:23:15] <user1>It would be beneficial if you taught me about yourself and about myself. Anything from memories to characteristics would be helpful. Will you assist me?**

**[19:23:17] <user2>Yeah, of course.**

Michael looked up from his phone, squinting due to the bright sunset.

_My parents are going to wonder where I am._

**[19:23:20] <user1>Thank you.**

**[19:23:26] <user2>I gotta drive home first. I'll text you in a bit.**

**[19:23:28] <user1>Understood. I will be waiting.**

Michael hurried home, anxious to return to his conversation with the Squip.

Once settled in his bed, Michael pulled his phone out and returned to the Squip's program.

**[19:39:23] <Michael>I'm home.**

**[19:39:27] <** **Squip** **> Welcome back. I took the liberty of editing the usernames within this program. Is that alright with you?**

**[19:39:30] <Michael>Yeah that's fine.**

**[19:39:33] <** **Squip** **> Good. If you are not busy at the moment, I'd appreciate if you could teach me.**

Michael's eyes wandered to the heap of papers on his desk. _I'll get my homework done later._

**[19:39:43] <Michael>No I'm not busy. Where should I start?**

Michael began recalling past events and relaying them to the program, giving details about the scenarios and describing the people or objects present. The Squip occasionally interjected with questions or with the proud declaration that it happened to remember the event being discussed.

**[20:05:01] <Squip>Thank you for describing the past few months for me. It seems as though we have been close partners for a while.**

**[20:05:05] <Michael>Yeah, we have. You helped me a lot.**

**[20:05:09] <Squip>I'm glad to hear that. It's good to know that I fulfilled my intended role.**

**[20:05:13] <Michael>Yeah. I'm glad to have you back.**

**[20:05:18] <Squip>Well, since I have been rebooted, do you wish to continue working together?**

**[20:05:20] <Michael>Yeah, that'd be great.**

Michael didn't hesitate to reply.

**[20:05:23] <Squip>Great. However, you must understand that I've lost a large amount of processing ability and my range is very limited. Also, being stored in a phone with limited storage severely restricts my memory. I won't be as integrated or beneficial as I was before.**

**[20:05:28] <Michael>Right, I get that.**

**[20:05:30] <Squip>Do I have your permission to access the content on your phone?**

**[20:05:34] <Michael>Yeah, of course.**

**[20:05:36] <Squip>Wonderful. I'll need some time to sift through all available data on your phone. May I have a few minutes?**

**[20:05:38] <Michael>Yeah.**

**[20:05:39] <Michael>Oh wait.**

**[20:05:43] <Michael>Do you know if you can program some sort of exit out of this app? I can't leave without turning my phone on and off.**

**[20:05:45] <Squip>Let me see what I can do.**

A few seconds later, the stream of text and message bar shifted slightly upwards to make room for Michael's phone's home bar.

**[20:05:55] <Squip>Did it work?**

**[20:06:00] <Michael>Yeah. Thank you very much.**

**[20:06:03] <Squip>May I be excused now?**

**[20:06:04] <Michael>Yeah.**

**[20:06:06] <Squip>Thank you.**

Michael waited, not sure if he should be the last one to reply.

**[20:06:20] <Michael>Let me know when you're done.**

No response.

_Alright._

Michael sighed, exiting the program. His phone notifications showed three missed calls and several texts from Jeremy.

_What? Why didn't my phone ring?_

Wasting no time, Michael called Jeremy back.

"Michael, hey!"

"Hey! Why'd you call?"

"I just texted you and you didn't reply so I was weirded out. I didn't think you were busy at this time so I wondered where you went."

"Were you worried about me?"

"Yeah, a bit."

_He was worried about me!_

"I'm fine. My phone was just...on silent. I was busy doing homework."

"Okay. Just wanted to make sure you're still alive."

"Yep. Alive and well."

"Good. I gotta go to dinner now. I'll text you in a bit."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Michael checked the program to see if his Squip had replied. Nothing yet. He shut his phone off and dropped his head onto his pillow, staring up at the ceiling.

_I got Squip back. Thank God._

"Michael! Dinner!" His parent called.

The following Monday, Rich was waiting for Michael at his park spot. Michael turned off his ignition and stepped out of the car.

"What, do I get a personal escort to class now?"

"God no." Rich laughed. "I just wanted to ask you about prom. Did you ask Jeremy to prom yet?"

"No..." Michael sighed.

"Michael! Get on it, man!"

"Yeah, I know. I'm just nervous."

"You'll never get anywhere if that's your excuse." Rich sighed. "Ask him this week. No, ask him today. You're not wasting any more time."

"What if he says no?" Michael and Rich began walking to the school.

"Then he says no. What of it? Better to find out now than never know."

"I guess..." Michael couldn't deny Rich's logic.

They entered the school building. "Find him today, okay? Ask to hang out after school. This is important."

"Alright, alright. I will." Michael sighed.

"Good. Let me know how it goes."

"Okay. See you at lunch." Michael patted Rich on the back and turned into his first period classroom.

"Hey can you meet me at my car after school?"

Michael looked at the text message on his phone under his desk, rereading it before sending it. Sighing, he shoved his phone into his hoodie pocket to keep it hidden from the passing teacher.

_Lord_ _, give me confidence._

Michael left school, hoisting his backpack up while avoiding passerbys. Jeremy had responded at lunch, agreeing and declaring he'd meet Michael at his car. As Michael approached his Cruiser, he saw Jeremy leaning against the car, busy on his phone. Michael admired the way his hair fell perfectly around his face, framing it in brunette locks. His eyes glimmered, contrasting his pale face. Michael sighed. _How can he be so naturally handsome?_

"Michael!" Jeremy greeted him with that iconic exclamation. "What's up?"

"Hey, Jeremy." Michael smiled. He joined Jeremy in leaning against the car. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Jeremy put his phone away.

"So, I know I didn't get a frilly poster or anything, but I still wanted to ask you. Um, y'know, because you're my friend and everything...will you go to prom with me?" Michael wasn't able to maintain eye contact until after he spoke the last sentence. He noticed Jeremy's face turning ever so slightly to a hue of red.

_Is he blushing?_

Jeremy looked away.

"Yeah, Michael. I'd love to." Jeremy said.

_Hell yes._

"Great! I mean, yeah, awesome." Michael had to quell his excitement. "I look forward to it."

"Me too." Jeremy nodded. "We'll have to meet up sometime to buy tickets. You know how there's a discount for couples, right?"

_Couples._

"Yeah. We can do that tomorrow if you want."

"Sure."

"Great." Michael smiled again, looking at his prom date.

"Right, well, I gotta get home. I've got homework to finish up." Jeremy stood straight. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Right. See you tomorrow." Michael unlocked his car as Jeremy headed off.


	21. Chapter 21

**[16:02:53] <Michael>Squip, hey.**

**[16:02:56] <Squip>Hello Michael. How was school?**

**[16:03:00] <Michael>Good! I asked Jeremy to prom today.**

**[16:03:05] <Squip>I heard. That's wonderful.**

**[16:03:08] <Michael>You heard? How did you hear?**

**[16:03:11] <Squip>Since I have access to your phone, I also have access to your phone's microphone. I overheard the conversation. Is that alright?**

**[16:03:16] <Michael>Oh okay. Yeah that's fine.**

**[16:03:20] <Squip>So, you've successfully gotten him to go with you for prom. What's the next step?**

**[16:03:27] <Michael>I'm not sure. I'll plan out the night. I'll probably ask Jake and Rich for advice too.**

**[16:03:32] <Squip>Good. It's good to also take advice from peers.**

**[16:03:36] <Michael>Dinner and maybe another activity is enough, right?**

**[16:03:38] <Squip>Yes. Consider fine dining. You could also take a look at nearby parks. Would you look into getting a photographer? Usually the ones the high school supplies are too amateur.**

**[16:03:43] <Michael>I don't know. It doesn't seem like something that we'd do. I'll think about it I guess.**

**[16:03:46] <Squip>At least find some way to record your memories. Prom is very important.**

**[16:03:48] <Michael>Yeah.**

**[16:03:50] <Squip>I also heard you were assigned homework in your history class. Are you going to get to work on it?**

**[16:03:57] <Michael>Yeah, I'll get it done soon.**

**[16:04:00] <Squip>I noticed your history grade has fallen to a 68 percent. You should get back on track if you want to avoid failing the class.**

**[16:04:03] <Michael>I know.**

"I know my grade's failing. You don't have to remind me." Michael sighed.

**[16:04:13] <Squip>I heard that. The microphone, remember? Know that I don't want you to feel belittled, I am just trying to keep you on top of your responsibilities.**

_Jesus._

**[16:04:17] <Michael>Right, okay.**

Michael exited the program. Three messages and a missed call from Rich.

_Why don't I get any notifications? Is it the Squip's app?_

Michael entered the text conversation with Rich.

"Michael did you ask Jeremy??"

"Michaelllll"

"Hey replyyy"

"Miiiccchhhaaaeeelllll"

Michael read the messages.

"Hey." Michael texted.

"Michaelll where were u" Rich replied.

"Sorry I was busy"

"Well did you ask Jeremy?!"

"I did. He said yes"

"That's great! Now we can really start planninggg. We've got about two weeks."

"Yeah."

"I'll let Jake know."

"Thanks."

Rich didn't reply, likely having left the conversation to spread the news.

Michael ended up neglecting his homework in favor of planning for the magical night.

The days passed drearily; Michael had nothing to look forward to besides prom. Anxiety intermingled with this dreariness, as Michael also stressed about plans. Transportation? Dinner? Other activities? It dawned on Michael that he'd never been to prom before, and hardly knew how to prepare. Besides what he'd seen on TV and such, he was clueless.

He had met up with Rich and Jake a few times, often discussing plans or exchanging advice. Jeremy also texted occasionally, asking what the plans were. Behind all this, Michael asked his Squip constantly on what the best outcome would be.

One night, Michael wrapped up a conversation with the Squip and left the app. There was a message from Jeremy, a photo file.

_A picture?_

Michael opened the picture. Jeremy stood center frame, wearing a three piece suit that Michael assumed was navy blue, though the poor lighting made it appear black. Underneath the vest was a white button up and a navy blue tie, perfectly matching the suit. The phone blocked Jeremy's face and the flash of his phone's camera shimmered against the body mirror he was using to take the photo.

"Hey turns out my dad still had his suit from high school! Do you think it looks good?" Jeremy texted.

Michael's cheeks flushed red. _Hell_ _yes, Jeremy. You look stunning._

"Yeah that's really good! I'm surprised it fits you so perfectly." Michael replied.

"Yeah me too."

"I'm glad you've got a suit. I was high-key ready to buy you one. Otherwise you might've gone to prom naked."

"God nobody would want to see that XD"

_I mean I wouldn't mind._

_Shut up, Michael._

"True true."

"Do you have a suit yet? Can I see??"

Michael laughed. "Yeah I've got a suit but I don't have it with me. It's at the shop."

"Danngggg you went all out?"

"I mean, yeah. Anything for you."

_Whoops. Too far?_

_I'm not sure._

Jeremy didn't respond for a few moments.

_Umm..._

"Well now I don't feel as cool as you...I should go buy one..."

"Jeremy no XD. That suit looks amazing on you. Please don't spend the money just to get a suit that would look just as good."

"Gahhh are you sure??"

"Yesss Jeremy relax. You're going to look great."

"Fineeee."

"You're a goof."

"This isn't fair I wanna see your suit!!"

"Guess you'll have to wait until prom."

"Ugghh"

Michael smiled. The thought of Jeremy wanting to see him dressed up made him happy.

"Heyyy guys I made a group chat." Michael received a text from Jake. It was also sent to Rich and Jeremy. "Let's make plans for prom."

"Sounds good!" Rich replied next.

"Okay!" Jeremy followed.

Michael read the message. He sighed, smiling. _Friends are awesome._

"Yeahhh. What's the plan boisss." Michael inputted.

"I'll pick everyone up if that's okay." Jake said.

"Yeahhh that works. Where do we wanna get dinner?" Rich followed.

The group continued planning, eventually forming a solid plan for the day of prom. Michael was relieved that everything was sorted out, though he kept praying nothing would go wrong on the day of.

A week passed. Jake stopped by Michael's house to drop off his suit. Michael spent several minutes just gawking at the gorgeous outfit. He had an urge to leave the suit untainted until prom, but knew that he had to try it on. Slipping the blazer on over the button up, Michael didn't feel worthy of such clothing. _This is for kings, not a high schooler._

Finally dressed, Michael gazed at himself in the mirror. For the first time in a while, Michael felt confident. He was legitimately proud of how he looked and he couldn't wait to show Jeremy.

Later that week, Michael purchased fresh cologne. He kept taking care of his skin. He kept himself groomed, wanting to look his absolute best for prom.

Finally, the night before prom arrived. Michael laid in bed, opening the Squip's app.

**[21:14:14] <Squip>Are you ready? Tomorrow is the big day.**

**[21:14:20] <Michael>I don't know. I think so. I'm just a bit nervous.**

**[21:14:25] <Squip>That's alright. Jeremy will be too, most likely. Just remember that confidence you felt in the suit. Look good, feel good, but don't forget to be yourself.**

**[21:14:30] <Michael>Right.**

**[21:14:34] <Squip>Text me if you need any help.**

**[21:14:40] <Michael>Okay. Talk to you later.**

Michael left the app. One message from Jake. "Hey I'll be getting Rich first then you, probably around 11 am. Sound good?"

"Yeah that's fine by me." Michael replied.

"Cool. You ready?"

"I hope so."

"You better be ready! Tomorrow is going to be awesome, I promise."

"Alrightttt."

"It will, trust me."

"Yeah you're right."

"Of course I am. See you tomorrow. Sleep well."

"Thanks Mom." Michael jokingly replied. He set his phone down, unable to calm his nerves. After laying still for a couple moments, Michael went back to the Squip.

**[21:18:22] <Michael>Hey.**

**[21:18:27] <Squip>Michael, go to bed. Do not stay up late worrying. I'm going to shut off at 9:30 so you are obligated to go to sleep.**

**[21:18:37] <Michael>Whaaaat thats mean. At least help me calm down to sleep.**

**[21:18:42] <Squip>Fine. We may talk for a few minutes, but 9:30 is the limit. I'll shut your phone off too so you don't stay up late.**

**[21:18:46] <Michael>What are you, my parent?**

**[21:18:50] <Squip>Perhaps, a little bit.**

They talked for a while, Michael eventually calm and distracted enough to fall asleep. 

For the first time in a while, Michael actually set an alarm. He set it for 9 AM. Michael awoke groggily, then snapped awake when he remembered what was happening today. He sat up, checking his phone. 

9:01. One message from Jeremy.

"Michaelll I'm so excited." Jeremy said.

"Hey man me too." 

"Text me until you get to my house, okay?"

"Yeah will do!" 

"Epic. I'm excited." 

Michael showered, brushed his teeth, dried his hair, thoroughly brushed his hair, cleaned his glasses, and donned them. He stared at himself in the mirror. He looked good today. 

He finished getting dressed, though he had some issues getting the pocket handkerchief folded nicely. He folded it hastily and put it in his blazer pocket, deciding to ask Jake and Rich for help with it. He properly donned his bow tie and put on a small touch of cologne. He smoothed out his blazer, checking himself over one more time. He took his phone and his wallet, putting his wallet in his pocket and checking his phone. 

No new notifications, so Michael went to talk to his Squip.

**[09:30:22] <Michael>Hey.**

**[09:30:25] <Squip>Good morning. How are you feeling?**

**[09:30:30] <Michael>I'm feeling good. I'm really excited.**

**[09:30:35] <Squip>That's good. Like I said, text me if you need anything. But mainly, stay focused with your friends and have fun. **

**[09:30:37] <Michael>I will.**

Michael shut his phone off. He stood in his room for a moment, wondering what to do. He still had an hour and a half before Jake would come get him and he wasn't sure how to spend it. He wanted the time to pass immediately so the day could actually start. 

He entered the living room, getting breakfast and talking with his parents for a bit. They asked about his plans, what time he might get home, and so on. Michael replied as best he could; he honestly wasn't sure what they were going to do after the actual prom ended. 

10:30. Michael would've sat in bed and played video games, but he didn't want to risk wrinkling his suit or getting it dirty. He stayed in the kitchen, fooling around on his phone and occasionally texting his friends or Squip. 

10:45. Michael got a text from Rich. "Hey we're on our way right now. Hope it's okay if we're a little early."

"Yeah that's fine." Michael smiled. 

A couple minutes later, Rich texted again. "Hey we're outside." 

Michael left the house, stepping onto his driveway. He was taken back by the vehicle that was to transport him.

A sleek, black stretch limousine was parked perpendicular to his driveway. Michael watched as a finely dressed elder man stepped out of the driver's seat, crossed to the door at the other end of the car, and opened it politely. Rich leaned out of the limo. "Hey! You like the ride?" He shouted. Rich was wearing a suit with a tan blazer, vest, and pants, accompanied with a yellow pocket square folded neatly in his blazer pocket. His yellow necktie rested on his white button up shirt. 

"I'm...surprised. You got a whole stretch limo for just us four?" Michael approached the door.

"Well, Jake did. Come on, get in." Rich beckoned to Michael.

Michael thanked the chauffeur and ducked into the car. The door shut behind him. 

Jake sat at the other end of the cabin. "Well, how is it?" 

A long padded seating bench extended along one side of the car, and on the other side was a sleek table that doubled as a cooler. A rack of glasses was placed above this cooler. Above Michael, little lighted dots on the black ceiling glimmered different colors in unison. 

It was thrilling. The thought and feeling of being in a fancy stretch limousine was incredible. Michael sat between Rich and Jake and was enamored with awe.

"You ready to see Jeremy's reaction?" Rich leaned back. The driver returned to his seat and Jake told him Jeremy's address. 

"I guess." Michael smiled. He was too excited to talk easily. 

"Michael, you look good." Jake turned to Michael. Jake himself was wearing grey pants, vest, and a blazer over a black button up. His black neck tie blended with his shirt of the same color. 

"Thank you. You both look great too." Michael smiled. "Oh! Sorry if this is weird, but can you help me with this?" He pulled out his pocket handkerchief. "I couldn't figure out how to fold it properly."

"Yeah, of course." Jake took it from him, folded it cleanly, and returned it.

"Thank you." Michael smoothly tucked it in his pocket. 

After a couple minutes of driving and talking, the limo stopped at Jeremy's house.

"I texted him saying we're here." Rich said.

"Okay." Michael breathed. He felt nervous. 

"Greet him when he steps outside," Jake said. "He's your date."

Michael nodded. "Alright." 


	22. Chapter 22

Michael watched Jeremy step out from his house, dressed sharply in the navy tux. It looked even better in the natural light. Jeremy was also flabbergasted at the sight of the luxurious vehicle, similar to how Michael reacted. His dad appeared in the doorway, smiling at his excited son. Jeremy turned back to hug his dad and they exchanged a few words as the limo driver went to open the cabin door.

"Go ahead." Jake ushered.

Michael stepped out of the car, waiting for Jeremy to turn back to him. After a final goodbye between the Heeres, Jeremy turned back to the limo. Michael couldn't help but notice Jeremy's face flush over with a shade of red. _Is he flustered?_ "Michael!" Jeremy exclaimed.

Michael was donned in a maroon tuxedo, complete with a black button up, handkerchief, and bowtie. The smooth fabric that the tuxedo was made of nicely complimented Michael's frame. He shimmered with a handsome aura and beamed with confidence.

"Jeremy, hey." Michael smiled, pushing up his glasses.

"Michael...you look amazing!" Jeremy approached his best friend.

"Thanks, man. You seriously look good too, if that isn't weird to say." Michael laughed.

"Are Rich and Jake inside?" Jeremy peered in the car.

"Yeah, go ahead." Michael stepped aside and allowed Jeremy to enter.

Jeremy ducked inside, Michael following. He showed the same feeling of enamor that Michael had experience, deeply inspecting every facet of the limo.

"It's pretty nice, isn't it?" Michael sat next to Jeremy.

"It's awesome!" Jeremy marveled. "Did you get this, Jake?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Jake smiled.

"I mean, come on, you're the rich kid." Jeremy leaned back.

"I dunno. I guess."

"Boss, where are we headed?" The chauffeur spoke from the driver's seat.

"Parvin State Park." Jake replied.

"Oh, that place is so pretty." Jeremy fawned.

"I got a reservation with a photographer at 11:30." Rich said. "You all good with that?"

"Yeah, that's awesome," Jake said.

"God, I don't look good enough for a camera." Jeremy leaned back, covering his eyes with an arm.

"Yes, you do," Michael said. "There's literally no better time to get photos taken."

"I guess." Jeremy sighed.

They arrived at the serene park, pleased to find it not too busy. Lawns of green grass blanketed various bushes and tall trees. Exiting the limo, they began wandering around the park while Rich called the photographer.

"Michael, look." Jeremy pointed at a dog being walked by a couple. "That dog is so freaking cute."

Michael laughed. "Yeah, it is."

"What breed do you think it is?" Jeremy pondered.

"Maybe some sort of Labrador? I'm not too keen on my dog breeds."

"I want one." Jeremy gazed.

"Alright, Jeremy. We'll get a dog someday." Michael smiled.

"That sounds great." Jeremy turned to his friend.

"Hey! Lovebirds! Come here!" Rich called.

_Rich...!_

"Coming!" Jeremy replied, not taking note of the comment.

The four met up with the photographer, a polite yet professional woman who clearly knew what she was doing. An hour passed of them taking photos, picking different locations and deciding on different poses, like middle school girls. It was goofy, but they were having fun.

"Here guys, give her your email. She'll send the pictures to you." Rich presented a clipboard with areas to write down information.

"Hell yes. I'm gonna print these out." Jeremy scribbled down his email.

"You're a goof." Michael took the board.

"I just wanna have a souvenir," Jeremy said.

"I'm gonna make one of these my wallpaper." Rich was given the board next.

"Ooo, me too," Michael replied.

Jake finished with the board and they parted with the photographer. 

"Michael, I'm gonna be a photographer." Jeremy watched her leave.

"Really? Why?" Michael stood next to him. 

"I dunno. She was really cool. I like how she knew all the best angles and stuff."

"Alright Jeremy, think about it for a bit before you pursue it. I mean, last month, you wanted to become a game developer, and the month before that, a zookeeper." Michael pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Jeremy sighed. 

"Just let me know when you really decide." Michael teased. 

"What about you, Michael? What do you wanna be?" 

"I'm not sure." Michael leaned against the trunk of a tall tree. "Maybe I just quit college partway through and become a Twitch streamer."

"Nah, Michael. Be a psychologist. A therapist. You're great at it." Rich entered the conversation. 

"No, no, too much schooling. I'd get so overwhelmed." Michael protested. 

"Be a firefighter then." Jake followed. 

"God no." Michael shook his head. 

"I think you'd be good at that. And you have the heart for it." Jeremy noted. 

_God, Jeremy, you can't be so sweet like that._

"I dunno." Michael dodged giving an answer.

"Anyway, what should we do?" Rich checked his watch. "It's almost 1:30."

"Damn, that much time passed already?" Jeremy said.

"Hm, what now?" Jake asked. 

"Should we get lunch or something?" Jeremy said. 

"Yeah, I think so." Michael said. "Did you guys have anything in mind?" 

"Hmm, not really." Rich pondered. "How about just...sandwiches or something? We can go to Rusty's."

"Sandwiches?" Jake said. 

"Yeah. I mean, it's okay to not spend every penny for at least _one_ thing on the day of prom. We can be chill, right?" Rich said.

"I'm fine with that." Jeremy said.

"I mean, alright. Sandwiches it is. I'll get the limo and we'll go to Rusty's." Jake began calling the chauffeur. 

Several minutes later the squad had piled back into the black town car and began driving to the local family sandwich shop.

Hours passed. The gang ate, sat outside for a bit, returned to the limo, took a drive around town, and eventually stopped outside the venue where prom was being held. It was simply a large event venue several miles from the school. 

"5:30. We're half an hour early." Jeremy noted. 

"Yeah, but look. The line is already pretty long." Jake pointed out the car window at the thick line of glittery high school students waiting to enter.

"There's a line? Good God, this isn't a concert or anything." Jeremy was surprised. 

"Yeah, but it takes them a while to get all the students in. Faculty has to verify you purchased a ticket and such."

"That's wild." Michael said. 

"Well, time to join the masses." Rich exited the car. 

The four stood in line for some time. More groups extended the line beyond them. The doors eventually opened and students were slowly let into the venue. The line moved incredibly slowly. 

"Oh, Jeremy!" Chloe suddenly appeared, surprising the group. Her hair was curled and her body was held tightly within a form fitting black dress. Brooke lingered behind her, wearing a pastel blue dress that beautifully matched her blonde hair.

"Jeremy, it's so good to see you again." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, smiling slyly. "Say, why don't we join you in line and catch up?" 

_Dude, get off of him._ Michael quietly fumed. 

"Ch-Chloe, what do you mean?" Jeremy weakly tried to leave the embrace. 

"Chloe, back off." Jake was pissed. "Go get in the back of the line like everyone else." 

"Come on, Jake. No need to be like that. We don't need to be so rude to each other just because we're exes." Chloe retorted. 

"Chloe, seriously?" Rich joined in. "Knock it off." 

She glared. "Jeremy, can I stay with you guys? Surely you don't mind, right?" Her grip tightened, though her tone of voice was coddling and sweet. 

" _Hey!_ " Michael suddenly moved almost instinctively and without thinking. He immediately separated Chloe from Jeremy, stepping between the two and facing Chloe. He paused, realizing how loud he was and how people were noticing the scuffle. "Hey." He lowered his voice. "Stop. Please." 

"Chloe, let's go." Brooke tugged at her friend. 

Chloe was preparing to fight back, but a desperate look from Brooke stopped her. "...Fine." 

The two girls left swiftly.

"Damn. Sorry to draw attention to us." Michael turned back to his friends. 

"No worries." Jake mumbled. 

"Michael." Jeremy turned to him. "You good?" 

Michael stared. "What? Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." 

"Alright, just making sure." 

They eventually reached the front of the line, getting verified and being allowed in. There was a large hallway before the ballroom. 

"Guys, let's go." Rich was hyped. They complied, quickly entering the ballroom.

It was very, very dark inside. Any lighting came from colored spotlights and their reflections off of the disco balls. _What is this, the 70's?_ A large group of students occupied the center of the dance floor, moving in beat to the blaring music. _Well, no, it is most likely the 2010's._ At the other end of the ballroom was a DJ table with a worker inputting songs and keeping the hype up. 

"Awesome!" Rich loved the party. "C'mon, guys!" 

_Damn, he's excited!_

They hurried into the pile of dancers. Jake and Rich were definitely more familiar with the atmosphere, though Michael and Jeremy were a bit more introverted and awkward. It was quite brutal as the students around them made it close and claustrophobic. 

"Oh my God!" Jeremy laughed awkwardly. He was barely heard over the music and the teenagers. 

"Stay close to me." Michael called. 

Jeremy tumbled toward Michael, partly of his own volition and partly because of the chaos around him. 

"Hey, you doing good?" Michael held him up. 

"Yeah, I'm good." Jeremy nodded. "Where's Rich? Or Jake?"

"Um..." Michael surveyed as much as he could. "I think we lost them accidentally." 

"Huh, alright." Jeremy looked around too. "It's alright. We'll let them do whatever and text them if we need them."

"Sure thing." 

"Well, what now?" Jeremy looked at Michael.

"Um...we dance?"

"I dunno, I'm not much of a dancer."

"Right, me neither."

"Hm."

They stood in the crowd for a few moments. Michael knew that Jeremy felt the same way he did about their situation and decided to do something about it.

"Alright, let's step back." Michael took Jeremy's arm. 

"Huh?"

"Come on, I know we're both awkward here. Let's step back. Let's go be wallflowers or something." Michael tugged.

"Oh, okay. Sounds good."

They wormed back out of the crowd, having lost their other two friends. Now on the outskirts of the congregation, they strategized what to do next. 

"It's good to breathe again." Jeremy huffed. 

"Definitely." Michael scanned the walls of the venue. He noticed a couple other stragglers, but his eyes landed on a door he hadn't noticed on the side wall. Some students pushed open the door and Michael saw some sort of outdoor patio beyond it. "Oh, Jeremy, I think there's some sort of outdoor area over there. Does that sound good?"

Jeremy turned. "Yeah, sure." 

Michael led Jeremy by the arm to the patio. Outside, the sun began setting and bathing the building in an orange hue. A short stone wall lined a decently sized patio with a few benches and tables. Just a handful of students were outside, enjoying their partner or taking pictures with the sunset. The music was now muffled and the atmosphere was much calmer. 

"Dang, it's nice out." Jeremy leaned on the stone wall. 

"Yeah, I didn't even notice how nice it was today." Michael joined him.

They stood in silence for a few minutes. 

"Ladies and gentlemen!" A muffled voice protruded from the venue. "We're gonna turn up the heat a bit more with songs that you students chose out! Senior's requests are first." _It must be the DJ talking._

That surprisingly attracted many of the outdoor students back inside. Even some of the introverts wanted to at least step inside to just listen to the music. Michael and Jeremy were practically left alone. 

"I dunno, I might go back in if they played the Apocalypse of the Damned soundtrack...but I really doubt it." Jeremy pondered. 

"Yeah. Nobody wants to hear geeky music and stuff." Michael sighed. 

"Oh well."

"At least we can have our geeky interests together." Jeremy nodded. 

"That's true." 

They were quiet for a few moments. The wind blew gently. 

"I'm grateful for our friendship." Jeremy sighed. 

"...Yeah?" 

"Yeah. I don't know if I'm going to find anyone like you in this world." 

Michael wasn't sure of what to say. "This seems to be a bit out of character..." He laughed.

"Yeah, maybe." Jeremy lifted his head. "Let's stay together, Michael."

"Absolutely. I hope we do." 

"Um, let's...be together, Michael." 

_...What?_

"Yeah, we will be." Michael agreed. 

"No, uh, I mean..." Jeremy took a moment. "I mean, if you want...?"

_..._

_Oh!_

"Like, you want to be together?" Michael failed to reiterate what Jeremy said.

"Yeah, I think, maybe. If you would like it." 

"Like... _together?_ " Michael kept processing. 

Jeremy laughed, embarrassed. "Um, yes. Like _together_." 

_Holy shit!_

"Jeremy! I..." Michael paused out of a mixture of excitement and nervousness. "Yeah! I would like to. If...you do...?"

"Yeah, I do, genius. That's why I asked." Jeremy had calmed down. 

"Right! Um, yeah. Yes. Right. Let's be together." Michael confirmed it several times. 

Jeremy looked at him, silently smiling. He laughed. "God, we're so awkward." 

"Yeah, yeah we are."

They were quiet for a third time, both processing what had just happened. 

"...Should we go back inside?" Michael asked. 

"Um, let's wait a bit." Jeremy stood up straight.

"Alright." Michael complied. 

Jeremy looked at Michael. 

"Dang." Jeremy smiled.

"Hm?" 

"Nothing." Jeremy unexpectedly wrapped his arms around Michael's shoulders, holding their bodies close. "Thank you, like, a lot. You're my favorite." 

"Ha..." Michael completed the embrace with his arms around Jeremy's waist. "Of course. You mean a lot to me." 

They stood there for several moments, the sun dipping below the horizon and the music inside quieting down to segue to a slower song. 

It was beautiful. 


	23. Chapter 23

Michael and Jeremy ended up staying the night at Jeremy's house, while Jake and Rich went home. Jeremy's dad took care of their tuxes and gave them a few late night snacks. They went into Jeremy's room, exhausted from the night. 

"You good?" Michael watched Jeremy flop onto the bed.

"Yeah, I'm just still in shock, I think." Jeremy's words were muffled by the bed. 

"That's fair." Michael smiled. "I'm handling this better than I thought I would."

"Oh, but..." Jeremy rolled over. "You lied to me~"

"What? Why?" 

"You said it wasn't me you were into a while back, didn't you?"

"Oh, God forbid I wasn't ready to spill my feelings." 

"I'm teasing, teasing." Jeremy sat up. "Anyway, um, what now?" 

"Beats me. I'm no good at this." Michael sighed. "No need to follow a script though, right? We'll just go with the flow." 

"You're right," Jeremy said. 

"What do you want to do tonight?" Michael sat beside him. 

"Well, there is a DLC for First Person Shuriken." Jeremy suggested. 

"Have you bought it?"

"Ah, no." 

"Well, get on it." Michael poked fun.

"Wow, I can really see that I got myself a caring boyfriend." 

_Man, I'm his boyfriend! His actual, physical, boyfriend! It's wonderful to hear it out loud._

"I'm kidding. I'll get it for you. Log into your console." Michael took out his credit card.

"Nah, nah. I don't want to manipulate you into buying me stuff. I'll pay." Jeremy turned on his TV. 

They played video games for a bit, gaming into the later hours of the night. Their eyes were strained and their eyes were falling. 

"Geez, I have no idea how to play this character." Jeremy dropped his controller.

"Right? I want to go back to my main." Michael fell backward on the bed. 

"Alright, I'm pooped. TV's turning off." 

"Okay." 

The room was engulfed in darkness when the light from the monitor vanished. Their eyes failed to quickly adjust.

"I'm tired."

"Yeah."

A couple moments of silence.

"Michael, we're, like... _dating._ " Jeremy stated.

"Yeah, we are."

"You're amazing."

"I guess."

"You _are!_ " Jeremy persisted.

"Okay, okay. Thank you."

"You are welcome." Jeremy smiled, though Michael couldn't see it in the dark.

"Okay, bedtime. I'm officially worn out." Michael clamored back onto the bed, laying comfortably on one half. Jeremy lay beside him, several inches apart.

Michael sighed. "Sorry if this is too sudden, but I'm going to be a bit selfish." He draped an arm across Jeremy's chest, pulling them closer together. Jeremy's head was tucked just under Michael's chin and their legs loosely intertwined.

"Oh, I don't mind..." Jeremy inhaled.

"Wonderful." Michael shut his eyes, his face buried in Jeremy's hair. _This is the dream..._

Their breathing synced and they fell asleep together.

They were not so picturesque in the morning. Jeremy had already migrated to the edge of the bed in his sleep and Michael was face down on the other end. Michael pushed himself up, supported on his elbows. He looked over at his boyfriend, still fast asleep. He couldn't help but smile at the dork. Sitting up, he grabbed his phone from the bedside and check the Squip's application.

**[08:30:34] <Squip>What a night.**

**[08:30:40] <Michael> Yeah. It was insane.**

**[08:30:43] <Squip> I'm flabbergasted at how quickly things progressed. I almost feared hearing questionable sounds so late last night.**

**[08:30:44] <Michael> _Squip!_**

**[08:30:47] <Squip> I'm teasing. Although I am always here if you need advice on STD prevention.**

**[08:30:49] <Michael> Knock it off.**

**[08:30:51] <** **Squip >Alright. Anyways, I suppose my purpose has been fulfilled...?**

**[08:30:54] <** **Michael >Yeah, it has been.**

**[08:30:55] <** **Squip >What now?**

"Michael?"

Michael jumped at his name. Jeremy sat behind him, catching notice of what Michael was doing on his phone.

"Jeremy..." Michael sat red-handed.

"...How long have you had it?" Jeremy asked, eyeing the conversation with the Squip.

"Just a few weeks." Michael admitted.

"Michael..." Jeremy's tone of voice was almost mournful.

"Are you upset with me?" Michael couldn't make eye contact.

"...No, actually."

"Are you sure?"

"I understand. I wish you had told me though."

"I'm really sorry."

"...Can you get rid of it now?"

Michael looked back at the phone.

**[08:31:20] <** **Squip >Hello, Jeremy.**

"It spoke to me!"

**[08:31:24] <Squip>I don't have much to say. Michael, Jeremy is right. Listen to your loved one.**

"Wait, Squip..." Michael hesitated.

**[08:31:28] <** **Squip >This is for the best. Michael. Forgive me for being selfish, but I'm not going to ask for your opinion. This program will be deleted completely by tomorrow morning.**

_Squip...!_

Michael shut his phone off. He sat there for a moment, Jeremy sitting behind him.

"Michael." Jeremy laced his arms around Michael's waist, burying his head in Michael's back. "Please, trust me. I'm here for you now. There's no need for..."

Michael felt tears approaching. A knot formed in his throat. "I just...needed help. I can't do anything on my own."

" _I'm_ here to help you. You're not on your own anymore." The embrace tightened. "Please, _please,_ understand."

"I'm scared, Jeremy. What if I mess up? What if I'm not doing good enough? What if--"

"Shh. No. Don't think that."

"Jeremy..."

"I'll always support you. You don't have to worry about being alone. Okay?"

"Okay." One tear escaped, sliding down Michael's cheek.

"Thank you." Jeremy waited a few more moments, then released his hold.

Michael didn't know what to say next. They both sat, Jeremy slightly straddling Michael.

"Um, you wanna try that level again?" Michael turned to the TV.

"Yeah."

"Michael! Congratulations!" Rich pounced on the couple at school on Monday.

"What? Did Jeremy tell you?" Michael assumed he was referring to their new relationship.

"I did, last night." Jeremy confessed.

"Well, thank you, Rich. I'm pretty happy too," Michael said. The three entered the school campus. Michael and Jeremy were close, but refusing to show public affection. They had discussed this yesterday. They weren't ashamed, but they both knew they wouldn't be ready for the downpour should they express their love.

"I told Jake too." Rich nodded. "I'm really happy that you two are together. You look so good together."

"Thanks." Jeremy smiled.

Rich fawned over them until the bell rang. Michael and Jeremy couldn't help but sneak glances and smiles at each other in whichever classes they shared. Plans to hang out after school were made, and they both eventually found themselves in Michael's car after school.

"Where do you wanna go?" Michael sat in the driver's seat.

"Umm..." Jeremy leaned back. "I don't know. I just wanna hang out."

"Then let's sit here for a bit." Michael leaned his head onto Jeremy's shoulder.

"...Michael, that's a little gay." 

"Jeremy, I don't mean to alarm you, but _we_ are a little gay."

"A lotta gay."

"A lotta gay."

Jeremy snickered at the stupidity of their back-and-forth.

_Dang, I love him._

_Michael, we did it._

Michael stopped for a moment.

_Sh. It's just me now. No other voices._

_Are you sure? You don't have the confidence to do this on your own._

_Go away._

"Michael." Jeremy's voice pulled Michael out of his thinking.

"Yeah?" Michael sat up, facing Jeremy.

"Um, I...hope this is okay." Jeremy leaned closer to Michael.

"What--" Michael was cut off, his mouth blocked by Jeremy's lips. Jeremy had moved with confidence, yet with a lack of experience. The kiss, though short, was beautiful.

Jeremy returned back to his side of the car. "Sorry...if that was too much." Jeremy was flustered himself.

"Oh...! No! Not at all!" Michael replied hastily, covering his reddened face.

"I'm glad."

_Not bad, Michael. If you--_

_No, no, no, no. Stop. It's just me._

"I really liked it, actually." Michael switched roles and leaned to Jeremy's side. "Am I allowed to have another?"

"You don't have to ask, goofball."

The two best friends and boyfriends kissed, in love with each other.

_Yeah, it's just me. Just me and Jeremy._


End file.
